It's a Nanny's Job
by Tandakku
Summary: When Sasuke's wife divorces him, and leaves him their children, it's up to him to get a nanny. But nobody is right for the job. Except for this blonde, who refuses to leave his property until he gets the job. What's Sasuke to do?
1. I refuse!

I made this on a spur of the moment… Hope you like it, and I'll try to update it as often as I can.

**It's a Nanny's job**

_When Sasuke's wife divorces him, and leaves him their children, it's up to him to get a nanny. But nobody is right for the job. Except for this blonde, who refuses to leave his property until he gets the job._

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. But the two characters, Sarel and William, I have made myself and own.

* * *

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly, brushing his pale fingers through his thick black hair. He crossed out yet another name on the list, before slamming the already abused pencil on the desk, silently fuming. He leaned back in his old leather chair and buried his face in his hands.

That was the seventh nanny he had interviewed, the seventh! No matter what he did, he just couldn't find a right one! They were either inexperienced or just plain crazy.

His children had had three different nannies so far, and he had fired all of them (because his kids had not liked them, for one reason or another).

The least crazy of the nannies had been Ms. Steverstine (his first interview, it all got worse from there). She had waddled in, neon pink dress, gray hair with orange streaks and purple dots, three inch heels and all, opened her purse, slipped a sock puppet on her hand (that was missing a button eye), and began talking to him as if he were the children she wanted to take care of (in one of those annoying baby voices).

He had immediately shoved her out the door. He made sure to lock it.

Sasuke got out of his chair as the doorbell rang. He checked his watch, noticing that the next interview wasn't for another thirty minutes. Wondering who could possibly be at the door, he made his way to it (taking his list of nanny names).

The person on the other side had begun banging on the door, loudly as they could. Sasuke threw open the door, and what he found on the doorstep surprised him.

A teenager (couldn't be older than seventeen), about three inches shorter than he, with spiky sun-blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek stood there, tapping a foot impatiently.

Sasuke almost had to close his eyes, the guy was so bright. He wore an orange shirt that said, 'The voices in my head know what you did' in large bold letters. He also wore baggy dark blue jeans held up by a spiked leather belt, and on his arms were three cuffs each (four black, two red). He had three piercings in the shell of his right ear (two small silver studs and on with a round red jewel), and an earring was pierced through his left lobe (a stud with a small fang dangling down). Sasuke didn't know wether he had any other piercings somewhere else on his body (nor did he want to know).

What the hell? Sasuke checked his list. This guy definitely didn't look like a Mrs. Nethers, unless she had gotten sex change (and if she had, he definitely wouldn't be hiring her anyway).

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked (rather rudely).

The blonde woman-turned-man blinked, then looked offended (if the glare was anything to go by), "The name is Uzumaki Naruto, and you must be Uchiha Sasuke, right?" He answered slowly.

Ah, so he wasn't a woman-turned-man! Thank goodness! But what did he want? He wasn't on his list….

"I'm here for the nanny position." Naruto answered, as if he had read Sasuke's mind.

It was Sasuke's turn to blink. Didn't he know he was supposed to call to schedule an interview first? And didn't he know that usually nannies were women? The idiot.

Sasuke grabbed the edge of the door and began shutting it. "Sorry, you don't have an interview. Make one and I might actually consider you."

Before the door could close all of the way, the blonde shoved the tip of his sneaker between the door and the door jam with a light growl.

Sasuke threw the door open again, "What?"

"I need this job. I know I'm the best one for it, and I'm not leaving until I get it." The blonde snarled, blue eyes narrowed and gleaming in anger.

Sasuke stared at the blonde for a moment, "No." He tried to slam the door shut, but Naruto's foot got in the way again (Naruto put a hand over his mouth to muffle his curses of pain).

"Look, I'm not going anywhere until I get that job!" Naruto yelled.

Now, if Sasuke were a lesser man, he would've told Naruto he had the job just to get him to go away, and then lock the doors until he went away the next day, but Sasuke liked to be a man of his word, and he wasn't that desperate to get rid of this idiot.

"I already told you no! You don't even look older than seventeen! And do you really think that anyone with a brain stem would hire you when you look like that? Goodbye!" Sasuke promptly kicked the blonde's foot out of the door jam, and slammed and locked the door before he could protest.

He leaned against the door, waiting for the blonde on the other side to start screaming and pounding on the door, and was surprised when no sound came. He slowly made his way to the window and peered out.

Naruto was sitting on the doorstep, searching through an orange backpack (that Sasuke hadn't noticed he'd had), brow furrowed in slight concentration.

Then with a triumphant grin, he produced a very worn-out looking sketchbook from the eyesore of a backpack, along with a pencil. He set the backpack on the steps below him, placed the sketchbook on his lap, and began drawing.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He was stunned. That idiot had been serious… He actually wasn't going anywhere until he got the job! Did he actually believe that he would just give him the job for sitting on his doorstep like a stubborn mule? Well, he could just think again! Two could play at this game!

With a huff, Sasuke angrily stomped away from the winow and into his study, internding to wait for his next interview to come. She never did come.

Outside, Naruto smirked. He wasn't going to let anyone but him get this job. He really, really needed the job.

So, for hour upon hour Naruto sat there, making sketch after sketch, humming to himself, waiting and waiting.

--

The next morning

--

Sasuke awoke, and (in a state of half-consciousness) did his morning routine.

When he was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping his morning coffee and reading the newspaper, he wondered if Naruto was still out there. He probably wasn't, nobody was stupid enough to sit outside someone's house during the night.

He absently refolded the newspaper, got up, and made his way to the window and peered out. His eyes widened almost comically. That blonde was still there! Was he really that desperate, or just extremely stubborn?

Naruto was lying stretched out along the concrete pathway, curled around a worn-out white pillow, a small dirty dark blue blanket covering him. Where they had come from, Sasuke didn't know, he doubted they both could fit in that little backpack.

Well, the blonde could just rot there for all he cared. He would never hire that idiot, no matter how long he sat out there.

Besides, there were still a few people to interview. He'd find someone suitable to be the nanny for his kids.

Speaking of his kids, they needed to get up for school…

* * *

Sasuke stroked the pale blonde hair of his daughter, Sarel. Strange name, hm? It was his wife's idea, and he thought it was beautiful.

He shook her shoulder gently, watching her brow furrow while she turned over. Sasuke sighed, and shook her shoulder harder. This time she sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning tiredly.

Eyeing her father, she whined, "Dadddyyyyy! I'm tireeeddd! I dun wanna go to school today!" And with that, she lay back down and pulled the covers over her little head.

Sasuke smirked, shaking his head. They did this almost every morning. He pulled the pink covers down to her shoulders, "Well, once we get some food in you, you'll be awake enough to go to school. But first you need to get some clothes on. And you better get up and ready for school quickly, or you won't get chocolate chips in your pancakes."

She was immediately up and across the room, looking through her dresser in a heartbeat.

Next was his little boy, William. Sasuke ripped the comforter off of the bed, and the dark haired boy that had recently been underneath it groaned and curled into a little human ball.

Sasuke shook the boy's shoulder roughly (it was the only way to get him up), but the boy growled and stubbornly kept his eyes shut.

Sasuke scowled, and whispered into the boy's ear, "If you don't get up and get ready now, I won't put chocolate chips in your cupcakes."

Like his sister, he was up and searching in his dresser for clothes in a second.

Sasuke smirked; his kids would do anything for chocolate chips.

* * *

Once they had all had their breakfast, he took them to his car (he took them to school every morning).

Bit of a problem there, hm? That little problem was still outside his door.

Guess he forgot, didn't he?

* * *

Both children gaped at the sight that lay before them. Sasuke's coal black eyes widened, before narrowing dangerously.

He had forgotten that Naruto was still out here. Still curled around his pillow, a corner of the dark blue blanket fisted in one hand, smiling slightly. It might've been cute if Sasuke didn't want to kill him.

William picked up a random stick, marched over to the blonde, and began poking him in the side with it. The blonde grunted, brow furrowing. He rolled over onto his back, twitching when his head hit the hard concrete. William abandoned the stick and started poking him with his finger. The blonde groaned, eyes drifting open. He lifted his hand out of the blanket and grabbed the boy's finger, before releasing it and pushing the small hand away.

He released the abused pillow (which was a little wet from drool) and sat up, the blanket pooling in his lap. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms over his head, arching his back a little. He then looked at the little boy sitting in front of him with curiosity.

"Who are you and why were you sleeping out here?" The boy asked, suspicion gracing his pale features.

"I'm Naruto, and I'm here for the nanny job. But you're daddy doesn't want to even consider me." Naruto pouted, before smiling, "What's your name?" he asked.

The boy hesitated before answering, "William. Why won't daddy let you be our nanny?"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck, "Well…"

"Because he isn't capable of doing the job." Sasuke growled, fists clenching and unclenching, glaring death at Naruto.

Naruto was immediately on his feet, "I am too!"

Sasuke snorted, "Sure."

Naruto took a few steps forward, fists on hips, "Alright, you give me an interview. You'll see I can do this."

William nodded, staring pleadingly at his daddy, "Please daddy? I like him." William's sister stayed hidden behind her father, peeking out at Naruto.

Sasuke faltered. If William already liked him, Sarel would probably like him too. And a nanny that his kids liked was definitely good. He felt his protests die in his throat. He heaved a tired sigh, "Fine. When I come back from taking them to school, I'll give you an interview." He went to the car and opened the side door, beckoning William (Sarel was still attached to his leg).

"Hey," Naruto called, "Just for future reference, what's your name, pretty lady?" He asked, while smiling kindly at the pale blonde girl that was glued to her daddy's leg.

She blushed scarlet, and was silent for a minute. Then, in an extremely quiet voice, "Sarel." Naruto easily heard this (having been best friends with an extremely quiet girl most of his life), and grinned.

"What a beautiful name you have, Sarel." He said.

Sarel's face, if possible, got even redder. Sasuke ushered her into the car and buckled her up, then got into his seat. William easily got in by himself. He started up the car and backed out of the driveway, driving down the street and out of site.

* * *

TBC...

Hope you liked it!


	2. Interview and Screw Up

Hey, back for a second chapter. And I actually got reviews for it! Nine whole ones! I'm so happy!

Anyway, here's the second chapter (I know it is kind of boring so far, but it'll get better, I promise), enjoy.

**It's a Nanny's Job**

_Chapter Two- Interview and screw-up_

_When Sasuke's wife divorces him, and leaves him their kids, it's up to him to get a nanny. But nobody seems right for the job. Except for this blonde, who refuses to leave his property until he gets the job. What's Sasuke to do?_

* * *

When they were situated on Sasuke's living room couch, facing each other, Sasuke finally started the interview. 

"So," Sasuke paused, "Do you have any references?"

Naruto shook his head.

"A résumé?"

Another shake of the head.

Sasuke paused, catching himself before he rolled his eyes, "…Anything?"

Naruto leaned back, looking up at the ceiling, thinking of something. "Well, I've never been an actually nanny before," Sasuke nearly fell over in exasperation, "But I have been babysitting since I was twelve. It's basically one of the only things I'm good at."

"Uh-huh… And how old are you now?" Sasuke inquired.

"Twenty-one." Naruto seemed smug, seeing as Sasuke had said he didn't look a day older than seventeen. His smugness only grew when Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction (the only surprised expression Sasuke seemed to have).

Sasuke sighed (he seemed to do that a lot too), "Yah, well I can't know that until I get some proof. I can't just let you be a nanny to my kids without knowing whether or not you'll just accidentally kill them."

Naruto leapt to his feet, looking very offended, "Fine! I'll get you some proof! Where's your phone?" He began walking from room to room, searching for a phone.

Sasuke grabbed the blonde's tan hand and dragged him to the kitchen, snatching the phone from its cradle on the wall and practically shoving it into the blonde's hands.

Naruto gave him a dirty look, before dialing a phone number and holding it to his ear, waiting for someone to pick up. He suddenly smiled happily, "Hey, Iruka! Err, no, not at the moment, but that would be nice sometime. No, no I just wanted you to talk to this guy." He suddenly blushed, "No, no not_ that_ kind of guy! Just the guy who's offering the nanny job. Yah. Yah, he wants proof that I can do it. Yah, hold on." Naruto held out the black phone to him, and Sasuke hesitantly took the phone from him and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?" He said softly.

"Hello!" A cheerful male voice spoke back, "Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

Sasuke nodded, but remembered that the man on the other half of the line couldn't see, "Yes."

"Mmhm, well then I shall tell you that Naruto is more then qualified for the job. I'm his adoptive father, and I know. Every parent of the children he's babysitted have always wanted him to watch their children again, the kids loved him. He also used to work at a Child Daycare, and had that job for about… two years, I think." The man on the other side said.

"A Daycare center?" At the affirmative that was heard on the other end, Sasuke looked sharply at Naruto, "Why didn't you tell me that before? Being with a Daycare Center for two years is something you'd tell if you wanted to be a nanny!" Sasuke growled, feeling that he could've avoided a lot of frustration if he had been told this before.

Naruto just scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "Ummm…"

The man on the other end sighed, "He didn't tell you that? Well, Sasuke, between you and me, he really needs this job."

"Why?"

"Well…. His money situation isn't very good right now… I try to help him as much as I can, but… He doesn't really like to accept help. I'm not going to tell you anymore, he'd be angry with me if I did. Just… Please, just give him a chance. He'll be great, trust me, I know."

Sasuke was silent for a few minutes, debating with himself. The man on the other end was silent as well, waiting for his answer. Sasuke sighed, "Fine… I'll give him a chance, but if he kills one of my kids, I'll kill him." He ignored Naruto as he jumped around, whooping in victory and extreme joy.

He barely heard the man on the other end sigh in relief, muttering 'thank you' and 'goodbye' before hanging up.

He hung the phone back up on its cradle, and turned to Naruto, who was grinning like an idiot. "Alright, you'll watch them today. You pick them up from kindergarten at noon exactly, and watch them until I get home at about five o' clock. Which means you make dinner. Make it healthy, no ordering in, make enough for me. They aren't allowed to have sugar after five thirty, which you shouldn't have to worry about unless I come home late. Bed time is at eight thirty. Help them with homework if they have any. Entertain them, no cussing, no bad music, if they want to watch television, let them. If they disagree, compromise." Sasuke paused to make sure Naruto was getting all of this, and after a quick nod, continued in a low hiss, "If you mess up, even a little, if they don't like something that you do, or say, you're out of here. No second chances."

Naruto nodded, taking a small step backward as the Uchiha gave him a glare. Sasuke turned on his heel and walked to the door, picking up the brown suitcase next to it, opening the door and slamming it shut behind him.

Naruto winced, before looking puzzled. Why did he always seem to be in a pissy mood? Naruto shrugged, it didn't matter. He walked back to the kitchen.

…Wait, what the hell was he supposed to do until noon?

Naruto got up and started exploring the house. All that was on the ground floor was the kitchen, living room, and a few other empty rooms. He didn't really want to go down to the cellar. On the second floor he found two small bedrooms, on girly looking and the other boyish looking (obviously the kid's rooms), two bathrooms (on either sides of the house), a workroom (or study, whatever), and a large bedroom (obviously belonging to none other than the owner of the household).

Naruto chose to stay in the study and… learn a little bit about his employer. Sure, the master bedroom would be a better place to look, but that was so cliché! Naruto betted (with himself) that anything good about the Uchiha would be in here. With a devious grin, Naruto started looking through the bookcase on the wall.

He found nothing in particular that caught his eye, until he got to the bottom shelf. There was only one thing on the bottom shelf. A very old looking, yellowed, dusty photo album. As Naruto carefully took it out, he wondered why he had wasted his time with the other sections of the book shelf.

He slowly opened the book to the first page, breath held, wondering what kind of photos he would find in it. The first picture was a big one, taking up the whole page. Naruto studied it, brow furrowed slightly.

There was a woman standing there, long brown hair and a wide smile brightening her features. Standing next to her was a tall man, black hair and black eyes, a small smile gracing his lips and his arm around the woman's waist. On the other side of the woman was a young man, a teenager, looking to be around fourteen or fifteen. He had long black hair, set in a low ponytail, and black eyes. He was pale, and he wasn't smiling like the others. He was smirking lightly, but other than that, there were no emotions about him. He stood there, hands at his sides, looking straight at the camera.

And in the woman's arms she held a small child. He looked to be about three. It was definitely Sasuke. He had the black hair, with the bangs that seemed to always be in his eyes, and the spiked up hair in the back. Black eyes too. But this Sasuke was a happy smiling one, an arm around the mother's neck, giving the camera a victory sign.

Naruto found that they all looked like Sasuke in one way or another, especially the teenager. This had to be Sasuke's family.

He turned to the next page, finding several pictures of them at the zoo on that page and the next few pages. Naruto especially liked the one of Sasuke (about five years old) letting a small black goat eat out of his hand. He was laughing and petting the goat with his other hand.

Naruto got out of the kneeling position he was in and sat with his back against the book shelf, the photo album perched on his knees. He spent the rest of the morning looking through it, staring at certain pictures for long periods of time.

All too soon it was time to leave to pick the children up. Naruto found this to be a problem because one; he didn't have a car, and two; he didn't know what school they went to, and Sasuke didn't leave any contact numbers. That son of a bitch.

Naruto sighed and went down to the kitchen, picking up the phone and dialing the number of the school Iruka worked at (he was a sixth grade teacher there).

"Hello, Konoha Elementary, how may I help you?" The perky voice of the receptionist inquired.

"Hey Jesse," He paused as Jesse answered with an excited hello back, "I really need to talk to Iruka, it's an emergency."

"Oh, sure Naruto. Just hold on a second." Naruto hummed an affirmative and waited silently while she got Iruka on the phone (via speakers in his room).

Soon there was an answering tired voice, "Naruto? What's the matter?"

"Kids giving you a hard time again?" Naruto asked sympathetically.

"Yah. They're just being particularly rowdy today. What's the matter?" He repeated.

"Err…. Well, I'm supposed to pick the kids up from school in about..." He checked the microwave clock, "Fifteen minutes, and Sasuke didn't tell me where they actually _go_ to school. I wanted to know if you know any schools nearby here?" Naruto responded.

There was a small thump, and Naruto knew Iruka had dropped the phone (thankfully it wasn't cordless). There was fumbling for a second before Iruka asked, "He didn't tell you where to pick them up? Oh for goodness sake!" There was muttering on the other end before he sighed, "Well, this school is the only school I know of that is nearby, and we do have a kindergarten class. What're their names? I'll have someone see if they go here."

Naruto told him their names, and listened as Iruka told somebody in the class to go to the kindergarten classroom to see if they had a Sarel and William Uchiha there. A few minutes passed in silence. Then there was whispering, and then Iruka spoke into the phone.

"They're here. Get here quick, Naruto." Iruka spoke with obvious relief in his voice.

Naruto nearly jumped for joy. Saying a quick, "Thank you," he slammed the phone back onto its cradle and ran out the door as fast as he could.

* * *

TBC…. 

Next chapter will be better, promise. First day of being a nanny!

If you think this chapter (or this story, so far) was actually good, please review.


	3. Marco Polo and Macaroni

Sorry it took so long… I have an excuse though! I had school! Lots of stuff has been happening at school! I have a huge project due in two days! Lots of tests! Homework!

...I'll stop whining and let you get to the story.

By the way, I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, but it's in the first chapter, so I should have to do it again and again.

**It's a Nanny's Job**

_Chapter Three- Marco Polo and Macaroni_

_When Sasuke's wife divorces him, and leaves him their kids, it's up to him to get a nanny. But nobody seems right for the job. Except for this blonde, who refuses to leave his property until he gets the job. What's Sasuke to do?_

* * *

It took Naruto no more than seven minutes to get to the school. This meant three minutes to find the classroom (the phone call took five minutes). He was lucky that the school had Jesse for a receptionist. 

Jesse looked up from the papers she was sorting when the bell on the door rang. A smile stretched her lips instantly. "Naruto! How are you?"

Naruto grinned as he leaned on her desk, "Nothing much has changed since ten minutes ago, Jesse, but thanks for asking. Can you help me; I need to know where the kindergarten classroom is."

Jesse nodded, and pointed to the left, "Just go out into the hall and to the left. It's room three, it's got a bunch of cute paintings all over the door and everything, you can't miss it."

Naruto nodded, "Thank you!" He blew a kiss to her, and ran out into the hall and to the left. Soon enough classroom three was right in front of him. He moved to open the door, fingers hovering over the handle as he jumped a little when the bell rang.

_WHAM!_

Naruto found himself flat on his back on the hard carpet, children not bothering to look at him as they raced down the hall and to the outside world (purposely or not stepping on him).

Naruto immediately got up; rubbing his nose and the back of his head (the door hit him on the nose, the floor on the back of the head). He opened the door (standing on the other side where it couldn't hit him), and went inside. Looking around, he spotted the only two children left, sitting at two desks next to each other. There was a woman sitting at the teacher's desk, with short light brown hair and laughing doe brown eyes. Obviously the teacher, and obviously a very cheerful woman, suited greatly for kindergarten teaching.

William's face immediately broke into a bright smile, "Daddy let you be our nanny?"

Naruto nodded, grinning as well. William jumped up, running up to him and hugging him around the waist. Naruto put one arm around him (as he was hugging him around the waist on the side), and looked at Sarel, smile softening. She was sitting huddled in on herself on the chair, facing sideways (facing them), arms around waist, hunched down, eyes shyly peeking at him through pale blonde bangs.

William let go of Naruto and moved back a few steps. Naruto slowly walked up to the (extremely) shy girl. He kneeled next to her chair, and she quietly stared at him.

"Hey Sarel. I'm here to pick you two up from school and take you home so I can take care of you until your daddy gets back home." Naruto paused as the girl shifted in her seat, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of ya, trust me. And if you don't like me, you can tell your daddy, and he'll make sure I don't ever come within one hundred feet of you ever again, alright?" Naruto hoped she would trust him enough to come with him, back to the Uchiha house.

A few minutes passed in silence, but then Sarel got up, picked up her backpack and slung the straps over her shoulders, then held out her hand to Naruto, head bowed. Naruto grinned, standing up and taking her small hand. He walked out the door (William grabbed his other hand as he passed by him), calling a goodbye to the teacher.

* * *

Three Minutes Later, Walking down the street

* * *

William was walking behind them (Sarel was still glued to Naruto's hand), irritating Naruto to no end. Well, he wasn't really irritating Naruto, as Naruto could take a lot, but he was getting there. 

"Why don't you have a car? Can't we take a bus? Why do we have to walk? Is your hair really blonde? Why do you have scars on your face? How old are you? Are you really a girl?" And on and on…

Naruto sighed, running a hand through his hair. He stopped and turned around to face the boy (letting go of Sarel's hand in the process), "I don't have the money. No bus takes you to your house. We're walking because it's good for you. Yes, my hair is blonde. It's a long story. Twenty-one. No, I'm all man. Any more questions?" Naruto was just amazing like that.

William just gaped at him. Naruto smiled, amused, before turning around when he felt a tug at his shirt. Sarel stood there, holding her arms up to him in an obvious gesture of wanting to be held.

Naruto smiled at her and put his hands under her arms and lifted her up, setting her on his hip and wrapping an arm around her waist and one under the leg set against his stomach, to help hold her in place. She set the side of her head against his shoulder and fisted her hand in his shirt next to her head.

Naruto continued walking, knowing that William was following (if the loud clopping sound behind him was any indication). As he was walking up the pathway to the house, Sarel mumbled something into his shirt. He paused, "What was that?"

She shifted her head a little, "Why do you want to watch us?"

Catching her meaning, he said, "Because I knew you two would be awesome kids. And you'd be great at Hide and Seek, and Duck Duck Goose, and I was hoping maybe you'd even help me bake some cookies. Would you like that?"

Sarel nodded slowly, a small smile creeping onto her lips.

Naruto opened the door and went inside (he didn't have a key yet, so he couldn't really lock the door), and William followed. Naruto set Sarel down and looked around. He looked down at the two children, who in turn stared back up at him expectantly.

"Sooo… What should we do now?" Naruto asked.

The two children looked at each other, and then back at him. William tapped his chin, looking thoughtful. "Well… I think we should play a game…"

"Like what?"

Sarel spoke up this time, "Simon Says?" She spoke softly.

Naruto nodded, "Do you wanna be Simon?"

Sarel quickly shook her head, but William was jumping up and down, waving his hand in the air, practically yelling, "I wanna be Simon! I wanna be Simon!" Naruto didn't know where he got the loudness from, certainly not the stoic Sasuke.

Naruto nodded, "Ok, William, you can be Simon." He waited for William to calm down, "So, let's go to the living room and play, alright?"

They both nodded and lead the way to the large living room. William stood in front of them and began, "Simon says… touch your ears." They both did that, "Simon says… Stop touching your ears. Simon says tap your nose and rub your belly. Simon says tap your nose, rub your belly and jump up and down on one foot. Simon says sing a song." He almost got them, but they continued to rub their tummies, tap their noses, and jump up and down on one foot, "Stop!" Naruto stopped.

William grinned triumphantly, "Yooouu'rrre outta there!"

Naruto pulled a mock sad face and went to sit on the couch while William played Simon says with only Sarel. Sarel eventually lost, and they played five more times (Naruto only won once), before they all sat down in one tired heap on the couch. By then it was about one o' clock. They still had four hours until Sasuke got home.

After a few minutes of rest (and silence), William jumped up, energy restored. "Ok, ok! What do we do now?"

Naruto exhaled slowly, trying to think of something entertaining to do, "Ummm..." He was silent for a minute, and then sighed, closing his eyes, "I got nothin'."

It was silent (again) for another moment, before William inquired, "Why do you have peircings in your ears? I thought only girls did that."

Naruto's face got a tinge of pink, "Well… I guess I just felt like doing it. It was a whim."

"A whim?" Sarel's little face scrunched up cutely.

Naruto cocked his head, trying to find a good way to explain what a 'whim' meant, "Well… Like, just feeling like doing it suddenly. I was walking past this piercing shop, and saw these really cool earrings, and thought, 'That'd be cool', and I got my ears pierced."

Sarel nodded, her mouth shaping an 'o'.

William jumped up and down eagerly, "Do you have anything else like that?"

Naruto lifted up his shirt, showing them the spiral tattoo he had, "I got this on a dare."

Sarel traced it with her tiny finger, "Did it hurt?" She whispered.

Naruto nodded earnestly, "Terribly." He pulled his shirt down over his stomach, "Alright, done with that! Let's find something to do, alright?"

William bounced up and down excitedly, "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know!" Naruto though he closely resembled a monkey in that moment, "Let's play Marco Polo!"

Naruto blinked, "Umm… I think that only works in water."

"Nuh-uh! It's easy! It's really fun, promise!" Naruto still looked uncertain, and Sarel's eyes were wide, "Look, I'll even go first!"

Naruto hesitated, thinking about what things could be destroyed during this game, but nodded anyway, "But! Everyone has to stay in this room! And we'll tell you if you're going to run into something, ok?"

William's response was to shut his eyes tight and lift up his hands, fingers out, and begin folding them down, signaling the count. Naruto and Sarel immediately darted off in search of a place far away from him so he wouldn't find them.

Two hands were fisted in the air at once, and then brought down in front of him, feeling the air around himself as he called out, "Marco!"

Sarel's voice barely rose above the usual decibel as she and Naruto immediately called out, "Polo!"

William immediately turned and walked in their direction, following them about the room, occasionally calling out 'Marco!' and receiving two giggled 'Polo's in return.

Squealing, Sarel tried to sidestep William, but he was faster and grabbed her hand, eyes snapping open and a triumphant grin on his face, "You're it!"

Sarel pouted for a second, before she broke out into little giggles and put her fingers into the air.

They continued this game for a long time; Naruto was busy making sure nothing was knocked over during the game. They play other games as well, at aboutfour thirty, Naruto got up off of the couch (William had made them watch his favorite show with him) to start dinner.

"Hey!" He called out the kitchen door, "What do you two want for dinner?"

"Spaghetti!" William called, nearly drowning out his sister's call of, "Macaroni!"

Naruto blinked, and then put the pot he had been holding down on the stove, walking out into the living room.

"I can't make both of those. So we'll have to compromise. Today, I make one of those, and tomorrow I make the other. How do we decide?"

William grinned, "I'm older! I get first pick!"

Sarel frowned, "Only by three minutes. I think we should play Rock Paper Scissors."

Naruto nodded, "Whoever wins two outta three gets their choice of dinner tonight."

First try, Sarel won rock over scissors. Second, William won, paper over rock. Third, well, Naruto couldn't tell who had won. They had both cheated.

Naruto sighed, running a hand through his short hair, "Look, neither of those are in the game."

William looked at him as if he was stupid, and Sarel looked down, feeling ashamed.

"Yes they are! Hot lava and monsoon have always been in the game, where have you been?" William thundered.

Naruto sighed, "Fine, but who beats who?"

"Ha! Obviously Hot lava beats monsoon! It's so hot!" William crowed.

Sarel shook her head, "I don't think so, monsoons bring water, and water is bad for hot things."

"Nah uh! Hot la-" Naruto covered William's mouth, tired of the bickering (though Sarel obviously wasn't participating much in it).

He pulled a coin out of his pocket, "Call it in the air, William." He tossed it into the air, and William called out 'Heads!' Naruto caught the small silver coin and flipped it onto his wrist.

Naruto smiled, calling out, "Tails." While William growled and pouted, Sarel smiled in satisfaction, hiding it behind her hair. "We get mac-and-cheese tonight, spaghetti tomorrow."

William and Sarel sat down to watch more TV while Naruto started to make dinner.

* * *

TBC… 

As always, review please. It didn't make me go faster last time, but it really helps me. I'll reply to reviews next chapter.


	4. Success!

Alright, I'm not so bad. An update, what… almost two weeks from the last, not so bad, I don't think (…I hope I did the math right.)

Alright, and check out my website, I should be putting up a link to a new Writer's community I just made soon. And it's got other things to keep you entertained (It's not done yet though).

And if you want to talk to me, or comment or anything, review, email me, or instant message me (my email is on my user page, and my IM usernames are on my website on the Contacts page). We could just talk, exchange fanfiction ideas, RP, anything (this is coming for someone who has _no_ writers for friends, and desperately wants some).

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**It's a Nanny's Job**

_Chapter Four- Success!_

_When Sasuke's wife divorces him, and leaves him their kids, it's up to him to get a nanny. But nobody seems right for the job. Except for this blonde, who refuses to leave his property until he gets the job. What's Sasuke to do?_

* * *

Sasuke got home only ten minutes late, a new record. He found the door unlocked, one point off Naruto's pro list. But that point was added on when he found his children in the kitchen, happily eating some macaroni and cheese (and another bowl set up for him). 

"Daddy!" Sarel jumped up from her seat, ran over to him and jumped on him, hugging him fiercely. William soon joined her.

Sasuke kissed them both on the forehead, "Hey, how was your day?"

William gasped, letting go of him to jump around in excitement, "It was great! Well, not the school part, but when we came home we had a lot of fun!"

Sasuke blinked, maybe Naruto wasn't such a bad nanny. "Really?"

William paused in his jumping around, gulping in long breaths, "Yah! Yah! We played games, and talked, and played, and played, and played…!"

Sasuke paused, "…Did you do anything else?"

Sarel lifted her head from his pant leg, "We talked to him." She whispered.

"Talked?"

She nodded her head, "We asked him questions, and he answered all of them." She paused, looking up at the ceiling before shifting her eyes back to him, "Daddy, can we keep him?"

"Yah! Yah! We like him!" William had gone back to bouncing around as if he had eaten ten pounds of sugar. Sasuke hoped that wasn't the case.

Sasuke sighed, he was still reluctant, but the blonde had obviously done a good job, and his kids weren't hurt, so… "…Fine."

Sarel's face lit up and she buried her face into his leg again and squeezed it, her version of a hug. William, if possible, got even more hyper.

Sasuke belatedly wondered exactly where the blonde had gone. If he had left, he definitely wouldn't get the job, even if he had told his kids he would.

He turned to go look for him, only to snap back in surprise when he found Naruto's grinning face an inch from his. Sasuke wondered whether his face would split in half, that smile was so wide.

"I got the job?" Naruto said.

Sasuke reluctantly nodded, "You got the job."

Naruto jumped up, his hands fisted in the air, "Woo! I got the job!" He began a strange little victory dance with William.

Sasuke just shook his head and edged around the two dancing boys to his seat, prying Sarel off of him on the way.

* * *

Naruto left about five thirty, due to having to clean up the macaroni mess, and the children wanting him to stay there. 

William gripped Naruto's leg tighter as Naruto stood unsteadily on his other foot and tried to shake him off (Sarel had long ago been pried off by her dad).

"Noooo!" He whined, his words bumping as Naruto shook his leg, "Yoooouuu stttaaayyy hhheeerrrreeee!"

Naruto placed his foot on the ground, panting. He looked to Sasuke for help, but found none. He looked extremely amused, with a hint of annoyance as well.

Naruto 'hmph'ed, and finally simply pried William's little hands off of him. "Look, I'll be back tomorrow! Trust me!"

"At seven thirty. You knock on the door, I'll already be awake, and I'll let you in. You take them to school, clean, pick them up, entertain them until I get home, and make dinner. Questions?" Sasuke spoke professionally in a clipped tone.

Naruto looked annoyed, but responded simply, "Yah, one. How do I get in when I bring them home?"

Sasuke dug in his pocket, producing a key, and threw it at Naruto, who caught it easily. "Satisfied?"

"No. I don't have a car." Naruto spoke with a small amount of smugness.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, "I'm not going to buy one for you, if that's what you mean."

Naruto quickly became annoyed, he was no freeloader! "No, I mean, if I take them to school and pick them up; we're going to have to walk."

Sasuke huffed, "Good excersize." William gave an indignant yelp of, "What?" and Sasuke sighed, "Alright, you can use my other car, I just have to get it back from my brother, ok? That won't happen until the weekend, so you'll be walking until then."

Naruto nodded immediately, who cared? It wasn't that far, and it was Thursday anyway!

"I'll be here, seven sharp! See ya then!" Naruto chirped, turning and waving a hand before exiting the house.

* * *

Naruto was so excited to see the kids again (and keep his job); he made it to the Uchiha household ten minutes early. Instead of politely knocking, he banged on the door fiercely, hoping the door would open soon. He didn't care if it annoyed Sasuke (in fact, it was a plus), it was friggin' cold out here! 

In the kitchen, Sasuke hmphed loudly, waiting a minute (just to annoy the blonde outside), before getting up as slow as he could and trekking to the door, opening it and staring at the blonde outside.

Naruto was hopping from one foot to the other, hands rubbing his arms. He glared at the smug man standing before him, rushing inside as Sasuke moved away from the door, slamming it behind him. Naruto set down his bright orange bag down by the door as he looked around.

"Waah! Naruto!" Naruto suddenly found his arms full of a hyperactive dark haired boy. Naruto laughed as he lifted the boy up and set him on his hip, "Hey William, how're you doing?"

"Good!" He exclaimed.

Naruto nodded and set him down; ruffling his hair, grinning as he scowled and immediately rubbed his hair as if infected.

"William, will you go get your sister so you guys can go to school?" Sasuke asked his son, who nodded and raced into the kitchen.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, face serious, "Look, here's the deal. My brother will be here about…" Sasuke paused to consider, "Four o' clock-ish, let him in. His name is Itachi, and he's coming to visit his niece and nephew, and to… Examine you." Naruto nodded, understanding, "He's going to help you make dinner, and keep everyone company." Sasuke dug in his pocket, and handed him a keychain with various keys and various key chains of strange animals on it. He picked one key out from the rest, "This," He shook the key, making the keys jingle, "Is the key to that car outside. This is what you pick them up and take them to school in. Also, you pick up food as well if we need it."

Naruto's eyebrow ticked, it was like he was a friggin' housewife or somethin'! Ignoring that, he took the key from Sasuke and examined it, making sure he knew which key was the one for the car before pocketing it, nodding absently.

Sasuke nodded in satisfaction, asking, "You do _know _how do drive, right?"

Naruto growled, snarling, "Of course I do!"

Sasuke snorted, "Yah, yah. Don't scratch my car." Ignoring the (rather unperfected) death glare directed at him from Naruto, he called his children (who for some reason still hadn't come out from the kitchen).

Naruto immediately calmed himself and pasted a smile on his face as they raced out, backpacks strapped onto their backs. He listened to William's chatter as he walked outside to the car and helped them into the car and got in. Sasuke was watching from the doorway.

Naruto turned the key in the ignition, and asked in an overly-cheerful (for the morning) voice, "Seatbelts on?"

He got two affirmatives and successfully pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street, making sure to stick his tongue out at Sasuke through the open window.

Watching through his rearview mirror, he saw Sasuke roll his eyes and go back inside.

_Che, ass._ Naruto thought.

* * *

TBC… 

This'll keep going, and going, and going, and going.

Did you read the note up there? Please do.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, review and I might write faster… Err, _will_ write faster.


	5. Early Meetings and Catherine

Uhh… How long was that? Ummm… two weeks… and four days! Ha! Not bad, if I do say so myself.

Sorry, I just didn't know quite how Itachi would act like. Or what to do for this chapter. I'm running out of ideas! Ack! Heelllpp! If you review (.._when_ you review), give me ideas if you have any, that would really help me… Unless you hate this story and don't want me to get chapters up for months on end (…I won't do that.).

I'm answering (most) reviews at the end of the chapter. I say most because I haven't answered any, and hello! Forty eight is a _lot_ to answer (hey! I appreciate them all! Thank you so much!)!

**It's a Nanny's Job**

_Chapter Five- Early meetings and Catherine_

_When Sasuke's wife divorces him, and leaves him their kids, it's up to him to get a nanny. But nobody seems right for the job. Except for this blonde, who refuses to leave his property until he gets the job. What's Sasuke to do?_

* * *

Naruto traced a finger over one of the dusty photographs, admiring it with a slight smile. He had found yet another photo album, this time on Sasuke's desk. Naruto had abandoned the study, deciding that he had neglected Sasuke's bedroom. 

He was only halfway through the album, and he had already found his favorite picture. It was one of Sasuke and his two children, they were both barely three years old, it looked like. Sasuke was walking down the sidewalk, holding William's little tan hand in his own slim pale one. William was talking animatedly, his other hand gesturing wildly. Sarel was asleep in her father's other arm, snuggled into his strong chest. Sasuke had a small smile on his face while he talked to his son, his other hand holding his daughter protectively.

Naruto traced Sasuke's face. He seemed… Different somehow. Happier. His eyes seemed so warm, as well as his smile. Naruto wondered what had happened to change that.

He started turning the pages again, eyes searching for an answer. He found something, in the last picture. Sasuke stood there, in a tux, complete with a small white rose in the front pocket, arms firmly around the slim waist of a woman with long pale blonde hair and a wide smile. Her eyes, however, held something different. They were a murky grey, and unlike the rest of her, weren't glittering with happiness.

"That's Catherine." A smooth timber voice spoke behind him, making him jump and squeal in surprise. His eyes rested on a tall dark man behind him that had a striking resemblance to Sasuke. He had long black hair held in a ponytail at the base of his neck, pale as the moon skin, and black eyes. He was leaning over him, a half smile warming his features.

Naruto licked his lips nervously, "Itachi, right?"

The man nodded, "'The idiot', right?"

"What?" Naruto squawked indignantly, " No! Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!" He then blinked and looked down at the album in his hands, then up at Itachi, sheepishly running a hand through his short hair, "Err…"

Itachi waved a hand, "Already forgotten." He paused as Naruto gave him a grateful smile, "I'm here early to meet you." He looked Naruto over and his smile grew, "You don't look stupid to me."

Naruto blinked, "Err… Thanks?" He scooted over as Itachi sat next to him on the floor.

Itachi tilted his head to look at the photo that Naruto had been looking at earlier. "That's Catherine," He repeated, "Sasuke's ex-wife." When Naruto gave him a confused look, he continued, "They divorced about two months ago. He's had me babysit his kids since then, but I have a job, so I told him he needed to get someone else to do it."

Naruto nodded, and tentatively asked, "Why did they get divorced?"

Itachi's already dark eyes darkened even more, "She turned out to be a completely different person from who he thought she was. He… caught her cheating. In their bedroom, no less. Sasuke was so mad, he practically _threw_ the both of them out. He didn't even notice that Sarel and Will were watching until he turned to find them on the floor hugging and crying." He shook his head, "Sasuke immediately got her to sign the divorce papers, and he got custody of the kids. She hardly visits them."

Naruto sat, staring at the wall blankly. "That's so sad..." He whispered, looking sorrowfully at the obliviously grinning Sasuke in the photo. "I can't believe anyone could do that…"

Itachi nodded, "She only wanted his money. You wouldn't know it, but he's got a _lot_ of money. Luckily, she got none of it when they parted. Though she did try to protest that her father put her up to it."

Naruto nodded, getting up and putting the album on the desk again. He rubbed his arms, frowning sadly at the album for a second, before turning with a forced smile, "Well, I suppose I should get ready to get them, hm?"

Itachi stood up as well, checking his watch, "I suppose. I'll come with you." After Naruto's affirmative nod, he followed the blonde out of the house.

* * *

Itachi gripped the sides of the leather seat tightly, yelling, "Naruto! Slow down! Are you crazy?" 

Naruto glanced at him calmly as he sped through traffic, huffing, "You are such a wuss! I'm barely even going over fifty!"

"In a twenty-five mile zone!" Itachi yelled as a speed limit sign flashed by.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Relax! We're almost there!" Itachi sighed in relief as Naruto slowed down to the speed limit as he pulled into the school parking lot, parking haphazardly across two parking spots. Itachi was silent as they walked into the school and to the twin's classroom.

Some of the kids laughed and began whispering about the 'weird guy who got hit by the door' as Naruto walked by, but Naruto's response was only a small sheepish grin as he opened the classroom door.

William looked up grinning, "Naruto! Uncle Itachi!" Sarel ran to Itachi, leaping into his arms, giggling with a wide grin on her little face. William brought over his and Sarel's backpacks, handing his little sister's to Naruto. Naruto sighed and slung it over his shoulder, the bag settling on his side as the strap was much too small for his shoulder.

William grabbed hold of his hand (after giving Itachi a hug), and they walked to the car. Itachi insisted that he drive, and Naruto let him (after much arguing), though he did pout (he would deny this later) until William distracted him with telling him about his day. They soon made it to the Uchiha household.

* * *

Naruto sighed as yet another delighted squeal of laughter was heard from the living room. He had neglected to clean when he had gotten back from taking the kids to school, so he was doing some now. He had already dusted, vacuumed, and swept the kitchen. Now all he needed (would) do was mop the kitchen floor, and he was already halfway done. 

He heard the quiet drone of the television, and he could only assume that they had settled down to watch it. He continued mopping, not noticing the kitchen door open and close quietly.

When he was done, he straightened up to wipe his brow clean of sweat, smiling in satisfaction. The floor was spotless.

"You missed a spot." A voice whispered in his ear. Naruto jumped with a yelp of surprise, turning around to catch Itachi smirking in amusement.

Naruto growled, "Don't do that! And where?"

Itachi pointed to a spot near the oven, where a small black dot could barely be seen. Naruto's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "What, do you have x-ray vision or something?"

Itachi's smirk widened, and Naruto frowned, "Hey, it can barely be seen! You clean it up if it bothers you so much!"

Itachi rolled his eyes, muttering a "Fine.", before getting a rag from the sink and wiping it up, then throwing the rag into the sink again.

Naruto had only a moment to think that Itachi was much nicer then Sasuke was, before Itachi looked up at the microwave clock.

"You'd better start dinner. Sasuke will be home in half an hour." He said. Naruto immediately looked up at the clock, and true to Itachi's word, it was four thirty. Naruto made a panicked sound in the back of his throat and rushed to the cabinet where all of the canned food was kept.

Itachi raised a delicate eyebrow, "Maybe chili? That's quick and easy to make." He voiced.

"Are you saying I'm not good enough to make something complicated?" Naruto growled, but fished out two cans of chili anyway, closing the cupboard door and opening the one next to it to get a pot out and set it on the stove.

Itachi shook his head in a negative, "No, it's just, there's only a half hour left until Sasuke gets home, and he wouldn't be late, what with his big brother here and all."

"No, he'd be early." A smooth baritone stated from the doorway of the kitchen, and Naruto spun around to find Sasuke standing there, his two children hanging off of him. He wrinkled his nose when he looked to see that Naruto hadn't even started dinner, "Uzumaki, maybe you should consider starting dinner at least forty-five minutes before I am expected home, it would save the hassle of me having to tell you off."

Naruto immediately bristled, just as the quiet Uchiha had expected him to. "Don't treat me like a child, Uchiha! I didn't expect you to come home so early!" He turned around with a huff and grabbed the can opener from a drawer beside him and started opening the cans. "Besides, this isn't regular chili, nuh-uh, this is _my _chili."

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow and exited the kitchen with his kids to wait until dinner was over.

Itachi stayed to help Naruto with dinner and to just chat with him.

* * *

Very true to his word, when they all sat down to eat (while Naruto leaned against the counter, waiting for comments), the response to the food was very positive. 

"Yummy!" Both children giggled at the same time, their faces dirty with chile.

"This is very good Naruto, where did you learn to cook like this?" Itachi asked pleasantly.

Naruto beamed, "A really good friend." Naruto turned expectantly to Sasuke, while Itachi watched form the corner of his eye.

Sasuke twitched under the scrutiny of the blonde, unnerved. What was he supposed to say? 'Wow this is great!', or 'Stop staring at me, dumbass!'?

He tried to put both sentences into words appropriate for little ears, "Stop staring, Uzumaki." He paused, resting the now warm spoon against the rim of the blue plastic of the bowl, staring down into the red brown chili. He licked his lips, "It's... good, Naruto."

Naruto stood stock still for a moment, not believing his ears. Obviously he had imagined it! The bastard had just complimented him!

His grin was bright enough to light the whole city. "Whoo! Thanks!" He wasn't even thinking as he ran over and hugged the bastard from behind, his arms around the slim shoulders. Once he realized what he was doing, he immediately let go with a cough and an embarrassed grin.

He went over to say goodbye to the two children, laughing as they told him their ideas of what they should do tomorrow.

Long after Naruto had waved goodbye to Itachi, and gave a flippant 'See ya later Uchiha!' to Sasuke, Sasuke remained frozen in his seat, a surprised expression on his face.

Itachi hid his blatant grin behind his bowl of yummy chili.

* * *

**TBC**... 

Yah... Review, please, and maybe give me ideas for future chapters? …Or maybe some ideas for my other fic, 'Daredevil', I definitely need help with that. Email me or chat with me if you want, that'd be cool (and really nice of you).

Anyway, time to answer reviews. You can skip this if you want. Some I may skip, but I will put those names at the bottom. Thanks to all who reviewed (and who just read my story, you're all great).

**CooShyRee- **First reviewer! You deserve candy. Unfortunately I ate it all… Sorry! But thank you for reading!

**Naruke**- I absolutely loved your review, I have to tell you. It made me _really_ happy to see someone that liked my fic so much.

**Lo- **Don't you just love AU's? I know I do. Thanks for reading!

**Ame**- Thanks! Yes, this will be shonen-ai, eventually (sorry to those who either want it now, or don't like shonen-ai at all). I didn't hear the name Sarel anywhere, it just popped into my mind and wouldn't leave me alone (as most names I use tend to do).

**Bombay-Elk**- I look forward to reading your reviews, they're really long and… inspiring to read. They've all been really positive and awesome. NaruSasu moments will be coming up soon, I think, don't worry. I'll definitely fit Hinata somewhere in this fic, I could never leave her out (I've come to positively love her!). I'm not sure if Sakura will be coming in or not...

**Elektra107**- You're reviews are always nice to read, always positive! And Naruto in an apron? I can picture that too... Thanks for reading!

**Hogo-chan**- Err, don't die, don't worry, I'll update as fast as I can. :) Thanks for reading!

**BlackMystick**- Always nice to know that I have a character in character (if that made any sense). Thanks for reading!

**Baka Manuke**- I really like your pen name! Yes, it'll be shonen-ai, and it's nice to know you'll still read it since it is. Thanks for reading!

**F00lyJ00ly**- Another pen name I really like! Yay! AU's! You gotta love 'em, really nice to know that my AU is one that you like:) I really like your reviews, I look forward to them (ha ha, wunderbar)!

**Egnima**- Yes! Finally somebody who understands! It is _really_ annoying when it's too rushed and they jump each other almost on sight! Thanks!

**Bhodi li**- He he, yes, it does sound kinda nice, doesn't it? Thanks for reading!

**Nacht Kind**- Thank you! Yes, Naruto is always the preciousness. :) Thanks for reading!

**Oro-sama**- I like your pen name too. Sasuke always has a stick up his butt. And yah, Naruto just seems like the kind for kids, huh?

**Napolean Dynamite Clone**- Your cousins must be really cute! Thanks for reading!

**The troublesome twins**- Strange? Strange is good! Thanks for reading!

**LittleNeji**- …Really? My writing is good! Wah! Thank you!

**Vjgjhgjhg**- …Hope I got your name right. Did you have fun typing it:) Yes, it'll be shonen-ai (err…. I don't think I'll be writing yaoi for a while). I rated it M because I'm anticipating some kind of angst or something of the kind to come up soon. Thanks for reading!

**Maika-Kun**- Ooh, I like your pen name too! Nah, I'm not really into fics where they jump eachother almost on sight. I need something leading up to that (most of the time). Really nice to know that you liked something a little different from the usual:)

**Trekiael**- Yay! I have them in character! That's great to know. I wondered what would happen with Itachi too, until today (I wrote this entire chapter today)... And yes, this will eventually be SasuNaru.

**Liar-just-a-liar**- I updated! Hope you like this chapter!

**Chubby-king-Chocobo**- Cute pen name! Yup, never judge a book by its cover! And thanks, it's nice to know you think my fic is cute!

**Jeguila**- Brilliant? I like that. Hope you liked how Itachi acted in this chapter.

**KuraResa**- You loved all four chapters:) Hope you love this one as well!

And thanks to the other people who reviewed this fic- **eyes0neme19,** **InuAce, diamond-princess2006, Kawaiineziumi, KimiChe, Shizuka Ketsurui, **and** Muffin Ruler.**

And thanks to everyone else who has read my story. Hope you liked this chapter!


	6. Redheads and Birthdays

Yah… Three weeks, and three days. Maybe I should stop caring how long it takes for me to get a chapter out... I don't really feel like working on a clock…

Sorry, I'm in a sorta bad mood at the moment, sarcastic, you know. Anyway, enjoy.

**It's a Nanny's Job**

_Chapter Six- Redheads and Birthdays_

_When Sasuke's wife divorces him, and leaves him their kids, it's up to him to get a nanny. But nobody seems right for the job. Except for this blonde, who refuses to leave his property until he gets the job. What's Sasuke to do?_

* * *

"Well… That was certainly interesting." 

Sasuke shook his head and scowled at his brother. "Shut up Itachi." He stood up and began cleaning of the table. Children's laughter could be heard in the living room, watching a TV show.

"That Naruto is interesting." Itachi continued, ignoring his brother's snarled, "Shut _up_, Itachi!"

"He's not stupid, no, but he has got a quick temper. Curious, sympathetic…" Itachi trailed off softly, waiting for his brother to inquire.

"Sympathetic?" Sasuke asked, raising a thin eyebrow in question.

"I told him about Catherine." He hurried to continue as he watched Sasuke's back go rigid, "He needed to know! Better sooner than later."

"Why does he _need _to know!" Sasuke growled, turning around to lean against the counter, his soap-sod covered hands slipping on the cool marble top.

"He just does. He needs to know what subjects are wrong to bring up, what went on so he doesn't upset someone." Itachi explained, setting his chin on the palm of his hand.

Sasuke bit the inside of his mouth, whirling around to face the sink again. No use arguing with _that_, "Still..."

"You should've been the one to tell him." Sasuke nodded, "When? After a few months? A year?"

"He's not going to be here that long." Sasuke said as he dried one of the bowls.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "And why not? He's great with the kids, they get along great. They like him, heck, even I like him! So what's wrong with him?"

Sasuke paused, setting the bowl down in the sink, watching the sods slip off his hands blankly. What _was_ wrong with him? "He's… an idiot." He muttered weakly.

Itachi snorted, "No he isn't. You're the one being an idiot." He ignored the furious glare sent his way and continued, "He's not stupid. He's had a lot of experience with kids. He's great with them! You've seen him play with them. He can cook, he can clean,_ and_ he's good with kids… He could be a woman if he didn't have a dick! So what's wrong?" When Sasuke didn't answer, he decided to look for an answer.

"Jealous?" Sasuke ignored him and began washing a cup, "That your kids liked him so much so fast, and he hardly did anything? That they hang off of him now too? That they smile so easily at just the mention of him?" Itachi paused, watching his little brother put the cup away, "Sasuke, those kids are _your_ kids. They love you more than anything, you've always been there for them. Ever notice that when you get home they always smile and jump on you? That they want you to tuck them in every night? Won't go to sleep without a kiss goodnight? Sasuke, they love you. Nothin's going to change that." He watched Sasuke furiously scrub at a bowl, pointedly ignoring him. Then he realized _exactly_ what was wrong.

Itachi face-palmed, "Damnit Sasuke! _Please _tell me you aren't being a sore loser!"

Sasukie threw the plastic bowel back into the dink, "What would I have to be sore about?"

Itachi drummed his fingers on the tabletop a moment, "Oh… I don't know, how about having to give in to him so easily?"

Sasuke pulled an incredulous face, "What!"

Itachi grinned mentally, "Yah, yah! You had to lose to him, give him the job, because your kid took a liking to him." He was glad he finally got a reaction from his brother.

He mentally nodded in satisfaction as Sasuke's cheeks flushed, "I am not! There _was _nothing to lose!"

"Sasuke, you consider nearly _everything_ to be some kind of competition." He told him, as if he were speaking to a child, "When Naruto told you he wasn't leaving until he got the job, you probably went to get a timer, see how long it took before he got bored and went away."

"I did not!" Sasuke protested.

"Now you just sound like a little kid." Itachi voiced with a grin.

"Shut up Itachi!" Sasuke sighed.

"Face it, with Naruto, you're going to lose _a lot_. He has a fighter's spirit. You gotta learn how to lose." He smirked and got up, tapping the table for extra measure. "Either way you're both going to get on each other's nerves a lot. I have to go now, I'll see you later."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned back to the sink, listening to Itachi saying goodbye to his niece and nephew.

* * *

"Hey Kiba! How about this?" Naruto waved his friend over with a grin. When Kiba was beside him, he waved a pair of red lacey panties in his face. 

Kiba's face went beet red and he immediately grabbed the panties from the blonde and put them back, "Naruto! Hinata does _not _need panties! Especially _those _kind of panties!" He sighed exasperatedly as Naruto snickered, "Naruto, come on! Hinata's birthday is in a few days, and I don't even have an _idea_ of what to get her!"

Naruto sobered, "All right, all right. Let's look around somewhere else; nobody likes to get clothes as a present anyway." Kiba nodded in agreement and followed Naruto out.

As they walked around the mall, Kiba picked out stores to go into. Naruto rejected almost all of them, and the ones they did enter they came back out empty handed.

They finally made their way to the food court, both tired and annoyed. Ten minutes later they were sitting down with their selected food.

Naruto sighed, popping a French fry into his mouth, "I dunno what to tell ya, there's nothing here. Hey! Call and ask her what she'd like!" He leaned over to grab Kiba's black cell phone, but Kiba was faster and snatched it away before Naruto's fingers could even brush it.

"No! You can't just ask someone what they want for their birthday!" Kiba hissed.

"Why not? You don't have to worry about whether they'd like it, they don't have to worry about getting something they don't like, or surprises... It's a win-win situation!" He waved his hands for emphasis.

"What's wrong with surprises? I like surprises." Kiba stated, taking a large bite of his sub sandwich.

Naruto shook his head, shoving a few fries into his mouth, "I don't."

"You certainly like giving them." A monotonous voice said behind him.

Naruto yelped, jumping in surprise and twisting around to see who had interrupted them. With another yelp he fell off the chair, his legs still slung over the side. Snickers were heard around them as people watched.

He sighed and looked up to see the pale face of a redhead named Gaara. "Gaara!" Naruto cried, a large grin nearly splitting his face in half as he latched on to the red head's leg.

Gaara watched him boredly, his lips quirking up very slightly into what Naruto called the 'Creepy Boy Smile'. "Hey Naruto," He looked up at Kiba, "Hello Kiba." He shook his leg a bit, "Naruto, get up." He looked up at Kiba as Naruto struggled to get up, cursing the whole way, "What are you doing?"

Kiba looked at the food spread out on the greasy tabletop, "Well, I believe this is called eating." He checked once more, "Yep, definitely eating."

Ignoring Naruto as he cackled madly in his seat, Gaara rolled his eyes, "You _know_ what I mean."

Kiba sighed, "We've been looking for a birthday present for Hinata."

"Hinata?"

"Pale skin, short dark hair, really shy…" Naruto paused as Gaara shook his head, "White eyes?"

"They're not white! They're pale grey!" Kiba protested.

Gaara's milky green eyes opened wide in realization, "Always twiddling her fingers, blushes a lot?" A nod confirmed this, "Oh…"

Naruto looked around idly, looking for a store Hinata might like something from. His eyes landed on one and he grinned, _Perfect!_

He got up and knelt by Kiba, "Hey Kiiiibaaa…" Kiba looked at him with more then a little caution, and Gaara just looked on curiously. Naruto pointed at the store he had been looking at previously. Kiba nodded, saying the thing Naruto had been thinking, "Perfect."

They both got up to throw away their things, and headed to the store, Gaara trailing boredly beinhd them.

* * *

**TBC**... 

Alright, hope you all have a happy new year… I'm gonna get to actually _writing_ the new years fic…

See you all later.


	7. Fuzzball named Bronco

Already the seventh chapter. I think this is the most I've written in a story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**It's a Nanny's Job**

_Chapter Seven- Fuzzball named Bronco_

_When Sasuke's wife divorces him, and leaves him their kids, it's up to him to get a nanny. But nobody seems right for the job. Except for this blonde, who refuses to leave his property until he gets the job. What's Sasuke to do?_

* * *

"What the hell is _that_?" 

Naruto blinked, adjusting the warm bundle of fur in his arms, "It's a rabbit. I would expect you, of all people, to know that, Uchiha." He shouldered his way past the frozen man, looking around.

"That thing can _not_ stay here!" Sasuke growled, turning around so he could scowl at the blond, still holding the door open so anyone outside could watch the Uchiha's mild flip-out.

Naruto ignored him, a slightly puzzled expression on his face, "Where are they?"

"Who?" Sasuke grouched, closing the door with a sigh. _What was the use?_

"The kids, who else?" Naruto deadpanned, giving him a look that clearly said, _Where did you leave your brain today, moron?_

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Upstairs, in bed. Go get them up and ready, I have to leave early today."

Naruto's eyes shifted to the stairs as his mouth formed an 'o' in understanding. He moved toward Sasuke, holding out the rabbit.

Sasuke took a step back, hands held in front of him protectively, "What are you doing?"

Naruto blinked at him blankly, before a slow wicked smile spread over his face, "What's'a matter, Uchiha? Afraid of a little bitty fuzzball?"

Sasuke glared at him, forcing his hands to rest at his sides, "No, I'm not."

Naruto took a step toward him, holding the rabbit out, and Sasuke raised his hands and took another step back, his back colliding with the door, "Yes you are!" Naruto grinned.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am _not!_"

"Are t-" Naruto's mouth snapped shut as a soft voice came into the conversation.

"Naruto, what's that?" They both looked to see Sarel standing at the bottom of the staircase, blonde hair tussled and sticking up and around her face oddly.

Naruto's grin widened and he went to Sarel and knelt by her, showing her the furry bundle of fur in his arms. "It's a rabbit, Sarel."

Sarel's eyes widened, and she lifted her eyes to Naruto, "Can I..?"

"Sure."

Sarel lifted a slightly shaking hand and set it on the rabbit's small head, just above the eyes. When the rabbit just lifted his head and whiffed at the air a bit, she ran her hand down his next and scratched at his ears.

Sasuke opted to stay at least five feet away and watch. _If that thing shows ANY signs of aggression, I will throw it through the wall!_ When he saw Naruto once again approaching him with the furry thing, he backed away again.

Naruto sighed, "Come on, Sasuke! I have to go get William up!"

Sasuke was about to reply when a loud shout told them he didn't have to bother, "Naruto! Is that a bunny?"

Naruto moved to Sarel's side so he could look at William, currently standing at the top of the staircase, "Sure is, little man. Wanna pet it?" William's curious face immediately settled into an excited grin and he took the steps down the stairs two at a time.

He slowed down and stopped in front of Naruto, reaching an eager hand out to pet the little fuzz ball, but the rabbit, scared by his eagerness, shied away. William brought his hand back, and held it out in front of the bunny for it to sniff, and when it didn't shy away again, he petted and mussed the soft fur thoroughly.

Sasuke stepped up to Naruto, and, staying as far away from the little fuzzball as he could, said, "I'm going to work right now, so you need to get them ready, feed them, and get them to school _on time_." He stressed, making Naruto snort, "I won't be back until seven tonight," Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but Sasuke cut him off, "And yes, I'll pay you for overtime."

He knelt down and kissed both of his kids on the forehead, and bid them goodbye before grabbing his things and marching out the door.

The kids turned back from watching their daddy leave, turning their attention to their nanny.

"Hey, Naruto... Is this your rabbit?" William questioned, petting the long soft ears, while Sarel petted the furry back.

Naruto grinned, and he would have scratched the back of his head had he not been holding the rabbit, "Uhh, no. This is a birthday present for a friend of mine… Well, I'm not giving it to her, my other friend is… I'm just keeping it, 'cause he has a lot of dogs that might eat it."

William frowned in disappointment, "How long can it stay?"

"Just for today. Her birthday is tonight, at… seven." His musings halted immediately, and he gritted his teeth, "Well, that might be a problem." He handed the rabbit to William, telling him to sit down with it, "I'll just go fix it."

He immediately went to the kitchen and snatched up the phone, dialing a number. It rung three times before somebody picked up.

"Hello?" A hurried and out of breath voice answered.

"Hey Iruka!" Naruto grinned, knowing he was probably trying his old teacher's time.

"Ah, hello Naruto." Naruto heard a clatter and several muffled curses (which made Naruto snicker), before Iruka spoke again, "Not to sound rude, but if you don't need anything or something like that, I'm going to hang this phone up. I'm already late for school."

"You don't go to school." Naruto feigned puzzlement.

"You _know_ what I mean, Naruto!" Iruka growled.

"Fine fine. Alright, what are you doing at seven tonight?"

Iruka paused, shifting the phone to his other ear, "Umm… Nothing. Why?"

"Well, I need you to come by the Uchiha place and take me to Hinata's party."

"What? What about Kiba?"

"He was going to pick me up at five, when Sasuke got home, but since he isn't getting home until seven tonight, obviously he can't. He was hoping to get there early." Naruto replied.

"Two hours early?" Iruka deadpanned.

"You know how much he likes her." Naruto sighed, leaning against the counter and leaning over to peak out the kitchen door to make sure the kids were alright. When the silence on the other end of the line became too prominent, he decided to sweeten the deal, "You'll get to meet Sarel and William."

Iruka immediately brightened, "Alright. Tell me where it is, and I'll pick you up at seven." After Naruto had given him directions, Iruka hung up the phone with a muffled curse, screeching something about being late.

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. "Hey, you guys alright?" He called. Two affirmatives were yelled back. "I just have one more phone call to make, and then we can have fun, ok?" Again, two affirmatives were yelled back to him.

He dialed another number from heart and waited. Ten rings later, the phone was picked up.

"Hey."

"You are so lazy, mutt! Ten rings, I repeat, _ten rings_!" Naruto growled into the mouth piece.

"Naruto, you almost never pick up your phone-"

"Not true!" Naruto interrupted.

He was promptly ignored, "Anyway, get to the point, I have a job to get to." Kiba sighed the last part out. It sounded like he just got up.

"Lazy bum…" Naruto muttered, "I have to stay here until seven."

Kiba immediately spoke, "I'm not picking you up at seven, fox-face!"

Naruto nodded unconsciously, "I know. Iruka is going to pick me up and take me there. Tell Hinata I'm going to be a little late. I have to pick up my present at home, and wrap yours."

"What! You can't wrap up a rabbit!" Kiba hissed, and several barks were heard from his end, as if his dogs knew that Kiba was keeping a delicious little fuzzball just a few miles away.

Naruto laughed, "Of course not. I'll call you before we get there, and you can come out and get the little fur ball to give to Hinata."

"Alright. See ya later."

"Bye." And they both hung up.

Naruto went to the living room, and just leaned against the wall, watching the two children play with the little rabbit. The sat with their legs spread out and their little feet just touching, making a makeshift cage for the rabbit to stay in while they played with him.

It hadn't taken very long for him to get attached to them. How long had he been here? Only about two weeks. They were so different from each other, even though they had both been raised by one person after the divorce. He wondered how William was so excited about everything, and loud, when Sasuke was always quiet and said as few words as possible. Or how Sarel was so shy and even skittish at times when Sasuke was always so confident and brash.

But somehow, even without a mom, they seemed fine. Not happy all of the time, because Naruto knew that the kids knew they were missing somebody. He could see that no matter how apparently awful their mother had been, they still missed her.

He was glad that they could still get up and put big smiles on their faces every day. He remembered that he couldn't do that for a very long while after…

Naruto flinched, and abruptly pushed away from the wall and walked over to the two children. "Alright, we're running late, so hurry and get your clothes on, brush your teeth… Do what you do to get ready. Be back down here in fifteen minutes for breakfast."

William mock saluted, standing up and helping his sister up before they raced up the stairs to do as their nanny said. Naruto picked up the rabbit from the floor, noting with relief that it hadn't ruined the carpet with its bodily fluids. He lifted it up to his eyes, ignoring the big feet kicking at his hands, "Where am I supposed to put you?" He murmered.

With a shrug, he tucked the rabbit under it under his arm and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

In the bathroom five minutes later, both children were brushing their teeth. After spitting the white foam from her mouth into the sink and washing her mouth out with the cold sink water, she cocked her head to the side, waiting for William to do the same. 

"Will?" She uttered quietly once he had, rubbing her hands unconsciously. They had started to itch this morning.

"Hmm?" William hummed, grabbing a brush from the drawer at his side and quickly sweeping it through his short raven hair, motoning for Sarel to turn around so he could brush her hair.

"Why… Why do you think Naruto has those scars on his cheeks?" Sarel whispered, bringing her arms around herself.

William paused, the brush coming to a stop halfway through a stroke as he pondered the question, "Well… I don't know. Maybe they're tattoos?" He suggested, bringing the brush through his sister's hair all the way.

Sarel shook her head, "I don't think so. They aren't very dark and they don't look like tattoos… Maybe we should ask him?"

William considered this before shaking his head, "No, I don't think we should."

"Why not?"

"Just a hunch." William replied as he set the brush back in the drawer and quickly braided the pale blonde hair.

After Sarel thanked him, they both went to the kitchen to eat their breakfast.

* * *

"Well, excuse me! I didn't know you didn't like celery!" Naruto huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the rabbit staring at him on the counter. 

What Naruto saw: An angry rabbit staring at him accusingly for giving him celery.

What Sarel and William saw: Their nanny glaring and talking to an innocent little _rabbit._

Naruto bent over to pick the stick of celery up, and went to throw it away. He then turned to find two children staring at him as if he were crazy. Well, one, Sarel had crossed the kitchen floor and was petting the little angry rabbit. To her credit, the rabbit seemed to calm down.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "Alright, your cereal is on the table. Eat it quick, or we won't get to your school without me having to drive fast."

Both children complied as fast as they could, knowing that Naruto speeding more then he usually did wasn't good. Though, him driving wasn't good in the first place.

They were soon in the car. Though the kids had tried to eat fast, Naruto still had to go faster then his usual twenty miles over the speed limit deemed him. To his credit, the rabbit sitting in the seat next to him on a towel seemed to enjoy the ride.

* * *

Shutting the door with his foot and toeing off his shoes at the door, Naruto looked around, trying to see what needed to be cleaned. 

Not seeing anything that needed immediate attention, he decided to look around for some kind of box to put the rabbit in.

"I need to give you a temporary name. I can't keep calling you 'it', or 'rabbit'." He muttered to the bundle of fur on his lap as he looked through the cabinets beneath the sink for something useable. Finding only Tupperware, and none being big enough, he gathered the rabbit in his arms and stood.

"Just don't get attached to the name, because I'm pretty sure Hinata will want to name you. She'll probably find something more fitting for you anyway." He said to the rabbit, who seemed to nod in agreement.

Snapping his fingers, he muttered, "The garage." The rabbit squeaked, and Naruto laughed, "No no, that's not your temporary name. I think I'll find a box for you in the garage." He said as he opened the door to the garage, flicking on the light, which bathed the whole garage in an artificial white glow.

Naruto grinned, "Bingo! Boxes galore!" Unused boxes, big, medium, and small were stacked up against one wall. He went over to them, picking out a medium sized box, just a little bigger than a shoebox, and held it up to the rabbit as he walked back out, flicking the light off.

"Enough room to move around, but big enough so that you can't get out. Perfect, right, Bronco?" He grinned. The rabbit looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Why does everybody look at me like that?" Naruto groused, "Your temporary name is Bronco. I just thought you would like to feel bigger, more… Wild, I guess. And a horse definitely fits that description."

The rabbit seemed to sigh before nuzzling his head into the palm of Naruto's hand, the equivalent of his agreement. "Great!" Naruto crowed, bounding off into the kitchen to grab the abandoned towel to put into the box, and some treats for him. Bronco tried not to bite the blonde's hand off, feeling his little stomach turning as Naruto jumped around.

"Oh! Ewww!" Naruto screeched as a wet substance covered his hand and made a horribly wet stain on his shirt. "Bronco!" Bronco sniffed, a little rabbit grin on his furry lips. Instead of throwing up, he had…

"You peed on me! Dude! You could've said something, jeez!" Naruto growled, placing the towel in the box and putting the rabbit in it. He set the box down in the living room, before going in to the kitchen to wash his hands and the stain as best he could. Unfortunately, after a lot of scrubbing, the smell still wouldn't leave the shirt.

Naruto growled and rung out the now thoroughly wet shirt in the sink. He set the tangled ball of wet shirt on the counter beside the sink and went out into the living room with some vegetables for Bronco.

He set the vegetables in front of the little rabbit's nose, sighing as he watched him eagerly dig in to the meal. He ran two fingers up the little rabbit's nose and forehead, grinning as the rabbit shook his head with closed eyes to rid him of the stray appendages.

"Stay here, I need to find a shirt. Mine isn't going to dry before I have to pick them up, and I don't feel like smelling like rabbit pee anyway." Naruto uttered, standing from his crouched position and making his way to his employer's room.

* * *

Naruto began tossing the shirts out of the drawers, frustration seeping into his movements. Almost all of the shirts were either dress shirts or a weird kind of dark blue shirt with a wide collar and a strange fan-like symbol on the back. Naruto wondered if Sasuke had ever heard of good taste in uniqueness. 

He finally found an extremely baggy dark blue shirt with the letters N.I.N. printed across the front, and the words 'Now I'm Nothing' scribbled on the back.

"Nine Inch Nails… Nice." Naruto muttered, pulling the shirt over his head and his arms through the armholes. He turned to leave, but (unfortunately) noticed the mess he had made with the shirts.

"Crap… He'll probably kill me if I don't clean this up." He shuddered as he thought of what horrible pointy objects his employer would use on him and immediately began picking up the shirts and folding them, placing them as neatly as he could in the drawer.

When he was finished, he went around the house, searching for things to clean. He picked up a few toys in the kid's rooms, noting with a frown that they were pretty much clean. He shook his head in mild wonder, he was an adult, and he still could barely keep his place clean.

Moving around the house, he only dusted the place a bit and vacuumed the living room. Bronco was much less than appreciative about that.

He looked around the more than clean house with a frown, glaring at the white carpet, "Stupid Sasuke… This place is too clean! You'd think he lives alone! He probably got up early this morning and cleaned the place so I wouldn't have anything to do!"

Then he paused to consider, "No… If anything, he'd want to give me _more_ to do… Bastard." He shook his head and went to retrieve Bronco from the kitchen. He laid down on his stomach in the living room, setting the box in front of him, staring at Bronco who stared right back.

"What am I supposed to do now?" He asked Bronco, as if he could answer. "No snooping for today, I don't feel like trying and failing to be sneaky. Maybe I could make cookies…"

He sat up and picked up the box, bringing it with him to the kitchen, absentmindedly looking at the clock on the microwave. _Only 12:05…_

Opening the freezer, he grabbed a pale of already-made cookie dough and got out a pan, preheating the oven to 350 degrees. He popped open the lid and pressed a finger to the swirl of peanut butter cookie dough. _Ooh, too cold._

He put the bucket in the microwave for twenty seconds. It came out sufficiently soft enough to use, so he began scooping it out with a spoon and rolling it into balls.

Bronco sqeaked something at him, lifting his little head up just enough to see over the edge.

"What?" Naruto muttered, not looking at the fuzzball as he rolled another ball of dough and put it on the pan.

Bronco sqeauked again, and Naruto turned to him in mild exasperation, "What, Bronco?" Bronco turned his head to the side.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" The unmistakable voice of one Uchiha Sasuke said.

Naruto turned to look at him, a dough covered hand resting on his hip, "The question is, what are _you_ doing?"

Sasuke lifted a brow, "I'm here for lunch."

"Don't tell me. You expect me to make you lunch." Naruto mocked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed the kitchen to the fridge, "No, I think I can do it myself, thank you." He quipped.

_Oh, this is gonna be soooo much fun. _Naruto sighed_, Greeaaat._

* * *

TBC… 

Oh wow. It feels like forever since I've written this… By the way, because I wanted to get this up soon as I could, it isn't beta'ed. So, ignore the wonderful mistakes.

I just realized though, I completely forgot about Akamaru! Poor Kiba! His best doggy friend disappeared!

Oh well… Hope you liked this chapter. Oh! And by the way! Thank you so much for the reviews! I've never gotten this much! I wish I could hug all of ya… Thank you. :)


	8. So Difficult!

Yes, I know it's been… Years since I've updated this, at least a long time… Sorry for that. The only excuse I have is that I lost interest in the story, and didn't have anything to write for it. But I'd never abandon this fic, so no worries…

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**It's a Nanny's Job**

_Chapter Eight- So difficult!_

_When Sasuke's wife divorces him, and leaves him their kids, it's up to him to get a nanny. But nobody seems right for the job. Except for this blonde, who refuses to leave his property until he gets the job. What's Sasuke to do?_

* * *

It seemed that Bronco had fallen asleep on him. _Damn him, he probably fell asleep on purpose, to leave me alone with… Him._

Naruto turned around to stare at Sasuke, who was eating a sandwich and reading the newspaper, carefully ignoring him. Sasuke hadn't even looked at him when he had almost dropped the pan of cookie dough. Luckily, he had saved it just before it hit the ground, and immediately stuffed it in the oven and set the timer.

_And the winner of the Ignore Naruto contest… Sasuke!_ Naruto could just imagine his uninterested face as he accepted the medal while the 'We are the Champions' song played. _Dear Lord.. How do people survive not talking for so long? He's reading a newspaper for goodness sake!_

"How can you read that thing?" Naruto asked suddenly, making Sasuke look up at him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What? The newspaper?" He snapped the newspaper and folded it in half, and set it on the table.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah! The newspaper is really boring! Nothing but a bunch of stories that didn't make it onto the news channel."

Irritation planted itself on Sasuke's face, "I read it because it's interesting." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but decided against it and opened the newspaper to read more.

Naruto frowned for a second before turning around to lean against the counter. He stared at Bronco for a moment (still sleeping), before grabbing the spoon beside his box and scooping up some cookie dough, which he promptly stuck in his mouth and ate. He turned to find Sasuke watching him, his nose wrinkled slightly in disgust.

"Wha?" Naruto attempted to say around the mouthful of dough. Sasuke's nose wrinkled even more.

"Swallow before talking. And don't eat dough from the bucket." Sasuke replied, frowning a bit.

Naruto automatically swallowed, "Why not?"

"You could get someone sick." Was the immediate reply.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't know I was diseased." He was slowly but surely getting irritated.

"Not diseased. It's a safety precaution, is all." Sasuke said, pursing his lips in distaste, as if merely talking to Naruto would get him sick.

Naruto threw his hands into the air in exasperation, "I don't know how people put up with you!"

Sasuke's mouth opened a little bit, but then he shut it, not knowing what to say. He didn't need to say anything anyway, because Naruto continued to rant.

"I mean, really! I haven't done anything to you! Drop the high-and-mighty act, alright, because it doesn't work on me! You may be my boss, but that doesn't give you the right to step all over me. We can have a decent conversation once in a while, without insulting each other, don't you think? It isn't that hard. I don't know about you, but I do it all the time." Naruto took a deep breath, and straightened up from his hunched over position where he had been nearly shouting in Sasuke's face, "Why are you being so difficult anyway?" He questioned.

Sasuke leaned forward, raising an eyebrow, "What does it matter? I'm your boss, you hardly have to talk to me." A little voice in the back of his head was screaming at him, telling him that maybe he was going to far, and not to anger the blond anymore, but he ignored it.

A mix of emotions flashed over Naruto's face so fast, Sasuke couldn't determine any of them. The only thing he could see, was that Naruto didn't know how to react to his question. Naruto simply stood motionless, multitudes of emotions flying over his features, before he settled on uncaring. If he acted like he didn't care, then Sasuke wouldn't care, and they could get on with their lives, right?

Naruto half-shrugged, pulling up a strained little smirk, "Hey, never mind, doesn't matter." And with that he grabbed the box containing a now-very-wide-awake Bronco and exited the room, opting to stay in the living room and watch TV until Sasuke had to leave. The cookies could burn for all he cared at the moment.

* * *

Sasuke sat frozen in his chair for a few minutes after Naruto had left the kitchen, deaf to the sounds of cartoons on the TV in the living room. What startled him into awareness was the loud beeping of the oven timer, signaling that someone had better take the cookies out unless they wanted their house to burn down. 

Sasuke sat still for a moment, wondering if Naruto was going to get the cookies out, but when he heard no movement from the other room, he sighed and got up to do it himself.

As he put the cookies onto a plate to cool off in the fridge, he thought about what had just happened. Why was he being so difficult? Or rather, why did he find being difficult with Naruto, and teasing him fun?

Sasuke smirked, that was an easy answer. It was because the blond was so animated. He always got a reaction, no matter how minimal the insult. He was amusing. Plus the fact that he liked to feel in control. So if he could get a reaction out of Naruto, and Naruto couldn't get one out of him, he felt in control.

Naruto was a hectic person. Sasuke didn't like chaos, he wanted an organized life, he wanted to know where he was going, what time he would get there, what and how much he was eating, he needed to know everything.

And with one person, chaos comes. Sasuke didn't feel as in control as he used to. He didn't know what his kids were doing when he wasn't there, he didn't know if Naruto would take them to the park, or to the grocery store, or if he was telling them stuff they shouldn't know... He simply didn't trust Naruto as much as he should've.

Sasuke sat back in his chair, brow wrinkled in thought. _Maybe getting to know each other wouldn't be a bad thing…_

* * *

Naruto didn't even look around as Sasuke came out of the kitchen, looking perfectly unaffected as per usual. Naruto did notice, however, when Sasuke stopped just behind the couch, not moving or saying anything. 

After a few minutes of silence, Naruto tilted his head up, gaze questioning. Sasuke was looking at him, and after a few moments he opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw _hesitance _in Sasuke's eyes. That just wasn't possible, Sasuke Uchiha doesn't hesitate!

"What?" Naruto asked, unsure if he wanted to break the silence.

Sasuke's eyes hardened, and he stood straighter, as if he needed to be ready and strong to say what he was about to say. "I… thought about what you said, and if you want… We could maybe get together sometime later and learn a little more about each other, to better the employer-employee relationship." After he was done talking, he shifted a little as Naruto looked at him in open surprise, mouth hanging slightly open and eyes wide.

After a few seconds of silence, in which Naruto did nothing but gape, Sasuke stiffened his posture a little with a glare, taking Naruto's silence as a negative, "Close your mouth, idiot, it was only a suggestion." And he turned around stiffly and marched out the door, grabbing his briefcase on the way.

Naruto snapped his mouth shut and jumped off the couch and raced out the door after Sasuke. Just as Sasuke was opening the car door, Naruto grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the door, and smiled a little sheepishly when Sasuke turned sharply to face him.

"Sorry about that, Sasuke… I just never thought you would care enough to want to get to know me better." Naruto muttered, shivering a little in his short sleeved shirt as a cold wind rushed by.

Sasuke frowned a little, "We need to be able to get along. It's better for us and better for Sarel and William."

Naruto's smile faltered a little, but he picked it up again quickly, "Sure, Sasuke." He tilted his head a little, trying to think of any free time on his schedule. "Well, how about two days from now? I could get Iruka to babysit Sarel and William, I bet he'd love to do that. He's a sucker for little kids."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and Naruto continued hastily, "Oh, don't worry. He's totally trust-worthy, I would know. He's really good with kids, and he'd do anything for them, he doesn't like loud music, he never cusses, he wears nice clothes, he's never late…" Naruto trailed off, before coming up with something he thought would sway Sasuke into letting Iruka babysit, "Plus, he's like a total prude. He blushes whenever something even near-mmph!" Naruto's speech was cut off as Sasuke slapped a hand to his mouth, determined to end his babbling.

"Moron." Sasuke muttered, an eyebrow twitching just a little in annoyance, "He can babysit, but you have to ask him first, and call me to tell me if he's alright with it, alright?" He removed his hand, waiting for an answer.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. You go back to work now." He commanded, laughing a little as Sasuke glared at him for ordering him around. He laughed even more when Sasuke did as he was told and got into his car.

* * *

Soon enough, Naruto found it was seven o' clock, then five minutes past, ten minutes past… And neither Sasuke nor Iruka had shown up yet. 

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh, before pulling open the dishwasher and putting the dishes he had been washing in. He turned around to find two little people staring up at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" William asked, blunt as always.

Naruto shook his head a little, wiling the blonde strands of hair to stay away from his eyes, "Well, remember how I told you about Iruka?" Both children nodded, "Well, he's supposed to pick me up to take me to Hinata's party, and we have to go back to my place on the way to pick up my present for her…" He trailed off as the doorbell echoed throughout the house, and he moved around the kids into the living room to open the door.

The door opened to reveal a slightly mussed looking Iruka. He waved a little sheepishly, a small smile on his face, "Sorry Naruto… I kind of… slept in." Naruto let his hand drop from where it had been in a mock-stern posture on his hip, and he let the teacher in.

"Not a problem, you deserve some good rest anyway. Say hi to Sarel," Naruto pointed to Sarel, who was standing a little close to her brother out of shyness, "And William." William waved enthusiastically with a big grin on his face.

Iruka waved back just a little, gentle smile on his face, "They're so different from each other…" He muttered, so that only Naruto could hear. Naruto laughed and nodded, knowing that was something he had marveled about more than once.

"You must be Iruka." A voice from behind startled Iruka, making him jump in the air a little before turning around to find Sasuke closing the door behind him. Naruto rolled his eyes, not the least bit startled, being used to the Uchiha's less-than-ordinary entrances by now.

"You're kinda late, Sasuke." Naruto muttered, a small frown on his lips. Iruka rose an eyebrow at him, a little surprised by his less-than-cordial attitude toward his superior.

"I got caught in traffic, blame that. Now you can go to your party, have fun." Sasuke looked at Iruka, a smirk on his lips, "Naruto and I were talking this afternoon, and I'd like to know if you would babysit Sarel and William two days from now, about the time I get home, five o' clock."

The other eyebrow rose on Iruka's face, "What for?"

Naruto grinned, "We're gonna get to know each other better to," He raised his hands into the air, making quotation marks, "'Better the employee-employer relationship'."

Iruka looked back and forth between them for a moment, before a small smile tugged at his lips and he nodded.

"Great! Now, we gotta go, because Kiba'll get real mad at me if we're really late!" He grabbed Iruka's arm, and began tugging him out the door, "By the way, Sasuke, there's som left-overs in the fridge if you want some! See you later kids! Bye!"

A minute later Naruto ran back through the door, muttering something about a 'fuzzball', and went into the kitchen. He came back out with a box, and inside was the rabbit. He ran back out the door, shouting a 'Bye!' behind him and jumped into the car.

And then they were gone, the door shut, and three people were left a little befuddled in the living room of the Uchiha house.

* * *

"Ack! Seven fifteen! We're late! We're late!" Naruto shouted, startling Iruka and interrupting the peaceful _silent _car ride. 

"'Not time to say hello-goodbye, I'm late I'm late I'm late!'" Iruka quoted, chuckling as Naruto glared at him, "Calm down Naruto, I'm sure Hinata will understand. I know for a fact that Kiba would have set Akamaru on you, if Hinata weren't there, so you're safe. Stop freaking out."

Naruto relaxed into the seat, but after a few minutes, his impatience began growing. Iruka noticed this when Naruto sat up a little straighter and crossed his arms, a clear sign that somebody better distract him before he blew up.

So Iruka did the only thing he could, he jerked the wheel hard enough to make the car go into the next lane, causing Naruto to hit his head on the window and several cars to slow down and honk at him. He even caught a few drivers giving him the finger.

When Naruto sat up again, he was clutching his head and yowling at him like an angry cat. "What the fuck is your problem? Why the hell did you do that?" He rubbed his head, muttering many colorful curses that Iruka knew he would never be able to repeat.

He shugged, casually flicking on the radio, keeping the volume low as to not piss the blonde off more, "I didn't want to listen to you whine anymore."

"And THAT was your solution?" Naruto screeched indignation along with a 'what the hell?' look on his face.

"It was the only thing I could think of." He shrugged again, and turned up the volume, ignoring Naruto as he pouted and continued rubbing his head.

Five minutes later they were at Naruto's apartment, and Naruto got out of the car, _still_ rubbing his head and growling about this and that. He went into the building, and a few minutes later came out with a poorly wrapped package in his arms.

"I'm not a pro at wrapping presents, so sue me!" Naruto growled in response to Iruka's expression, to which he just rolled his eyes and pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the road.

"What did you get her?" Iruka questioned once they were on the freeway. Cars zoomed past them, and Iruka knew that Naruto was getting more and more impatient with his slow driving. He had always told him he drove like an old granny.

"Just some jewelry I found that I thought she'd like." When Iruka still looked like he wanted to know, Naruto sighed, shifting the package on his lap a little and continuing, "It's just a necklace. It's something I found in a store… I thought she'd like it, because it's got a pale pink jewel in the middle of a little shell. Then it's got little bits of shells strung through the rest of the necklace."

Iruka smiled softly, "Sounds really pretty."

Naruto nodded, "I thought it would match her. Plus everyone knows how much she loves the ocean…" Iruka nodded silently as he pulled in to the neighborhood that Hinata lived in, "Almost there…"

* * *

TBC… 

Yes, I know, small chapter. I had already done about half the chapter a few days ago, but when I re-read it, it sucked, so I re-did it. I know Sarel and William are hardly in this chapter, but I wanted to focus on other characters more, get more into Sasuke and Naruto and how they react around each other…

I hope you liked this chapter, love you all for the reviews last chapter! Past one hundred, that's a first. :) Thanks so much! See you next chapter!


	9. It felt really good

It's weird. I'm on Spring break, only the second day, and I'm bored out of my mind. Seriously. I haven't got a thing to do. Yesterday I cleaned the house and danced around to my music all day. Tell me that isn't boredom.

So today I decided, hey, why don't I write the ninth chapter? Might as well, I've got nothing better to do. So here it is.

Anway, hope you like.

**It's a Nanny's Job**

_Chapter Nine: It felt really good_

_When Sasuke's wife divorces him, and leaves him their kids, it's up to him to get a nanny. But nobody is right for the job. Except for this blonde, who refuses to leave his property until he gets the job._

* * *

The pain on the side of his head had dulled a little by the time he made it up to the door, rabbit's box tucked under one arm, his present placed on one side of the rabbit, a cloth slung over the top. Naruto had to remind himself multiple times not to rub it, as it seemed to make the pain worse. 

Still silently cursing his adoptive father, he reached up and knocked three times on the door and waited for someone to answer. The faint beat of rock music drifted out to him through the thin door, and he found that strange because he knew that Hinata only liked classical music. He stood still for a minute or so, listening and waiting for someone to come and open the door. When nobody did, he reached up a hand and banged on the door with the side of his hand.

He stood back and listened, and this time he did hear someone coming to the door. The door opened a little, and two nearly white eyes looked out. They lit up upon seeing him, and Hinata opened the door the rest of the way and invited him in with a wave of her hand.

"Hey Naruto," Naruto smiled at her, happy that she had come out of her shell enough to not stutter around him, "Thanks for coming."

Naruto nodded, "No problem, Hinata. Sorry I'm late..." Hinata waved it off, "Oh! Happy twenty second birthday!"

A light blush bloomed on her cheeks, and she nodded her thanks, before spotting what Naruto had tucked under his arm. "What's that?"

Naruto had almost forgotten about the little furball he had with him. He twisted away, hiding the box from Hinata's curious eyes, "Present." He said, and that was all he needed to say.

"Oh." Hinata uttered, before pointing in the direction of the kitchen, "Well, everyone's put them in the kitchen, so..."

Naruto nodded, before giving her a brief one armed hug, and making his way to the kitchen. He was stopped to talk a little by a few people along the way, and though he looked around, he saw no Kiba.

_That's funny... You'd think he'd be attached to Hinata's hip._ He opened the swinging door to the kitchen, and saw why there had been no Kiba out there. He was in the kitchen, looking around the fridge for a soda.

Naruto set the box on one end of the kitchen table and made his way over to Kiba. Kiba had just opened his soda, when Naruto smacked him upside the head. He whirled around, an angry remark on his lips, when he saw Naruto triumphantly grinning at him.

"What was that for?" Kiba growled, taking a sip of his soda.

Naruto shrugged, "Impulse."

Kiba reached over, and smacked him on the side of the head. Naruto immediately grabbed his head, scowling and muttering obscenities.

Kiba blinked. "What's the matter?"

Naruto took a few deep breaths before growling through clenched teeth, "Wrong side, asshole! I've got a bruise on that side!"

Kiba winced, immediately feeling bad, "Sorry man, I didn't know." Naruto nodded, frowning and rubbing the side of his head, "Why've you got a bruise on your head?"

"Iruka." Was Naruto's one-worded reply.

If Kiba had taken a drink of his soda at that moment, he would've spit it back out in surprise. "Iruka? What'd he do?"

"He fuckin' jerked the wheel when he was driving me over here, and I hit my head on the window." Naruto spat, dropping his hands to his sides, remembering that rubbing didn't help.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "I assume he had a reason to do that."

"Why would you just assume that?" Naruto questioned.

"Because he has a good reason for everything." Kiba sighed, as if it were a known fact all over the world.

An embarrassed blush spread across Naruto's cheeks as he muttered something.

"Hmm?" Kiba hummed, amusement in his dark eyes.

"I was, as he put it, 'whining'." Naruto said, glaring as Kiba laughed.

"I can see that."

"Shut up, Kiba." Naruto said as he smacked him upside the head.

* * *

Hinata was seated at the clear end of the table, a nice white frosting cake in front of her, twenty-two glowing candles set along the sides of it. Kiba was standing beside her, an arm around her small shoulders and a big grin on his face. Hinata's eyes glowed in the light of the candles, and it gave an unnatural glow to her skin as she listened to everyone singing 'Happy Birthday'. 

At first she had looked down while everyone sang, but Kiba rubbed her shoulder and she looked up at him. He smiled at her as he sang, and Hinata had to smile back.

Naruto grinned while he watched the exchange. They were meant for each other, and everyone knew it. They'd be together forever.

Naruto stood a little to the side as Hinata opened presents, sipping a soda. She opened his second to last, and she said she loved it. Kiba helped clasp it around her neck, and told her it made her even more beautiful.

Then she opened Kiba's present, and the most delighted expression took over her face. She took the bunny out of the box and set him on her lap, never-minding her skirt. As she pet it, she thanked Kiba so many times Naruto lost count. They ended up kissing, but they had to break apart when people laughingly groaned and told them to get a room.

The night continued on, soon dwindling down to only the three of them. Naruto started when he saw the time on the VCR clock. It said one o' clock in glowing green numbers. He called a cab, knowing that Iruka wouldn't be up at one o' clock. He asked for money from Kiba, who grudgingly gave him some, telling him to pay him back as soon as he could.

He sighed and went into the kitchen to throw away his many empty soda cans. Kiba yelled a good-bye to him as he exited, and Hinata gave him a hug and another 'thank you' for the necklace at the door.

He climbed into the cab and told him what apartment building he lived in, and they were off.

* * *

Naruto had trouble sleeping that night. It might've been the ten sodas he had, or the cake and ice cream, whatever it was it didn't matter. 

The problem was that he couldn't sleep, no matter what he did. He tossed and turned, he laid still for fifteen minutes without opening his eyes, he even tried sleeping on the floor. Nothing worked.

So he finally resigned himself to staying up until he fell asleep. As he sat in his small living room, munching on a sandwhich and watching late night crappy tv, he knew he was going to be really tired the next day. He just hoped he wouldn't fall asleep cooking dinner for the kids.

As he blankly watched the tv, he thought back on the night. The thing that stuck in his mind was the way Hinata and Kiba acted around each other. It made him feel warm inside, because he knew they loved each other and would always be together, but it also made him feel like a kicked puppy. He hadn't had anyone to hug or kiss or care about that way for a really long time. He missed having someone to lean on whenever he needed or wanted it.

He always had his friends though. At least he could talk to them when he felt bad. And then an idea came to his mind, and he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

It rang nearly ten times before somebody picked up. "What?" An angry female voice screamed, heavy with sleep.

Naruto winced. He hadn't meant to wake _her _up. He knew his ass was going to get kicked the next time he saw her. "Uhh... Hey, Temari. Can I talk to Gaara?"

There was shuffling around and a thud, and Naruto knew she had fallen off the bed. He heard several loud curses, then a softer thud. He heard Temari hiss something, before someone else picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Gaara's fully-awake voice said.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto chirped, hyperness washing over him as he heard his best friend's voice.

"Naruto?" Gaara seemed a little befuddled, which was something that didn't happen to the red head very often. "What are you doing up? It's... Two thirty in the morning. Don't you have to babysit those brats in the morning?"

Gaara had begun talking a lot more over the years he had spent being Naruto's friend. He had become less cold, and he was always there for Naruto when he needed it.

Naruto became indignant, "They're not brats!" Gaara didn't seem to care, because he only grunted, "And I'm up because I can't sleep."

"Because?"

"I... Had a lot of sugar at Hinata's party." Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck even though Gaara couldn't see it.

Gaara sighed, and Naruto could almost see him roll his eyes, "You know you shouldn't eat sugar before bed, Naruto. You can't sleep after you eat sugar."

Naruto scowled, "What are you, Iruka? Jeez..."

Gaara sighed, "I'm just looking out for you. Anyway, what else is wrong?"

Naruto blinked, "What do you mean, 'what else is wrong'?"

"You wouldn't call just because you can't sleep, Naruto. You wouldn't risk your life just because you can't sleep."

"Temari is scary..." Naruto muttered, a little shiver going through him.

"Exactly. So, what's wrong?"

"I think I'm going through my midlife crisis."

"...What?"

"You heard me."

"Naruto, you're not even twenty-five."

"Well... No, I'm not, but... You know, I went to Hinata's party, and her and Kiba were all lovey-dovey, and I just..."

"You just?"

Naruto knew Gaara knew what he was trying to say. He just wanted Naruto to say it. "I want someone to be lovey dovey with." He whined.

"Then go out and find someone to be... That with."

"You're such a help, Gaara." Gaara just grunted, "I haven't had someone in soooo long. I miss having someone to talk to whenever I want about whatever I want."

"I thought that's what friends were for."

Naruto glared at the glowing screen of his small tv, "You _know_ what I mean, Gaara."

"I can't do anything about it, Naruto. All I can say is that you will eventually find someone, you just have to look."

"How do you know I'll find someone?" Naruto questioned, his brow furrowing.

"Because you're Naruto."

A smile found its way to his lips, and Naruto laughed, "Thanks Gaara."

"Yeah yeah... Now, can I go back to reading, or do you want me to be your therapist?"

"Well, actually... Could you just talk to me until I fall asleep, Gaara?"

Naruto could nearly hear Gaara gritting his teeth. "Naruto, I really want to get back to my book."

"Then read it to me."

"What? No."

"Aww, come on Gaara! Please please please please please?" Naruto pleaded.

"No."

"Gaara, I'm gonna annoy you 'till you do."

"I'll just hang up then."

"I'll keep calling and waking Temari up."

Gaara growled, but gave in, "Fine." Naruto could hear him shifting to get more comfortable, before he began reading from where he had left off.

Naruto grinned. He had the best friends.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sound of his phone ringing right next to his ear. He moved around a little and picked up the phone, sleepily muttering a, "Hello?" into the receiver. 

"Get up Naruto, you need to get over to the Uchiha's house."

Naruto sleepily rubbed his eyes, "Whaaat?" He yawned, "Who's this?"

"The one who had to put you to sleep last night, Naruto."

"What?" Naruto had to fish around in his mind to find the name before saying, "Oh! Hey Gaara."

"Yeah, hi. Get up and get ready, you have to get over to the Uchiha house."

Naruto groaned and buried his head in the couch cushions, "Ooohh... But it's _Friday_!" He whined, his eyes closing in tiredness.

"Doesn't matter, Naruto. Get up now. Uchiha will be pissed if you show up late, or not at all."

Naruto realized that he would probably get fired if he didn't show up, so he grumpily got up and made his way to the bathroom. "Fine. Thanks for waking me, Gaara... I guess."

"See you." Naruto hung up and placed the phone on the bathroom counter as he began his morning routine.

* * *

Naruto leaned against the door as he knocked on it, too tired to get the key out and open it himself. 

Sasuke swung the door open, and Naruto fell over into him. Sasuke couldn't help the instinct to catch whatever was falling, and he found his arms around Naruto's waist, and everything went still for a moment.

Naruto found himself feeling sleepy all over again as his head rested against Sasuke's chest. _This. This is the warmth and feeling I wanted last night_, He thought. Then the full weight of the situation popped up and screamed at him, _Sasuke's_ chest!

Naruto quickly pushed himself away from the stunned Uchiha, looking away with a blush on his cheeks. _What was _that? He mentally screamed at himself.

Sasuke cleared his throat, and Naruto couldn't help but notice that the tips of his ears were pink, as well as his cheeks. It was so faint Naruto could barely see it.

"You were almost late, Uzumaki." Naruto snapped to attention at the controlled voice, "Don't let it happen again."

Naruto nodded, and Sasuke picked up his briefcase by the door and stiffly made his way out.

Naruto decided to push all thoughts of that event out of his mind as he walked up the stairs to wake the kids up.

* * *

"But Naruto, it's true! Horses can't throw up!" William was saying, trying to get Naruto's attention as he hurridly made their breakfast. 

"I never said I didn't believe you, William." Naruto said, trying to calm himself down as the clock continued to mock him with its time. He set the plates of eggs down in front of them and told them to be quick.

As he waited for them to eat, he picked at the shirt he was wearing. He was actually wearing two shirts. The one he had borrowed from Sasuke, and an extra so he would have another to wear when he gave Sasuke's back. He hadn't wanted to carry the shirt.

Another five minutes went by before they were done. He grabbed their backpacks and ushered them out the door and to the car. He gave them each their backpacks as they climbed in, and closed the car door behind them.

He made sure they both had their seat belts on before driving off, hoping that no cops would pull him over as he made his way through the neighborhood at ten miles over the limit.

* * *

He sighed in relief when he got home, without a speeding ticket and without the kids. They had made it to their classroom just before the last bell had rung. Their teacher had laughed when he brought them in, out of breath and trying to explain why they were almost late. 

The house was empty and still, and Naruto found himself a little creeped out as he walked through it. The morning's events came back to him, and he found himself wondering what the hell had happened.

He had felt fit to fall asleep on Sasuke's chest that morning. He was comfortable and warm. He had felt perfectly content in those few seconds. He could hear Sasuke's heartbeat, and feel the warmth he emitted, and it had felt really good.

_It felt really really good. _

...Oh shit.

* * *

TBC... 

And there's the ninth chapter. Finally, some kind of SasuNaru, no matter how small. Things are moving along. And yes, this was a short and boring chapter. Next chapter though, they're going to 'better the employee-employer relationship', so that should be fun.

Hope you liked this chapter.


	10. Obvious Beauty

Boredom strikes again. I actually typed up most of this chapter right after the ninth, but I couldn't get on the computer to finish it. But now it's done, and long, and hope you like it.

**It's a Nanny's Job**

_Chapter Ten: Obvious Beauty_

_When Sasuke's wife divorces him, and leaves him their kids, it's up to him to find a nanny. But nobody's right for the job. Except for this blonde, who refuses to leave his property until he gets the job. What's Sasuke to do?_

* * *

It's Saturday. Friday went by in a blur, all I could think about was what would happen today. What in the world will we talk about? Where are we going to go? How long would we be gone? 

The questions wouldn't stop coming. Sarel had to pull on my shirt several times because I kept zoning out.

Now, since Iruka's babysitting anyway, he's taking us both there. I suppose Sasuke will be driving, because I know Iruka won't let anyone use his car. I was always peeved about that, because it isn't like it's a Porsche or anything, what's the big deal?

As we pull up into the driveway, Sasuke comes out of the house, both Sarel and William holding onto one of his hands. Iruka couldn't hold in his 'awww'.

Iruka got parked the car and pulled the key out of the ignition, and got out. I got out a second later, crossing my arms over my chest in a vain attempt to keep out the cold. I could see Sasuke shivering too, but if I told him he'd never admit it.

Sasuke held out the hands of his two children, and Iruka took them both, watching Sasuke lean down and kiss them both on the forehead, before going inside into the warmth of the Uchiha house.

Sasuke watched them go into the house, and when the door closed behind them, he turned to Naruto with an expectant look on his face.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, waving a hand in the direction of his work car. As Naruto made his way over, Sasuke went to the driver side, pulling the keys out of his pocket and unlocking the doors.

Both were silent as Sasuke pulled out of the driveway and down the street. Naruto quickly found the silence unbearable, and was about to say something when Sasuke leaned forward and turned on the radio, taking a quick glance at Naruto as he pulled away.

The music that came on didn't surprise Naruto, it was classical music. Naruto could see he might actually get along with Hinata. Naruto tried to hide his grimace, but Sasuke was like a hawk and he caught the look.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Show, Naruto. It's for show."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, trying to block the music from his ears, "Show? What the hell do you mean 'show'?"

"I hope you don't talk to my kids with that mouth." Sasuke growled, eyes flashing. Naruto quickly shook his head, "I carpool with a few people from work, and they're real tight-asses. This is the kind of music they like, so I put it on."

Naruto had to fight the urge to blurt, 'As opposed to you?' on the tight-ass comment. "For show?"

"For show."

Naruto shook his head amusedly, "I wouldn't do that. If it were my car, I'd put on anything I want, company be damned. Do you even like them?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Well then, why do you try to please them? If you don't like them, that's a good reason to put music on that grates on their nerves."

Sasuke shook his head, rolling his eyes. Naruto could see amusement sparking in his eyes though. "Alright then, you change it to something you want to listen to."

Naruto wondered if he had heard wrong, "Excuse me?"

Sasuke frowned, and Naruto realized he probably didn't like repeating himself, "Change the station to your liking, idiot."

Naruto pushed down the anger he felt at the insult, and played with the radio dial for a while, looking for his favorite station. When he got to it, he leaned back with a satisfied grin. One of his favorite songs was playing.

'_Everbody wants to live, like they wanna live, and everybody wants to love, like they wanna love, and everybody wants to be closer to free'_

Sasuke looked at the numbers displayed, and though it wasn't his favorite station, he could live with it. The music wasn't bad.

Naruto turned to him, self-satisfied grin still in place, "Know this song?"

Sasuke had to take a moment to listen to the lyrics. Not recognizing the beat or the lyrics, he shook his head no.

"Are you serious? This is one of my favorite songs!" Naruto mock-gasped, putting a hand to his chest.

Sasuke listened to the song again, and looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "This song?"

Naruto shrugged, "What? It has a good beat."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

'_Everybody one, everybody two, everybody free, everybody needs to touch, you know, now and then, and everybody wants a good, good friend'_

"So, where are we going?" Naruto asked, bobbing his head to the music.

Sasuke faltered, "I... Don't know."

Naruto would've fallen over if he weren't in a car, "What! Sasuke Uchiha, the most organized and schedule-oriented person I know, doesn't know where we're going?" He looked around with a thoughtful expression before muttering, "Hell must've frozen over."

Sasuke sighed. "Any ideas then, genius?"

Naruto grinned, "Nope."

"Think hard."

'_And everybody wants to love, like they wanna love, and everybody wants to be, closer to free, yeah, closer to free...Yeah, yeah, yeah…'_

Naruto frowned, "Yes'sir!" He mock saluted, before looking out his window, watching the stores and restaurants pass by. One in particular stood out, "There!"

"Why there?" Sasuke asked, as he pulled into the far lane to turn into the parking lot.

"Because they have the best food ever!" Naruto exclaimed, bouncing a little in his seat.

"...It's a cafe, Naruto."

"I know! One of my friends works there, and they have really good breakfast food!" Naruto said as he unhooked his seat belt and climbed out of the car. When Sasuke didn't move, Naruto leaned into the car, his best puppy-dog look on, "Please?"

Sasuke looked away, scowl on his face, "Naruto, I have two kids, do you think I can't resist the puppy eyes?"

Naruto laughed, "Then why'd you look away?"

He didn't get an answer as Sasuke violently twisted the key out of the ignition and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Naruto pushed the door shut more gently and ran after him, humming the tune of the song they had been listening to.

Naruto ended up running all the way to the cafe, and Sasuke had to jog to catch up to him. He sighed a 'thank you' to Naruto as he held the door open for him.

Naruto found a seat near the back, right next to the window, and they sat across from each other. Sasuke looked through the menu provided at the table, while Naruto called over a waitress.

"Hey Ino!" Naruto called, waving a blonde haired woman over. The woman came over with a bright smile on her face, pulling a pad of paper and a pen out of her uniform apron along the way.

When Ino got to their table, she flicked Naruto on the ear. Naruto hissed and rubbed at his ear as he asked, "What was that for?"

Ino put a hand on one hip, "Temari told me you waked her up at three in the morning Thursday night."

Naruto held up a finger, "Well, actually it was Friday morning, but--" Naruto was cut off when Ino flicked his ear again. He poked her angrily in the side, and she backed up a few inches, "Would you stop flicking me? Jeez..."

"Why did you wake her up so late at night?" Ino asked with a scowl.

"I couldn't sleep."

"So you called her?" Ino asked, incredulous expression replacing her scowl.

Naruto grimaced, as if the mere idea could kill him, "No. I called Gaara."

"Why didn't you call his cell phone?" Ino asked.

"He turns it off at night." Naruto replied.

Ino pulled a face, "Oh. Ok then..." She looked at Sasuke, and a delighted expression took over her features, "And who is this handsome gentleman?"

Naruto glared, protectiveness flowing through him, "Ino, don't. You know you've got someone."

Ino sighed, regret taking over, "I know... If only I had met you before him."

Naruto reached over and poked her in the side again, and she swatted at his hand. "You know you love him."

Ino crossed her arms, "Technicalities." She muttered, before she took priorities into her hands again and she pulled the pad of paper in front of herself again, "Alright then. What can I get you two?"

"The usual." Naruto said.

Sasuke scanned over the menu again before speaking, "Coffee, black." He ignored Naruto's grimace as he waited for Ino to write his order down, "And... A blueberry muffin."

Ino blinked, "Are you sure that's all you want?"

"No wonder you're so thin." Naruto muttered, ignoring both of their glares.

Sasuke nodded, "That's all I want, thank you."

Ino hesitated, an uncertain look on her face, before walking away to get their food.

"You're not big on food, are you?" Naruto said dryly.

"Shut up."

Naruto sighed and stayed silent until they gave them their food. A plate with two big hot pancakes and two pieces of bacon was given to him, with a root beer, while Sasuke got his black coffee and blueberry muffin.

Sasuke looked his food over once before asking, "How do you stay so thin? I've never seen you eat anything healthy in all the time you've been my kid's nanny."

Naruto looked up from where he had been stuffing his face with pancakes, and swallowed with a little difficulty before replying, "I can't stay still."

"Excuse me?"

"I. Can't. Stay. Still." Naruto said, fighting the urge to lean over and smack Sasuke upside the head, "Iruka always said I had ADHD, or something like that. I have to stay active or I get really bored. Staying still and listening to people for a long time used to be really difficult for me. Not so much anymore."

Sasuke nodded silently. Should've expected something like that. They continued eating in silence. Sasuke ate slow so that he wouldn't be finished and have to wait for Naruto to finish. He found he didn't need to do that, as he found himself only half-finished and Naruto already done with his food only ten minutes later.

"Come on, Sasuke!" Naruto whined, mouth covered in syrup, "Let's go somewhere else! This is boring!"

Sasuke felt irritation biting at his sides. "Fine." He set down his three fourths finished muffin and waved over Ino.

Naruto blinked, "Sasuke, finish that first, or you'll be really hungry."

"I'll finish it in the car." Sasuke said, before asking Ino for the check. She nodded and went to get it, and was back quickly.

Sasuke paid for both their breakfasts, and Naruto found his protest cut off as Sasuke handed the money to Ino and got out of his seat.

Sasuke was about to open the door when he turned to Naruto, "Go wash that syrup off your face."

"Syrup?"

"You have syrup on your face. Go wash it off." Sasuke sighed. He stood by the door as Naruto went to the bathroom to wash it off.

Irritation was eating away at Naruto as he washed off the syrup. He felt like a child. Though he was thankful that Sasuke hadn't let him walk out of the cafe with syrup all over his face, the way he had told him to wash it off ticked him off. Like he was a child.

The thing that really pissed him off though, was him paying for their breakfast. He had brought along money to pay for his, and he was thankful that Sasuke had paid (as he was low on cash), but he felt like he was being given charity. And he didn't like charity. He had been given enough of that, along with pity, when he was younger, and he hated it. It made him feel as if everyone thought he couldn't take care of himself, like he was someone who needed their help, like he wasn't anybody. Just someone to be pitied and given fake acts of sincerity.

Naruto had to take a few deep breaths before he left the bathroom, face dry and clean. He had to remind himself that Sasuke didn't know that what he did had made him feel bad.

Sasuke didn't say a word to him as he walked out the door ahead of him, making his way to the car. Neither said anything as they got into the car and left the parking lot.

It was Sasuke who broke the silence finally, "Where to?"

Naruto was quiet a moment before saying, "How about the park?"

Sasuke couldn't keep the incredulity off his face, "The park?"

Naruto nodded, feeling irritation surging up again, "Why not? It's a nice place to go to. Besides, the weather is nice."

"It's freezing, Naruto, there's no sun. The sky is covered in dark clouds." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded again, excitement overtaking the irritation, "I know! Isn't it great?" Despite what most people would've thought, he loved the cold and dark. He loved when it rained and snowed, and when dark clouds covered the sky and blocked out the sun. It was like the whole world was silenced. When it's cold and dark, things go silent, and people are left to look up at the sky and simply stand and watch.

Sasuke frowned, "But it's cold."

"And that's a problem for you?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes it is."

"You don't like the cold?" Naruto asked.

"No I don't, Naruto."

"Total mind blow." Naruto muttered. "Alright, how about this. We go to the park for a little while, and you pick the next place to go."

Sasuke frowned, "You picked the last place."

"You told me to because you didn't have any ideas." Naruto grinned, satisfaction in his tones, "So, to the park we go!"

Sasuke sighed and made a u-turn.

* * *

It was even colder when they stepped out of the car. Naruto shivered as a cold blast of wind swept over him, but despite his shivers he jumped onto the curb and ran along it, leading the way into the park. 

Sasuke didn't bother to follow as he opened the trunk and got out two jackets. He pulled one of them on and slung the other one over his shoulder as he closed the trunk and locked up the car, before following Naruto at a more sedate pace.

Naruto finally stopped by the lake that covered a lot of the area of the park, waiting for Sasuke to catch up. He jumped around as he waited, knowing that keeping active helped keep the warmth in.

Sasuke threw the extra jacket at him as he drew near, and Naruto thanked him as he pulled it on. Naruto tugged at Sasuke's arm before running to the playground.

Sasuke had to wonder whether Naruto was really a child in a man's body as he watched him go down the slide, squealing like a child.

Naruto had played on every piece of equipment, discluding one that needed two people to work. Naruto rushed over to Sasuke, laughing as a few beads of cold sweat ran down his face.

"Come on Sasuke, come play with me!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke almost laughed in Naruto's face. "Play with you? I don't think so."

Naruto whined in disappointment, "Come on, Sasuke! Please? I won't stop bothering you until you do!"

"No."

"Come on! It'll be fun, I swear!"

"No."

"Sasuke!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Naruto adopted a sly look, "How about I make a deal with you. You go on that teeter-totter with me, and then we can leave the park."

The appeal was too much. "...Fine." Sasuke muttered, not happy about giving in. He followed Naruto over to the teeter-totter, and sat on one end while Naruto sat on the other. Naruto, being the one who's side was on the ground, pushed up and Sasuke found himself on the ground instead. He pushed up, then Naruto, then him, and Sasuke actually found himself enjoying it. He hadn't been on a teeter-totter since he was a child.

Naruto caught the small amount of pleasure on Sasuke's face, and felt a satisfied. At least he was having fun. Never mind that he knew Sasuke wouldn't admit it.

* * *

As they were leaving the park, Naruto stopped by the lake, grabbing Sasuke's arm to stop him. Sasuke gave him a questioning look, and Naruto pointed out at the lake. 

A few minutes passed, and Sasuke still couldn't see what Naruto was seeing. "What?" He said.

Naruto looked at him, bothered by the disruption of silence. "Don't you see it?"

Sasuke sighed, toeing the ground in impatience, "No, Naruto. What am I supposed to see?"

Naruto sighed and tugged at his arm as he kneeled. Sasuke kneeled next to him, and looked in the direction Naruto was now pointing. "Look at the top of the water, and try to see through it, look down near the bottom. You'll see it."

The water was hard to see through. It was tinted brown, but that might've been the bottom reflecting onto the surface. Sasuke looked at the spot Naruto was pointing at, and looked through the water, looking at the bottom.

He could see a large shadow moving around at the bottom. Nearly a foot long. Sasuke turned to Naruto and murmured, "It's a fish."

Naruto nodded, not taking his eyes away from it, "Yeah. He's the biggest one in the lake. He's my favorite."

"It's a fish." Sasuke repeated.

"I know that, Sasuke. But you should see him. He's real big, and he's so silver he shines in the sun. He's got a pretty tail, and when he swims, it's like he glides through the water." He finally tore his eyes away from the water to look at Sasuke, his eyes getting a far-off look, "You should see him jump. It's like he's a flying fish. He can jump three feet in the air, I swear, and he makes the biggest splash..."

"It's a fish, Naruto."

Naruto got an annoyed look, and looked back at the lake, "I know, Sasuke. But open your mind a little and try to see the beauty. Not everything has obvious beauty." Naruto stayed still for a few minutes, watching the shadow of a fish move around, before sighing and standing, pulling Sasuke up with him. Sasuke followed him to the car. Something that Naruto had said had stuck in his mind.

_Not everything has obvious beauty._

* * *

Naruto didn't ask where they were going, and Sasuke didn't tell him. They both listened to the radio as Sasuke drove, both caught in their thoughts. 

Sasuke sat back, idly drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the song playing on the radio, but soon stopped when he noticed how still Naruto was. For some reason, it bothered him a lot, and he didn't know whether to say something about it or keep quiet.

He didn't know whether Naruto was the type of person that wanted people to talk to him when he was upset, or if he wanted to be left alone. He didn't even know if he was upset or just thinking.

Sasuke remained silent and didn't say anything to Naruto during the drive, but found himself getting more and more bothered. He was actually getting restless because Naruto wasn't talking.

So Sasuke gathered up his courage and spoke. "What's wrong, Naruto?"

Naruto started and looked up, a dazed expression on his face as if he had just woken up. "Huh? Oh. Nothing."

"Uh huh, sure. And I'm a big Husky dog." Sasuke said, sarcasm dripping from his tones.

Naruto looked at him, criticism in his eyes, "No, no... If anything you'd be a panther, or some kind of cat."

Sasuke had to do a double take. "What?"

Naruto had to search for the right words, "Well, you know if you were to suddenly become an animal, I'd imagine you'd be some kind of feline. You know, a panther, a tiger. Something powerful, and sly, and beautiful."

"Beautiful?"

"I..." Naruto faltered, "Well, haven't you looked in a mirror?" Bluntness was always his fort. Iruka had always told him he was never good at lying.

"...Beautiful?" Sasuke said incredulously.

"Can we get back to the subject at hand?" Naruto said, wanting to get away from the current topic.

Sasuke immediately grabbed at the chance to talk about something else, "Alright then. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Naruto... You haven't said a thing since we got in the car." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto frowned, playing with the cloth of the seat in nervousness. When Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh, Naruto finally spoke up, "Do you see beauty in anything!" He shouted, throwing his hands into the air.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I mean. I mean, I look at all these things, and I can see the beauty in them. I look at a tree, and I see beauty. I look at a fox, and I see beauty. Damnit Sasuke, I can even look at a fish and see beauty!" Naruto paused, and wetted his lips, "You know... I bet, I could look at you, and see beauty in you. Not the outside. The inside."

Sasuke had to look away from Naruto, not wanting to see the desperation in those eyes. He was pleading with him to understand. He didn't say a word for a few minutes, and as he turned the car into a parking lot, he said, "I see beauty, Naruto. Let me show you what I think is beautiful."

* * *

Naruto stared in awe at what was in front of him. He turned to Sasuke, eyes wide and said, "Dance studio?" 

Sasuke nodded, a tiny smile tugging at his mouth as he opened the door to the dance studio. A pleasantly warm blast of air washed over them as they made their way inside, a welcome change to the nearly frigid air outside. A tall slim woman made their way over to them as soon as she saw them, smile on her face as she spotted Sasuke.

Naruto was busy staring at Sasuke. _Did he just smile? It wasn't a very big smile, barely noticeable, but... That was an amazing smile._

Naruto had to fight to not turn into mush. He listened idly as Sasuke talked quietly to the woman, and followed when she led the way into a room well into the building. Naruto didn't bother to read the sign on the door, so when he went into the room he was surprised at what he saw.

He was expecting to see people dancing one of those dances you see in old time movies, where it's slow and proper with women in poofy dresses and men in uncomfortable suits with fake smiles. Ballroom dancing.

What he saw instead was something that peaked his interest and made him forget, for just a moment, Sasuke's unexpected smile. It was strange, but it had a beat that nobody could ignore. There were a bunch of women lined up along the floor, and there were a few men in the corner beating on drums, making a song that made you want to jump around and have fun. The women were dancing full out, spinning and lifting their legs into the air, grinning like it was the most fun they had ever had in their life.

It probably was. It looked like a lot of fun.

The blonde woman walked out of the room, leaving the both of them to sit at the back of the room and watch.

After nearly a half hour of watching the women dance in silence, Naruto turned to Sasuke with a smile. "Dancing, Sasuke. That's the last thing I would've expected you to find beauty in."

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah, well at least I don't find beauty in fish."

Naruto reached a hand over and pushed Sasuke's shoulder, a laugh escaping his lips. "Shut up."

* * *

It was after one o' clock when they left the dance studio. They had gone to other dance rooms after the first, and Naruto found himself surprised time and time again. It seemed he didn't know as much about Sasuke as he had initially thought. 

"Where to now, Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sasuke glanced at him once before looking back out at the road, one hand on the steering wheel as he messed with the radio dial. "Where do you want to eat?"

Naruto looked at him strangely, "How about we eat where you want to eat now?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I don't have any preference."

"You don't have many preferences, do you?" Naruto murmured. _That has so many implications..._

"Naruto..." Sasuke sighed, "Just pick somewhere."

"Alright... I know a little place." Naruto looked around for a street sign, "Turn right."

* * *

"Charms?" Sasuke said, skepticism in his tone. 

"It's got great food, Sasuke. Come on." Naruto sighed, opening the door for Sasuke to go through first.

A young man with short dark brown hair greeted them at the door. "Two?" Naruto nodded, and the man took two menus from the podium in front of him and began walking away. Naruto followed, closely followed by Sasuke.

The man walked back to the entrance to sit another party of people who walked in after them, then came back to them, pad and paper in hand.

"Drinks?" He said.

"You're not a man of many words, are you..." Naruto looked at the tag on the right side of the man's chest before saying, "Blyke?"

Blyke frowned a little, and looked away, "Sorry sir, I'm just having a bad day."

Naruto tilted his head, eyes showing with sympathy, "Really? What's wrong?" Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy, but Naruto ignored the look.

Blyke caught the look and backed up a little, holding up the pad of paper a little more and tapping it with his pencil. "I don't think I should bother you with the story, sir. Drinks?"

Naruto bit the inside of his mouth. This Blyke kid looked really sad about something, but he was spending time with Sasuke. Decisions, decisions...

_I've got a long time to spend with Sasuke. The whole day, in fact. This kid looks too pitiful to not try to help... I just hope Sasuke won't kill me._

Naruto stole a glance at Sasuke before looking up at Blyke, who, despite his best efforts, was giving him a pleading expression. Naruto smiled as sincerely as he could and said, "How 'bout this, Blyke. You get me a chocolate milk, and Sasuke a..." Naruto looked at Sasuke for help.

"Water."

Naruto had to fight a grimace as he turned back to Blyke, "And you grab yourself something to drink too, and you can talk to me about it."

Blyke's wide blue eyes widened even more, and he took a large step back, "Oh, no, I don't know... I'm not on my break, and..."

Naruto took a look around the restaurant, "Well, there's basically nobody here, so I guess you can take a while off your job to talk, can't you?"

Blyke looked like he was having an internal struggle. After a few minutes he finally sighed and tucked the paper pad and pencil into the pocket of his uniform before smiling, "Alright. I'll be back with your drinks soon, sirs." And he walked off with the smile still on his face.

Sasuke waited until he disappeared into the back of the restaurant before speaking. "What was that?"

Naruto looked at him, innocent expression in place, "What? He was down in the dumps, I just want to help him."

"He's a stranger, Naruto."

Naruto looked puzzled, "So? Everyone needs cheering up once in a while."

Sasuke scowled and looked away. "Fine."

Naruto couldn't keep the wide grin off his face. "Thanks Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't look at him as he stared out the window at the cloudy sky, "Don't mention it."

* * *

TBC... 

I saw on that movie, George of the Jungle, where he saw those dancers with those guys in the corner playing those drums... I thought it was awesome, so there you go. I actually have no idea what it's called... Anyone have any idea?

Naruto's got Sasuke's shirt on under the other shirt he has on, so Sasuke doesn't know he has it...

The song that's playing in the car is 'Closer to Free' by the Bodeans. I think it was the theme song to some show, I don't know… Anyway, I just really like that song so I put it in. I don't own that song, or the Bodeans or anything like that, trust me.

There's another chapter. I was actually going to have Naruto meet an ex at the restaurant and have them maybe get into a fight or something, but this is... It just came out, so there it is. Damn hands have a mind of their own. Hope you liked, see you next chapter.


	11. Nobody likes a Phony

Back for another chapter! Hope you like the eleventh (yay, my favorite number) chapter (I've probably had too much candy)!

**It's a Nanny's Job**

_Chapter eleven: Nobody likes a Phony_

_When Sasuke's wife divorces him, and leaves him their kids, it's up to him to find a nanny. But nobody's right for the job. Except for this blonde, who refuses to leave his property until he gets the job. What's Sasuke to do?_

* * *

Blyke soon returned with their drinks, and as he was setting them on the table, Naruto looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke was still stubbornly looking out the window, the cold grey blue of the sky highlighting his hair and setting a strange glow to his face. 

Naruto turned his head away to watch Blyke drag up a chair to their table, ignoring the way his heart had skipped a beat before he had looked away.

Blyke sat down, uncertainty clear on his face as he rubbed at the perspiration on his glass of soda with one finger. He was looking anywhere but at Naruto.

Naruto sighed and lifted a fist and knocked twice on the grey tabletop, drawing Blyke's eyes to his knuckles and then so his face. Naruto put on a kind smile and asked, "So, what's the matter?"

Blyke bit the inside of his lip, his eyes shifting around nervously. Naruto tried a different tactic, "Alright, how 'bout we get to know a little about each other first? It's always more comfortable to talk to someone who isn't a stranger, right?"

The rigidness in Blyke's posture relaxed as he sighed a little in relief, "Sure."

Naruto waited a few seconds, but when Blyke didn't say anything else, he took the initiative. "Alright, what's your full name?"

"Blyke Jace." Was the reply.

Naruto laughed a little, "Full name, Blyke." He reminded.

Blyke actually blushed a little, "Umm... Blyke Derek Jace."

Naruto lifted his hand from the tabletop and held it out for Blyke to shake, "Nice to meet you, Blyke Derek Jace, I'm Naruto Eri Uzumaki." Naruto saw Sasuke tilt his head a little and knew he was listening. "How old are you Blyke?"

"I'm nineteen. You?" The now-identified teen said.

"Twenty one."

"Really? You don't look that old!" Blyke seemed genuinely surprised.

Naruto laughed, "So I've been told." Naruto was pleased. Though it could be a pain in the butt, it was nice to know you looked young. "Where do you hail from?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that one. _Where do you _hail_ from?_

A small fond smile blossomed on Blyke's face, and he murmured, "Arizona."

Naruto was glad he had gotten such a nice smile from the man he was talking to. "Arizona? Woah! You mean that really hot state down south?"

Blyke nodded, amusement in his eyes, "That's the one. Now heat is basically nothing for me, so long as it's a dry heat."

"How hot does it get down there?"

"It can get up in the hundreds, 'round one hundred twenty on some summer days. Highest was one forty in Death Valley."

Naruto's eyes widened comically before an incredulous expression took root, "You can't be serious!"

Blyke shrugged, "At least it's a dry heat." Sasuke snorted, and Naruto frowned a little.

"Well then... Why are you all the way up here?" Naruto asked curiously, blue eyes wide. He almost looked like a young child asking about the many mysteries of life.

Blyke's smile immediately vanished, and he shifted uncomfortably. Naruto could almost see him retreating into a little safe-shelter in his mind. Naruto quickly reached out and took one of Blyke's hands. Unnoticed by Naruto, one of Sasuke's eyes was trained on their joined hands.

"How 'bout this? I tell you why I'm here, and you tell me why you're here. Deal?" Naruto queried in a soft voice, as if he were afraid he would scare the nineteen year old away if he spoke too loud.

Blyke was quiet for a moment before he nodded jerkily, never taking his eyes from Naruto's. Naruto gave him a small smile before beginning, "Well, I'm here because of someone else. She was a girl named Sakura Haruno." His eyes dropped to the side and he tilted his head, a crooked smile on his lips as he remembered, "She was the prettiest girl ever. I used to love her, I really did." His smile turned bitter, and Blyke rubbed Naruto's knuckles with his thumb, trying to offer some comfort. "I loved her all through junior high. I asked her on a date every day at school, and every time I did she said no. Just a simple no. Then we got to high school, and I found my interest slipping. I was growing up. I didn't feel much for her anymore. I gave up on her, if I got two years of rejection from her, why would I think I needed more? So I left her alone. I began to see she had changed. She was mean to anyone that wasn't considered popular, she skipped classes a lot, and I found out later that she had been making her way across the male population."

Naruto paused and looked up at Blyke, who was enraptured by the story, "She had changed. In middle school she was sweet, and even if she didn't want to date me, she was still kind to me. But she had changed so much. Two months she's on summer vacation, and she comes back changed. She was popular, and she loved the attention, and she would do anything to stay popular." He grinned, "In the last year of high school, she finally turned her attentions towards me. Nobody else would go out with her, she had already been with everyone, and nobody wanted to be with somebody like her. She began hitting on me; using every opportunity she could to seduce me. When I didn't return her 'affections,'" Naruto made quotation marks in the air with one hand, "She got angry. I was the only guy who hadn't wanted her. Finally she confronted me in the lunchroom. She demanded to know why I didn't want her. I told her why."

Naruto laughed. "I can still remember the look on her face when I told her what I thought of her. I swear steam came out of her ears. She slapped me and screamed at me, telling me I was worthless and could never amount to anything. She told me I equaled nothing in high school society, and if she had anything to say about it, I would not have any friends."

Blyke shook his head, amazed at the sheer audacity of this Sakura, "She sounds so horrible."

Naruto nodded, barely noticing that Sasuke was now fully turned around in his seat and watching and listening to him with the same shock Blyke was. "Anyway, nothing happened. I began to wonder whether or not she had decided to forget me, or if she was cooking up something so horrible I couldn't even imagine it. Turns out she was cooking something up. At our graduation ceremony, when everything was said and done and everyone had their diplomas, she did it. The projection screen came down, and they began showing pictures of the seniors that had been taken that year. At the very end, when we had all laughed at everyone's funny pictures and remembered one last picture came on."

Naruto shook his head with a sigh, fisting a tan hand in his blonde hair and screwing his eyes shut. Blyke sat there, waiting for Naruto to continue and wishing he could do more to comfort the blonde. "I don't know how she got it, but she got a picture of me and my... Current boyfriend making out." Sasuke felt his eyes go wide at that, but Blyke barely reacted to the confession. "He was, of course, a secret. I met him at the park and we immediately hit it off. We had been together for nearly two years. He was sitting next to me that night, and when the picture came up he just froze. I froze too. I couldn't believe it; I couldn't believe she had gone _that_ far. I was so humiliated. Everyone else was silent for like five minutes, and then suddenly somebody shouted out, 'Fag! I can't believe I ever talked to you!', and everyone started whispering. My boyfriend shook his head and took my hand and led me out, and put his arm around my shoulders. I used to feel so protected in his arms, but at that moment I felt so exposed and betrayed."

Naruto kept his eyes closed, and could feel the prick of hot tears behind his eyelids, and fought to detach himself from the emotions of the memories, fighting back the tears before continuing. "I spent the night crying. I was so humiliated I didn't come out of my room for a week; my father had to bring me my food. I needed someone to tell me it was alright to be gay, someone besides my gay boyfriend and my father. Finally that person came. His name's Gaara. I had only spoken to him a few times before, but I had liked him well enough, and my boyfriend was a good friend of his. Apparently he told Gaara about it, unsure as to what to do, and Gaara came to my house. Iruka let him in, but I wouldn't unlock my door." A grin stretched Naruto's lips as he remembered, "He forced his way into my room. I was so surprised when he kicked open my door that I fell off my bed. Basically he told me to sit down, shut up, and listen to him. He told me to get over myself and get on with life. Everyone has problems, and crying over them wasn't going to help anything. Then he left and I thought about what he said. I found he was right, and I got up and got on with my life. It was a little difficult, but everything was alright. I made new friends, kept some old friends, and remained happy. Then my boyfriend broke up with me, and I locked myself in my room again. This time it was only for a few days. Gaara and I had become really good friends by then, and he didn't let me stay sad for very long. He told me that if I wanted to throw a pity party for myself, I could do it alone. The Naruto he knew wouldn't let a road bump mess him up. I got on with my life. I found myself a job, a great life and some more great friends."

Blyke smiled, "I guess a lot of bad things can happen, but in the end it's all worth it, right?"

Naruto grinned, "Exactly!" He tilted his head with a smirk, "Now it's your turn."

Blyke flinched, but after a moment he began, "Well, compared to you, it's nothing. I... ran away from home. Not my parents' home, my girlfriend's. We shared an apartment. I loved her so much. But we were having problems. She always told me to straighten up and talk more, be more of a man, you know? Then one night, she came home, swaggering and drunk and running into things, along with another man. He was tall and buff and good looking. When she saw me, she laughed and pointed at the man by her and said, 'Lookie here! This is a real man!' And they walked by me and went to our bedroom and closed the door. I couldn't take anymore and I just grabbed a bag and a bunch of my stuff and ran."

Naruto shook his head in disapproval, "You shouldn't have to change yourself for someone, Blyke. The person you're with should love you just the way you are, everything about you."

Blyke nodded a little, but then shook his head, "But she was right, Naruto! I'm not enough of a man, and I never will be!"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow skeptically, "Uh huh. Well if you've ever showered you should've noticed you are a man."

Blyke's eyes widened before a slow grin spread over his face and he began to laugh. Sasuke even had to stifle a laugh.

Naruto smiled approvingly, "There we go. I was hoping for a smile." When Blyke had stopped laughing, he continued, "Blyke, you're great just the way you are. You're you, and that's the best thing ever. Trying to be someone else is just stupid, and people will notice. Nobody likes a phony."

Sasuke looked away, a small frown on his face. _Nobody likes a phony. That's actually true. _

Blyke took a sip of his drink, letting go of Naruto's hand in the process. As a result, Sasuke felt himself relax a little. Blyke set his drink down and pushed it away, staying still and quiet for a minute. Suddenly Blyke gave a giant smile and launched himself at Naruto, wrapping his arms around him in a bear hug.

Naruto was momentarily shocked, but had managed to stay upright. He eventually wrapped his arms around the teen's slighter frame. After a moment Blyke leaned away and sat back in his seat.

Sasuke looked away the moment Blyke looked at him, opting to glare death at the window instead of at Blyke. His fists clenched and unclenched and he clenched his jaw. _What the hell? Why am I so angry! Blyke just hugged him!_

Blyke didn't show that he was puzzled by Sasuke's strange actions, but he continued smiling at Naruto all the same as he got up with his drink, and walked away with a sincere 'thank you' to Naruto.

Naruto was still smiling when he looked at Sasuke. Noticing the strange posture of his companion and the angered movements, he frowned. "What's wrong Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't reply.

Naruto pursed his lips, before taking a guess, "I'm sorry, but I just had to talk to him. I hate it when people are sad, I just wanted to cheer him up."

Sasuke forgot about his anger for a moment, surprised. _He thinks I'm mad about that? _Sasuke sighed, shaking his head, "That's alright, let's just go." He put his hand into his pocket for his wallet, but Naruto reached over the table and stopped him.

When Sasuke looked at him questioningly, Naruto reached a hand into his pocket and took out his wallet, "I'll pay for it."

Sasuke didn't question him and got up to wait by the door for him. After Naruto had paid, he went to talk to Blyke for a few minutes before finally going out the door after Sasuke.

* * *

It was only two o' clock when they left, meaning they had about two and a half more hours to kill before they had to go home. Sasuke was driving, and had told Naruto to just sit back and they'd eventually find somewhere to go. Naruto had immediately wondered if Sasuke had lost his mind. He had thought Sasuke always had to plan ahead in his life. 

The radio was playing a strange song at the moment, or at least Sasuke thought it was strange. Naruto was singing to it, bobbing his head a bit. As Sasuke listened to the lyrics, he began liking the song. The words spoke a lot.

'_...All I need is you, come please I'm callin', and oh, I scream for you, hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'...'_

Sasuke turned to Naruto, a questioning look on his pale face. Since Naruto wasn't paying the least bit of attention to him, he had to reach over and poke his shoulder. Naruto looked up, a little startled.

"Who is this?" Sasuke asked, waving a hand vaguely at the radio.

"You like it?" Naruto asked with satisfaction. Sasuke didn't bother to deny it, so he simply nodded. Naruto nodded a little, happy he was learning a little something about Sasuke, "This is Nickelback."

'_...Say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me. Say if it's worth saving me... Heaven's gates won't open up for me, with these broken wings I'm fallin', and all I see is you. These city walls ain't got no love for me, I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story... And oh, I scream for you... Come please, I'm callin', and all I need from you, hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'.'_

"What kinds of music do you like, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, curiosity getting the best of him. _I'd really like to get to know him better..._

Sasuke looked at him with an unreadable expression for a second, before looking away and answering quietly, "Stuff like this. Kind of rock, I suppose."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "That something I'd never've guessed."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in return, a smirk on his face, "Why's that?"

"From the moment I met you, you just seemed like one of those regular, cold, tight-assed working people. I don't like people like that. You seem like the kind of person that would never even consider smiling or laughing, but today I was proved wrong. You're just... A lot different from who I thought you were."

Sasuke found he didn't know what to say, so he simply nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. He looked around for somewhere to go to pass the time and simply get to know his employee better, ignoring the fact that Naruto was now silent.

A DJ had just finished talking, and a new song started.

'_These streets turn me inside out, everything shines but leaves me empty still... And I'll burn this lonely house down... If you run with me, if you run with me... I'll stay with you, the walls will fall before we do, so take my hand now, we'll run forever, I can feel the storm inside you, I'll stay with you..._

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, and was about to ask who the song was by, when he caught sight of Naruto. He was leaning against his arm, which he had propped up against the door, three fingers supporting his head. A thoughtful expression was what his face currently wore.

_I wonder what he's thinking..._

_'...The walls will fall before we do, so take my hand now, we'll run forever. I can feel the storm inside you, I'll stay with you... Now come in from this storm, I taste you sweet and warm, take what you need...'_

Sasuke pulled into a parking lot and parked, waiting for Naruto to get out first. When Naruto didn't move at all, Sasuke reached over and pushed his shoulder gently. Naruto looked up slowly and blinked, his eyes slightly glazed.

Sasuke almost smiled at the look, "Come on, let's go."

'_Wake up this world, wake up tonight... And run to, run to me now...'_

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked, rubbing at one eye.

'_I'll stay with you, the walls will fall before we do... So take my hand now, we'll run forever. I can feel the storm inside you, I'll stay with you... And I'll stay with you...'_

"You'll see, Naruto."

Naruto gave him a skeptical look, but nodded and got out of the car anyway.

* * *

TBC... 

Be happy... I wrote this all in one day, on Easter... 'Course that's good, 'cause I got to avoid family. Ooh, feel the love.

Eri is Hebrew for 'My Gaurdian'. Heh.. Yeah, I know, it should probably be Japanese, but I don't really care. That's just me having fun.

I meant to say this last chapter, just a random fact: There's actually no such thing as a panther. There was a term, forgot the name, and it evolved into 'panther'. Panthers are actually jaguars (I learned that at a zoo...).

Yeah, I know. Adding songs to the story is kind of tacky, but whatever, I love those songs. I think I need to write a song fic... The first song is Nickelback's kinda new song 'Savin' Me' (check out the music video, it's awesome). The second is Goo Goo Doll's very new, very great song 'Stay with You'. I own neither song, nor band, though it'd be cool if I did.

And please! If you have any suggestions as to where they should be going, tell me. I have no idea where Sasuke's taking him, or where or what they'll be doing next. Any suggestions will be much appreciated, and I'll love you forever!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'd greatly appreciate comments or constructive criticism, or a cookie. Oh, happy Easter!


	12. Giving up Dreams

Who thinks I should put in another one of my favorite songs in this chapter? ...No one? Aww...

Anyway, here's the twelfth chapter. Thanks for the reviews everyone, and thanks to everyone who gave me suggestions (and cookies!)! Thanks especially to Oro-sama for the suggestions (which I used).

**It's a Nanny's Job**

_Chapter twelve: Giving up Dreams_

_When Sasuke's wife divorces him, and leaves him their kids, it's up to him to find a nanny. But nobody's right for the job. Except for this blonde, who refuses to leave his property until he gets the job. What's Sasuke to do?_

* * *

Iruka was quickly finding himself tiring out. He might be a teacher, but his students weren't children who needed constant attention and a playmate at all times. His students might be hell raisers, but at least they could go into a separate room alone. 

Which is the current problem he is addressing.

Sarel had gone into her room a few minutes ago to get a board game to play, and as soon as going in, she had come back out, screaming bloody murder. Iruka (who had been lounging tiredly on the couch) had immediately jumped up and ran to her. She had jumped into his arms and curled her little arms around his neck, mumbling half-formed words, sobbing and shaking.

Iruka, bewildered as he tried to make out the indistinguishable words, just sat down on the floor with Sarel in his lap and rubbed her back as he whispered soothing words to her, trying to calm her down enough so that she could explain what was wrong.

William stood off to the side, unsure as to what to do, but worried just the same.

After ten minutes of whispered words and complete stillness of the atmosphere, Iruka asked Sarel again what was wrong.

Sarel hiccupped, "I-I went into m-my r-room, a-and I was getting the g-game, and something j-j-jumped at meee!" Her voice had gotten stronger as she spoke, but by the end of it the memory had washed over her again and she had fallen into sobbing again.

Iruka couldn't keep the entirely bewildered look from his face as he wondered what exactly could've jumped out at her. He decided he would find out for himself, after he calmed Sarel down.

Five minutes later he handed a much more sedate Sarel to William and got up, brushing off his pants. "You two stay here, and I'll see what's up there."

William nodded mutely, gravely, and Iruka would've laughed at how serious he looked for such a young child, if he himself wasn't a little scared as he walked upstairs.

As he placed his hand on the knob, only one thought went through his mind, _I just hope it isn't a spider..._ A little shudder wracked his frame before he opened the door.

He closed the door behind himself and flicked on the light, and the room was immediately illuminated in an off-white glow. Looking around, he couldn't see anything that sprung out at him as unusual. So he got on his hands and knees and put his face near the floor to get a better look at everything.

Crawling around, he looked under the bed, in the closet, under the dresser, still nothing.

He finally looked under the desk. Lo and behold, a dark shadows hid in the corner, two bright golden eyes watching him. Iruka jerked back, heart beating rapidly, unable to break eye contact with the golden ones. They watched each other for a few moments, and suddenly the eyes blinked and moved, and soft padding alerted Iruka of the approaching creature.

Iruka backed up a little, still unsure as to what the creature was. Out of the shadows and into the light came a kitten.

Iruka blinked. The kitten was dark as the night, the only white on him on the tip of his tail and as socks on his little paws. The kitten blinked back at him, owlish gold eyes shining in the light.

Iruka held a hand foreword and allowed the kitten to sniff the back of it. When he didn't move away or bite him, Iruka cautiously slid his hand over the kitten's small head and petted him, trying to get the kitten relaxed and trusting of him enough so that he could bring him downstairs.

When the kitten had nearly turned into a pile of goo under his hand, he shifted his hand under his soft belly and picked him up off the floor. The kitten's once half-closed eyes opened wide and he clawed at the air for a moment in alarm, before Iruka cuddled him against his chest, and he relaxed again.

Iruka opened the door and walked back downstairs, nearly laughing when he saw the kids watching anxiously from the bottom of the stairs.

Sarel's face immediately brightened upon seeing the little bundle of fur he held against his chest. "Is that a kitten?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure is." Iruka assured, kneeling before her and holding the kitten out, palm curled around his tummy. When Sarel reached out to take him, the kitten shied away. "Hold out the back of your hand so he can sniff it." Iruka told her gently, as Sarel seemed a little hurt by the kitten's mild rejection.

Sarel gave him a confused look, and he hurried to explain, "It's animals' way of..." He searched for the right words, "...Seeing if they want to be your friend."

William looked up at him from where he had been kneeling and cooing at the kitten, "Animals can tell that by sniffing your hand?" He asked in amazement.

Iruka tilted his head, smiling, "Sure." _I don't actually know that, but that's what the grown-ups always told me._

Sarel held the back of her pale hand up to the kitten's little pink nose, and the kitten leaned forward to sniff it. A moment later, he rubbed his head against her down-turned palm. Sarel immediately began petting him with vigor.

William watched this with interest, hovering nearby Sarel, protective older brother side kicking in. You never know when a cute kitten could turn into a hissing evil cat.

Iruka sighed, "What are we going to do with him?" He pondered aloud.

William abruptly stood up, "Let's call Daddy and ask him!" He exclaimed, as if it were the most genius idea ever.

Iruka leapt up after him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, instantly halting William in his steps. "No, let's just wait until your father gets home. He's out with Naruto, and I don't think it would be nice to bother them."

William looked hesitant, but nodded anyway. Sarel just shook her head, "Daddy's not going to let us keep him, Will."

William looked indignant, "Why not!" He exclaimed, cheeks puffed out in anger.

Sarel flinched and rubbed her arm in an unconscious act of shyness, "I-I just... Daddy doesn't like cats, Will..." She murmured, wilting under William's angry stare.

Iruka was glancing between the two of them, unsure as to what to do. He just hoped they didn't get into a fight.

William's face softened and he wrapped an arm around his sister in a half hug, grinning. "We'll see about that, sis'!"

Sarel nodded, a smile slipping onto her lips.

Iruka couldn't help but think, 'awww'.

* * *

"Naruto, what did you want to be when you grew up?" Sasuke asked quietly, standing just outside the entrance doors, eyes nearly half-closed because the onslaught of wind. 

Naruto tilted his head forward, thinking. "I wanted to be... A zookeeper." He shrugged, "Or a police man. Whichever came first."

Sasuke couldn't help a small smirk. "A policeman?"

Naruto shrugged, "They got to play with guns and mace. Plus nobody cares if you speed."

Sasuke got the strangest image into his head and nearly laughed. Instead he choked down his laughter, which caused Naruto to look at him strangely. "What was that?"

Sasuke shook his head, looking away and trying not to smile. "Nothing."

Naruto simply raised an eyebrow at him. "Anyway," He prompted.

Sasuke gave an exaggerated nod, "Anyway..." He turned around and marched through the automatic doors, Naruto following closely behind. Naruto looked around, gaping. This was the last place he had ever expected to be. Well, nearly, the dance studio was still pretty surprising.

Sasuke paused, glancing around. He then looked back at Naruto over his shoulder, "This... Is what I wanted to be."

This time Naruto's mouth did fall open. "You wanted to be a janitor?"

Sasuke looked ahead of himself, and nearly face-palmed. Right in front of him was an old hunched over man, dressed in a muddy brown uniform, sweeping the ground. "No, Naruto. No. Just... No." The blonde was intelligent, no matter how much Sasuke wanted to deny it, but he did have his 'blonde moments'.

Sasuke reached back and snagged Naruto's arm, and dragged him over to a ticket-woman. "Two adults, Miss." He spoke into the metal plate with holes in it, and the woman behind the glass nodded and told him the price.

Naruto hurriedly took out his wallet, "I'm paying for myself, Sasuke." He didn't want to feel like he had back at the cafe.

Sasuke hesitated, obviously used to paying for everyone, before he nodded, albeit reluctantly. He paid for his half, and Naruto handed his half to the women, bypassing Sasuke's outstretched hand. The woman thanked them and gave them each tickets, and they walked in. They gave the man at another door their tickets, and they were admitted.

Naruto stopped once he had gone through the doors. Sasuke continued ahead of him, and stopped a few feet away, turning around to give him an impatient look. Patience was not his fort.

"You wanted to be a... Fishy keeper?" Naruto asked, pointing at a tank a few feet away, a bewildered look on his face.

Sasuke twitched at the name. "Ultimately, yes." He paused, watching Naruto's expression, which hadn't changed much. Naruto looked like he was trying to form words, but they kept escaping him, making him look like the fish that surrounded him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and caught the blonde's wrist, ignoring the warmth now heating his palm. "Come on." He urged, giving his arm a tug, and Naruto followed him deeper into the building.

Passing by the smaller animals and children screaming and tapping the glass (completely ignoring the 'Don't Tap the Glass' signs, like all good children do), Sasuke walked and walked without a glance around. When they had been walking for two hours, Naruto finally thought he couldn't take it anymore.

"Sasukeee! Where are we going? We've been walking for _hours_!" He whined, reverting back into little-child mode.

Sasuke paused and looked back at him, a little frown tugging at his lips, "Naruto... We've only been walking for two minutes." When Naruto continued to pout, he sighed and began walking again, knowing the blonde would follow.

He finally stopped in front of a large door which had a sign that read, 'Enter at your own risk; Liable to get wet'.

Naruto couldn't keep the wide grin off of his face. _I love the chance to get wet! Wonder what's in there..._

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's expression, knowing that this was something the blonde would want to see. "This is what I wanted to be, Naruto." And he opened the door and went in, Naruto following behind him, nearly bouncing on his feet.

"Woah..." Naruto found himself leaning back with wide eyes to see what was there.

There, in an extremely large circular tank with strange glass encircling it was the biggest animal Naruto had ever seen. Well, two of the biggest animals.

They were like bigger versions of the fish he had seen in the other tanks. They were sleek-looking grey fish, at least four feet long, with a flipper-like tail and angular fins. Their small black eyes nearly glowed with vigor, but Naruto thought there was something missing in them.

"Sasuke..." He tugged on Sasuke's sleeve, bringing the dark-haired man's attention away from the happily leaping fish, "What are those?"

Sasuke couldn't help but look incredulous, "You've never seen these before?" He asked.

Naruto shook his head, "I've seen fish before, but none that big."

Sasuke shook his head, pursing his lips a little. Naruto had to look away lest his attention stay riveted on those lips. "Those aren't fish, Naruto."

Naruto gave him a funny look, "Umm... yes, they are, Sasuke."

"No, they're not." He cut off Naruto's retort by grabbing his arm and taking him over to the tank. He pointed at the two animals that were now swimming side-by-side around the tank. "You see that one, the smaller one?" He asked.

Naruto simply nodded. "That's a baby. She's just been put out on exhibit, being old enough. Now, fish lay eggs. The mother gave birth to that baby. That mother feeds her baby with milk. They're warm-blooded."

"..." Naruto simply looked at him blankly.

Sasuke nearly face-palmed. Again. He pointed to them both again, just as they were surfacing to take a breath of air. "See those little holes?" Naruto nodded, "They breathe through those. Unlike fish, they breathe air from above the surface."

Naruto's eyes widened in comprehension and he nodded, "Ooohh..."

Sasuke nodded, "Ooh." He said.

"What are they?" Naruto repeated his previous question, giving Sasuke an expectant look.

"Dolphins. Bottlenose dolphins, specifically." Sasuke answered, watching as both sped up in their swimming around the tank. As soon as they were swimming fast enough, they both rose fraction by fraction to the surface and with one strong down-beat of their flippers, they had jumped out of the water, and fallen back in with barely any splash, sliding in without disturbing the surface.

"They look like torpedoes." Naruto murmured, watching them swimming around the tank again, preparing for another jump.

Sasuke just nodded, knowing all too well.

They spent a while longer there, watching the dolphins, and when Sasuke finally noticed the silence of his newly-found almost-friend, he moved to tell him about the dolphins. Random facts, their names, how long they had been here, everything he knew.

He found a certain amount of pleasure in the fact that Naruto listened to every word avidly. When Sasuke finally found he couldn't think of a thing more to say (and surprised at how talkative he seemed to be getting lately), Naruto stared at him thoughtfully.

"You come here often, don't you?" Naruto asked softly. Sasuke nodded in reply. Naruto seemed to hesitate before asking the next question, "Why... Why didn't you... become one of these kinds of people then?"

Sasuke shrugged, his eyes becoming darker as he leaned against the thick glass of the exhibit. "My parents never approved. They always told me to 'get my head out of the clouds and find a real profession'." Sasuke took a deep breath, and let it out again, preparing himself to tell Naruto just a little bit more about himself, "I had been with Catherine since I was almost eighteen, and when I got into college, I wanted to learn more about marine biology, marine animals, that general thing, because it was something I wanted to do. But Catherine..."

Naruto's brow furrowed as Sasuke suddenly trailed off, and took the initiative, "Didn't want you to." He finished.

Sasuke was still a moment before he nodded. "She thought the same as my parents. She didn't think I'd get enough money to support the big family she wanted, and I..." Sasuke trailed off again, swallowing a little before continuing, "I loved her so much, that I let go of..." Sasuke stopped himself before he said 'my dream', knowing it sounded stupid, "What I wanted to make her happy."

Naruto caught the underlying meaning. "You gave up your dream to be with her, didn't you?"

Sasuke looked up, eyes a little wider at having been found out, before he dropped his head and nodded.

Naruto watched him for a moment silently before a slow smile spread across his face, "It's never too late to pursue your dreams Sasuke."

Sasuke lifted his head again to say something, but was cut off when the dolphins decided to swim straight for Sasuke, and jumping into the air and splashing back down again, opting to make a big splash.

The water opted to go over the edge of the glass, and straight onto Sasuke. Sasuke, now drenched from head-to-toe, stood there in stunned silence, sputtering, eyes wide.

Serious atmosphere now gone, Naruto was hunched over with his hands wrapped around his stomach, laughing his ass off. When Sasuke had spit all of the water from his mouth, and shook as much water as he could from his hair, he glared as hard as he could at Naruto, who only laughed harder. His laughter echoed around the empty room, and Sasuke was secretly glad only Naruto had seen.

Sasuke huffed uncharacteristically, crossing his arms tightly across his chest as he began to shiver. As Naruto's laughter seemed to have no end, Sasuke finally growled, "Shut up," Before turning and stalking away from the blonde to the opposite end of the enclosure.

Naruto noticed him walking away, and had tried vainly to go after him, but he couldn't stop laughing (and in result couldn't walk straight and ended up leaning against the wet tank glass). When he had finally calmed down, e stowed away Sasuke's expression for whenever he needed a good laugh and jogged around to the other side of the tank, where Sasuke turned his head away from him stubbornly.

Naruto immediately found himself feeling put-down. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little self-conscious (as most would if they were talking to a possibly unresponsive wall), and said, "Come on Sasuke, don't give me the cold shoulder..." He paused before continuing, "That's kind of a step back from what we had planned on today, isn't it?"

Sasuke knew he was acting like a child, but he severely hated being laughed at. He listened to Naruto, waiting for one thing.

It was over a minute of futile coaxing before Naruto finally said it, almost grimacing as he did, unused to it. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. Sorry I laughed at you." He said it grudgingly.

Sasuke slowly looked at him, a smirk on his lips. "Alright then." He tugged on Naruto's sleeve as he walked away, "Come on. We're going to go see something a little more impressive in size."

Naruto stood there gaping at Sasuke's back, disbelieving that all he had needed to say was a simple 'sorry'. He closed his mouth and ran after Sasuke, who had gone through another door with the same sign on it as the other.

Before he went through the door, he glanced at the clock opposite it. It read three thirty. He frowned a little, knowing they would have to leave soon, and opened the door and followed Sasuke.

Sasuke was crouched, looking through the glass of an even larger tank, watching something Naruto couldn't see. Naruto came up behind him and crouched beside him, looking through the glass as well.

It seemed the tank went further underground, at least fifty feet. The bottom was covered in sand, with various rocks of all sizes littering it, as well as a few plants. Naruto looked around, unsure as to what he should be seeing, when something giant and stark black invaded his vision, making him jump back with a shout.

Sasuke smirked amusedly at him, not at all fazed by the giant... _thing_ that had invaded his vision. Naruto, who was now sitting backwards in an almost crab-like position stuck his tongue out at him and kneeled upright next to him again, peering at the giant black animal floating in the stark blue water before them.

Sasuke turned his head, smirk still present, to look at it, waving a hand in its general direction, "That, Naruto, is an orca."

"Orca?"

"A type of whale. Most call it a Killer whale."

Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth formed a small 'o', before he shook his head in disbelief, "That sure makes me want to come near it!"

"Her." Sasuke corrected.

"What?"

"The orca is a she." Sasuke repeated, watching the whale swim away gracefully, and another swim by them.

"They're a lot bigger than the dolphins." Naruto muttered, readjusting his shirt so that it covered the glimpse of dark blue underneath. _I still have to give it back to him..._

They stayed, and Naruto listened again as Sasuke told him about the Orcas, which, it seemed, he found just as interesting as the dolphins. Naruto, though transfixed with the giant fish-like creatures, still loved his land animals the best.

_Give me an animal with four legs any day..._ Naruto thought, giving one last glance at the orca as they made their way to the exit (quite a while later). _Though they are beautiful creatures... _Naruto stole a glance at Sasuke, who had a faint smile on his face. Naruto heart lifted at the sight of it. _And they make Sasuke happy. Who'd have thought._

He followed Sasuke to the car, knowing it was time to go back. Before Sasuke got in the car, he whistled to get his attention. Sasuke looked up, and Naruto began taking his shirt off. Sasuke immediately swanked (he would never admit to this later) and looked down, demanding what Naruto was doing.

Naruto smirked in amusement, throwing his own shirt on the roof of the car, and taking off the baggy dark blue one off and threw it at Sasuke. It landed on his head and Sasuke pulled it off to look at it while Naruto pulled his shirt back on.

"Where did you get this?" Sasuke asked, holding the shirt in his hands.

"In your drawer..." Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Bronco kind of peed on me," Seeing Sasuke's confused look, he clarified, "The rabbit peed on me, and I needed a shirt. I didn't really feel like wearing a dress shirt, so I used that and forgot to give it back. Sorry."

Sasuke was still for a second, looking at the shirt, before he looked up at Naruto and nodded, "That's fine." He folded the shirt up neatly and got into the car, Naruto following suit.

They were both quiet as Sasuke drove back, thinking back on the day's events. It was four fifty when they pulled into the driveway. They were ten minutes early.

When Sasuke moved to open the car door, Naruto stopped him with a warm hand on his arm. Sasuke looked at him, questioning. Naruto hesitated a moment, before leaning over to give him a tight hug (as best he could in a car), his left arm under Sasuke's right arm, his right arm over Sasuke's left shoulder.

Sasuke remained motionless, stunned and unsure. When Naruto didn't move, he knew he wouldn't let go unless he did something (he wondered when he had begun to read Naruto's actions easier), so he tentatively put his arms around Naruto, enjoying the warmth of the simple embrace.

Naruto found himself enjoying the warmth too, and set his chin on Sasuke's shoulder, hoping he wouldn't be pushed away.

Sasuke remained still, refraining from moving his head anywhere, though he was surprised (and even a little scared) that he wanted to.

It was several moments before Naruto leaned away, whispering in his ear, "Thanks for today," before turning to his door and opening it, making his way to the front door.

Sasuke stayed still, watching Naruto leave the car, missing the extra warmth as it receded from his body. He could feel a hot blush on his cheeks and put his hands on them, hoping by some miracle that it would make the redness disappear.

Snatching his hands away from the warm blush on his face, knowing it wouldn't fade for a while; he twisted the key out of the ignition and followed Naruto into the house.

Sarel and William ran to him and jumped on him, each veeing for his fatherly attention. He gave them both a hug and a kiss on their foreheads, listening to what each had to say about their eventful day as best he could (as half of his mind was still on the hug).

His whole mind immediately came back to the here and now when the word 'cat' was mentioned. He stood up straight from where he had been kneeling, half-listening to Sarel, and said, "Cat?"

Iruka coughed, bringing Sasuke and Naruto's attention to him. He brought his hand out from behind his back, and Sasuke's (as well as Naruto's) eyes immediately flew to the squirming kitten in it.

Iruka scratched the back of his neck nervously (a habit Naruto picked up from him), and held the kitten to his chest, absentmindedly stroking the thick fur until he purred. "Meet Sytone."

All thoughts were dashed from Sasuke's mind as he stared at the cat (who was now in the arms of a cooing Naruto).

* * *

TBC... 

I was almost finished with the chapter when I remembered the shirt, and quickly edited it in. I also quickly came up with the kitten's name (because I knew Midnight would seem too obvious a name for him). It's pronounced Si (I as in it) - tone. Though I don't really think that matters all that much.

I was hoping to get this out on last Saturday, but time ran out and I didn't have it all typed out (it was my... birthday, so I was hoping to give you all a present of sorts). Also, the times are a little messed up, but whatever. Sasuke also seems a little out of character in this one (I know Naruto has been a little out of character in the last few), and I'm sorry about that. I was getting him to open up a little.

Did I forget anything...? ...Oh well. Hope you liked this chapter, and if you have any suggestions (which would be very greatly appreciated) or questions, feel free to say it. 'Till next chapter.


	13. Perverts and Pretty Colors

This is a short chapter, I think... I had a hard time typing it up and believe it sucks, but oh well. Things are gotten out of the way and a better path way is laid for the two soon to be in love adults.

I re-did a small bit of the chapter because a wonderful reviewer informed me that Mother's Day was changed every year to fall on a Sunday. Thanks a lot, Firskey!

Hope you like it.

**It's a Nanny's Job**

_Chapter Thirteen: Perverts and Pretty Colors_

_When Sasuke's wife divorces him, and leaves him their kids, it's up to him to find a nanny. But nobody's right for the job. Except for this blonde, who refuses to leave his property until he gets the job. What's Sasuke to do?_

* * *

Naruto grinned infectiously, "Oh, Sasuke, he's so cute!" He cooed as he scratched the kitten behind his big ears. Sytone immediately started purring. 

Sasuke's dark look wasn't missed by Iruka however, and he hurried to explain, "I don't know how, but he got into Sarel's room and I got him out after he scared her and... Here we are." He finished lamely.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and stared at him for a moment, "Uh-huh." He quipped.

He watched Naruto play with the kitten for a few more minutes, and even though he knew he shouldn't, he felt slightly warmed at the affection Naruto was displaying for such a small creature. It reminded him of the few times he had seen Naruto care for his children when he thought he wasn't watching.

Sasuke blinked and shook his head, realizing that he had to find some way to take care of this kitten problem. They were already attached to the little fur ball, that wasn't good... "Sarel, why don't you take the kitten and go into the living room to play with him. William, you go too." Both of his children obeyed and Sarel gently took the kitten from Naruto (who awed in disappointment) and went into the living room.

Sasuke rubbed his face in sudden tiredness, realizing that he hadn't gotten much sleep the other night. He reached into his back pocket and produced his wallet, grabbing a handful of bills before handing them to Iruka. Iruka's eyes widened as he saw the big wad of green paper and he shook his head, shoving the bills back into Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke looked at him, more than slightly bewildered, and tried to give it back. Iruka pushed his hand away. "I couldn't possibly take that, Mr. Uchiha. Your children were too much fun to take care of; it didn't feel at all like babysitting." He smiled.

Naruto sighed. _He does this too much. He needs that money... But who am I to stop him?_ He crossed his arms and looked to the side, shaking his head with a light huff. He didn't notice that Sasuke noticed his irritated movements.

Nevertheless, Sasuke nodded slowly and re-pocketed the money in his front pocket while he placed his wallet in his back pocket. Naruto noticed this and raised an eyebrow in perplexity.

Sasuke stared at Iruka, and Naruto took the initiative and pushed Iruka on the back, pushing him out the door. Iruka had time to wave hastily and say, "Thanks for letting me baby-sit, Mr. Uchiha! Ow, Naru-" Naruto then shut the door in his face, leaning on the door to make sure Iruka didn't try to come back in. He was satisfied when he heard Iruka mutter something unintelligible and then the car starting. Knowing his father would wait for him, Naruto looked at Sasuke, waiting for him to say something.

Sasuke stepped forward, digging his hand into his pocket before producing the wad of cash and pressing it into Naruto's hand. At Naruto's questioning look, he said, "I had a feeling he needed it. Make sure he keeps it."

Naruto grinned, pocketing the money and saluting Sasuke. "I'll make sure to do that, captain." He winked at Sasuke with a smirk before leaving.

Sasuke stayed still, not even hearing the squeak of tires as Iruka backed out of the drive way, that wink replaying in his mind. Feeling slightly hotter than normal, he walked into the living room to have a talk with his children.

* * *

Naruto had to smile slightly as Iruka began talking about the eventful day he had had with the children. He listened to a bit of it before tuning out, as he knew Iruka could talk for forever about such things. 

He instead thought back on the day he had had with Sasuke, all of the things that had happened, all of the things he'd realized and found out about him and all of the things that Sasuke had found out about him in turn.

He chuckled quietly as he remembered he had come out to Sasuke, and Sasuke hadn't even bat an eyelash. Well, maybe he did bat an eyelash, but he didn't seem to have a problem with it.

Sasuke had found out his insatiable need to put smiles on other peoples' faces. He just couldn't stand to see other people sad.

His child-like nature had also been found out. Though he had a notion that Sasuke already knew because of the children telling him of their adventures and games. _I wonder if I could get him to play on the playground with me again..._ Naruto wondered.

Before he knew it, Iruka stopped outside his apartment complex and he got out. He leaned down into the car and gave Iruka a one armed hug and thanked him for the ride before closing the door and going in.

He went up the staircase instead of the elevator, using the time to think. _I guess I wasn't the only one who didn't get to make his dreams come true, huh?_ He thought, a bitter smile on his face. _Poor Sasuke... And now there's no room for him to change jobs now that he's got kids._

He was down the hall from his apartment when he was bowled over by someone. He, and coincidentally the person on him, fell onto the floor. Hard.

Naruto moaned out muddled curses, not even noticing as the weight from his back lifted and he was left alone on the floor. He did, however, feel the booted toe nudging him in the shoulder.

Naruto moaned again and turned his head away, "Leave me 'lone." He whimpered, his head pounding. The cold floor felt like the only anchor keeping him on the ground. The rest of his body felt as if it could float away.

He heard a distinctly male voice talking, but the words were simply babbles to his ears; it was as if a child were talking. It didn't make any sense. Besides, the pretty colors before him when he opened his eyes were much more interesting.

More voices, higher pitched ones, joined to dance in the blur against his ears and he found himself getting frustrated and confused as the colors before his eyes started to make him nauseous. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the noise, but it got louder despite his attempts.

He lifted a hand and waved it in the direction of the sound, "Shutterup.." He slurred before letting the stray hand drop to the floor.

The only word that made it through to his muddled brain was 'shit', before he blacked out.

* * *

Sasuke rubbed at his temples as he attempted to block out the whines of his children. He was currently attempting to get them to accept that the kitten couldn't stay. 

They disagreed wholeheartedly. "You can't just take him away, Dad!"

"He's our's now! We named him! He likes us, Daddy! He'd be sad if we made him leave!" This had to be the loudest Sarel had ever been in her life.

Well, except for when he was tickling her. He loved the way she'd shriek with laughter when he did.

Sarel tugged at his shirt, "I don't want him to be sad, Daddy." She said, petting the kitten he currently held in one arm.

He let out a breath of air in exasperation as he knelt down to her level, "Honey, I'll say it again: we can't keep him."

"Why not?" William asked bluntly.

"Because we can't. Do you know how hard it is to train a kitten? The house would be wrecked within a few days! And who's going to play with him when you're at school and I'm at work? He'd get lonely with nobody to play with." He explained, knowing that his reasons wouldn't matter to young children.

"Naruto." William said shortly, crossing his arms.

"What about him?" Sasuke asked, feeling a warm blush creeping onto his cheeks unbidden. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Naruto could play with Sytone while nobody's here." William clarified, look turning funny when he saw red cover his father's cheeks.

"And we'll take extra good care of him, Daddy! We'll play with him, and pet him, and feed him, and brush him, and.." Sarel took a deep breath before continuing, "And we'll love him."

Sasuke could feel his resolve breaking, but he shook his head anyway, trying to make sure they at least knew he wasn't going to be easy about this.

"Come on, Daddy! Mr. Iruka said it would be good..." William stopped and tried to sound out the new word, "Rasp-rusp... Rusponsability!"

Sasuke leaned back, frowning as he thought. _It _would_ teach them good responsibility..._

"He needs to know we love him, Daddy. We'll always be there." Sarel petted the kitten currently curled on his arm, "If we give him away he'll think we don't love him. I don't want him to feel that."

Sasuke's eyes widened and his mouth formed a small 'o'. 'I don't want him to feel like me' was the hidden meaning. Sasuke groaned, knowing that the kitten would somehow make his life a living hell in his own innocent kitten way.

Nevertheless, he handed the kitten to Sarel and walked into the kitchen. "We'll have to get some stuff for him tomorrow." He murmured to himself as he went in.

William and Sarel paid no attention to him as they cuddled the kitten and cheered.

* * *

Naruto rolled over onto his stomach, feeling strangely warm. He could feel that he was on something soft and knew that the world must be fine and dandy if he woke up surrounded by such warmth. 

"Kid, wake up. Come on kid," Naruto's peaceful world was interrupted as he felt to large hands on his side, shaking him harshly. All of Naruto's hope in the world died in those few seconds. "Wake up, kid, I've got work to do."

Naruto growled and buried his face into the warmth under him, trying to ignore the demon of waking-up. _Go away, jag-off... What kind of a word is that anyway?_ Naruto grinned goofily into the warmth as he repeated the word in his head, _Jag-off, Hag-off; let's have a jack-off... _

Naruto began to laugh hysterically. He rolled over again to be able to laugh more freely.

He rolled right off the wonderful peaceful warmth. Onto nice cold hard floor. His laughter cut off abruptly, Naruto sat up, holding his head in both hands as he leaned forward. "Ooh... my head..." He groaned, grimacing as he rubbed the sides of his head in an attempt to ease the minimal pounding.

Two booted feet appeared in his pain-blurred vision and Naruto slowly looked up. A man stood in front of him. A man with long white hair and baggy clothing.

He also wore strange make-up on his face. Was it make-up? Two red stripes ran down from the corners of his eyes to his jaw line like tears. Naruto said the first thing that came to mind, "Hello Mr. Clown." Because to him, the only men that wore make-up were cross-dressers, people on the news, and clowns.

An angry flush appeared on the man's face before he fisted his hand and brought it down on Naruto's head. Naruto cried out in anguish as his head ache intensified and he fell onto his side, clutching his head.

"Serves you right." The man growled.

Naruto was moaning for nearly five minutes after that before the ache died down. "That doesn't mean you could hit me!" He whined.

"Whatever, kid. I've got work to do. Let yourself out." He said as he went out the door.

Naruto rolled over onto his hands. A sly smirk made its way across his lips, "I wonder..." He murmured as he got up and followed the man out.

Naruto made sure to keep at least a few feet behind him at all times as he cautiously followed, his curiosity getting the better of him as it often did. He would've cursed his curiosity for getting him into so many bad situations, but that was why he loved it. It made his life more exciting.

However, a bad feeling started to stir in his gut when he found he had followed the man to a gym. _Please tell me he's not an instructor... That's no fun..._

He soon found himself wrong when the man stopped just outside the woman's changing rooms. He peeked inside and checked it thoroughly before stepping inside. Naruto grabbed the door after him and went in, closing it quietly.

_Why the _hell_ is he in the women's changing rooms? I probably shouldn't be here... And how has he not found out I'm following him yet? If I had known I was some sort of James Bond I'd be following murderers instead of perverts..._

Naruto stumbled back, startled, when someone decided to shout something. "Kid, what the hell are you doing here?"

Ah. So the Clown Man had finally noticed him. Maybe he shouldn't have zoned out.

Naruto looked around, pretending to be surprised as he surveyed the obviously womanly bathrooms, "Oh!" He gasped, slapping a hand to his mouth, "Is this not the men's rooms?" He promptly turned around and proceeded to exit.

But was stopped when the distant voices of many women reached his ears, and they were coming closer.

"Oh, _shit_!" Naruto cursed, running back toward his stalkee in a panic. His stalkee wasn't doing much better. He was currently turning around in fast circles, trying to find a place to hide.

Naruto found the obvious hiding spot first and ran to one of the stalls, choosing to be the nice guy and letting the man in after him before shutting and locking the door.

They both stilled their breathing as they heard the women come in, laughing and talking loudly to each other. Naruto knew they probably wouldn't hear them if they did breathe, so he let his breath out and continued breathing like a normal human being.

It was the man he had been following, however, that decided that breathing wasn't a good thing to do. He slapped Naruto on the back of the head, "Shh!" He hissed, pressing a finger to his lips in the world-wide 'shut up' gesture, "Don't breathe so loud!"

Naruto had enough sense to be quiet in his indignation, "Me? You're the one who's talking!" He growled. He slapped a hand to the man's mouth when he moved to retort.

The man slapped his hand away and discreetly peeked through the free space between the stall door and the stall wall at the women changing into their clothes.

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched his companion in silence peeping on the women. He smacked the man upside the head, "What the hell is wrong with you!" He demanded in a harsh whisper.

The man looked at him strangely, "I did say I have to work, didn't I?"

Naruto gave him an incredulous look as he waved in the general direction of the oblivious women, "What kind of work requires peeping on women?" He asked stoutly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"The kind of work that involves writing books, brat. Now hush!" He replied.

Naruto toyed with the notion of yelling to get him caught, but that would mean he would be caught too. So instead he settled back against the wall and waited for the women to leave.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he watched one of the many shows on late at night, none of it registering in his brain as he worried. 

Worried about what? Not the kitten, no, he was fully confident that with his guidance his children would take care of that little fur ball. They were Uchihas, after all.

About Naruto? Well, that was something to be worried about. He had recently been noticing how differently he acted around the obnoxious blonde, and he had started wondering why.

Especially since that hug.

But the current thing he was worrying about was a different blonde that took up a lot of his worrying time.

Three guesses who.

Sasuke was exceedingly aware that May fourteenth was coming up fast, and he was unsure as to what actions he should take. This happened every year. During the month of May before Mother's Day he'd become stressed. He'd stay up late and wouldn't eat as much until Mother's Day was gone and done for until next year.

Sasuke was puzzled when he realized that he hadn't even thought about it until he had looked at the calendar on the wall after talking to his children. It was May fifth. Mother's Day was on Sunday. He should've at least realized it was coming up. Had a passing thought. Anything.

But no, and he knew exactly why. Naruto. Naruto kept his thoughts occupied so that he had little else to think of. Naruto worried him, surprised him, warmed him.

And that was what scared him.

How did he know Naruto wasn't like every other person out there? Every other person whom had taken an interest in him? How did he know that if they were to get together that Naruto wouldn't only be doing it for his money, or his looks?

How did he know he wasn't just like Catherine?

Sasuke shook his head, pushing the blonde man from his mind. Back to the current subject.

He knew he had to let Catherine spend some time with the kids on Mother's Day. It was just the right thing. So should he tell her to come after they come home from...

Sasuke bolted up from where he had relaxed back onto the couch, eyes wide. What was he going to do with Naruto? Should he tell him to take the day off, or let him stay during the duration of time Catherine would be there?

Sasuke sighed as he thought back on the day his brother had talked to him about Naruto after meeting him. Sasuke sat back with a groan because he knew Naruto would have to meet her sooner or later, because he knew that Naruto would be with them a long time.

Sasuke rubbed at his forehead as he stood up and made his way to his bedroom, knowing that he would have to call his ex-wife the next day.

* * *

Naruto barely had time to let a relieved smile cross his face once all the women had left before the man (whose name he had yet to learn) grabbed his arm and took off out of the stall. He had slammed the entrance door open and run out into the hall when a scream caught both their attention. 

They both turned and caught sight of two women. They were both pointing at them and screaming, "Perverts! Perverts!" Naruto and the actually pervert stood there for a few seconds dumbly, but when the women each grabbed hold of their bags and made to smack the living daylights out of them, they both took off for the exit.

They didn't count on the women having buddies and a lot of energy. They accumulated and chased them both back to their apartment building. Naruto and the pervert broke ways to go to their respective apartments.

Once Naruto was safe and sound in his apartment (with a firmly locked door), he flopped down on his couch, suddenly feeling lifeless. He buried his face in the worn material of his couch and curled up into himself, feeling fit to sleep forever. _Alright... No more following random people that almost flatten you in the hallway..._

* * *

Monday came soon enough and Naruto was making his way (by foot) to the Uchiha house. Lady Luck decided that in addition to the lingering head ache he had received from getting knocked over and almost killed by women on Friday, he needed to be almost drowned by a down poor of rain. Luckily he had had the sense to bring an umbrella with him. 

Unluckily the only umbrella he had was the frilly pink one that had been given to him as a joke. Naruto had never gotten rid of it due to laziness.

So now many people were giving him strange looks and laughing at him. Could the day get any better? Why yes, add in the swell event of getting ten tons of water splashed on you by one of the fortunate citizens that owned a car. Naruto made sure to flip the guy off.

He may be a nanny to two wonderful kids, and he may be gay and starting to crush on his employer, but he did find life around the losers of the street more appealing than life around the so called richies and prissies.

So because of these few events, he showed up at the Uchiha door with an achy head, a soaked body, and an angry disposition. A droopy looking Naruto holding a frilly pink umbrella was what Sasuke opened his door to. When he noticed the moody look on Naruto's face he refrained from commenting on the girly umbrella. He put a hand to Naruto's chest when he attempted to enter, a stern look on his face. "First of all, stand on the doormat, take off your shoes. I'll got get a few towels and a change of clothes. Stay put until I come back."

Naruto, although he felt like screaming in Sasuke's face, decided that it would be best to stay calm and accept his employer's offer of dry clothes. So he stood out in the rain for nearly five minutes impatiently with no shoes or socks on while Sasuke got towels and clothes for him to wear.

Sasuke came back and threw a large fluffy towel at him, dark blue as Naruto would expect. Naruto dried off as best he could before coming inside and accepting the clothes from Sasuke. "Go get changed while I get Sarel and William up." He said in monotone as he left him alone.

Naruto stared after him before looking down at the clothes in his arms. A dark blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans that looked like they would be tight on Sasuke. Naruto knew he would have difficulty maneuvering in them, being bigger than Sasuke.

Naruto went into the bathroom and got changed, choosing to leave his wet boxers on as he thought Sasuke wouldn't appreciate him going commando in such tight jeans. He knew that it would be uncomfortable but he'd live. He then hung his sopping wet clothes over the shower rail and exited the bathroom, knowing that there would be wetness on the jeans from the boxers.

He found Sasuke in the kitchen talking with his kids. Naruto leaned against the door frame as he watched, noticing that Sasuke seemed tired. He cocked his head as he watched. Yes, it was there. Sasuke was moving slower, and the smiles he gave his children seemed less pronounced.

Something was wrong. Naruto frowned hard when he realized he would have to find out what was bothering him, otherwise it would bother him forever.

Naruto went into the kitchen and by-passed Sasuke to begin making breakfast for Sarel and William quietly. He listened half-heartedly to the conversation Sasuke was having with his children and savored every laugh that came from his mouth, no matter how half-hearted they seemed.

_Jeez Naruto, you're falling hard and fast._

As Sasuke got ready to leave, he motioned for Naruto to follow him out. Sasuke unfurled an umbrella and Naruto followed him to his car under it. They both stood under the blue umbrella as Sasuke tried to find the words he had been trying to think of since that morning.

"You remember learning about Catherine, right?" Sasuke asked, voice barely audible over the torrents of rain. Naruto winced, it sounded as if Sasuke had suddenly died when he said that. Naruto simply nodded. "She's coming over Thursday."

Panic laced up Naruto's chest and into his throat. What would he do? What would he say? Would the woman be nice? Would she be nice to him? Millions of questions flooded Naruto's mind as he voiced one with difficulty, "Why?"

"It's Mother's Day on Sunday, Naruto. She's coming on Thursday because she has a business trip from Friday to next Wednesday." Sasuke said, a hint of the old dryness back as amusement flickered in his eyes.

"Oh.." Naruto said, suddenly feeling hesitant. "So... What do you want me to do? Take the day off?"

Sasuke shook his head emphatically, "No. You'll come just like every day and meet her. She'll come around four thirty, and I'll make sure to be home soon after that. You'll be able to meet her and the kids will talk with her too. She insisted upon making dinner for us, so you don't have to."

Naruto nodded, unsure as to how to respond to that. What was he supposed to talk about to Sasuke's ex-wife?

Sasuke remained silent and handed the umbrella to Naruto before he backed out of the driveway and drove down the street and out of sight.

Naruto ran back inside to check on the kids. They were both by the door, bags and lunches in hand. Naruto smiled approvingly despite the intense nervousness gnawing at his very bones and let them have the umbrella as he retrieved the keys from a hook on the wall and followed them out.

* * *

TBC... 

Can you tell? I think my almost non-existent writing skills have gone down. My interest is falling again! No! But again, no need to worry, I would never abandon this story.

It's very easy to guess who the pervert was. I bet it annoyed you that he kept being referred to as 'the man'. It annoyed me too. I have a weird thing where I can't assign a name to someone unless they actually say it or it's a dialogue.

Sorry for those of you who found an update and checked the story and it wasn't there. I had difficulty trying to update last night; it wouldn't let me edit it and I uploaded it and took it down. It's up now, so no worries.

Not much happened in this chapter... Oh well. Plenty will happen in the next, I believe. If you have any ideas or suggestions, any at all, I would be more than happy to hear... Read them. Any constructive criticism is happily received as well.

Happy late Memorial Day! 'Till next chapter!


	14. Accidents and Dirty Feelings

Yeah, yeah, I know. Took me three billion years to get this chapter out. It's getting harder to continue this… But I've got a certain plot and I know where I'm going with it. You can all give hugs, kisses, and lots of love to my friend Kat (StormyMist) for getting me to write this (and for beta-ing).

This chapter is dedicated to Kat, because she is the epitome of awesome.

**It's a Nanny's Job**

_Chapter Fourteen- Accidents and Dirty Feelings_

_When Sasuke's wife divorces him, and leaves him their kids, it's up to him to get a nanny. But nobody seems right for the job. Except for this blonde, who refuses to leave his property until he gets the job. What's Sasuke to do?_

* * *

Naruto sighed as he leaned back into the rough wood at his back. The bench he was sitting on provided neither comfort nor protection from all of the screaming children and nagging parents that surrounded him. No need to misinterpret him; he loved kids, but he simply wasn't in the mood for so much noise. 

Weird, considering whom he was. Naruto grimaced and sat up, only to haunch over and set his elbows on his knees with his hands folded together. This has to be the most uncomfortable bench in the face of forever!

His eyes followed the two kids he had been paid to watch for months as they ran around the park, screaming nonsensical things and laughing. A grim half-smile overtook his lips; who was he kidding? It wasn't the bench, nor the kids and parents that was bothering him. It was the date that was hanging over his head. Tomorrow he was to meet the woman that had broken his employer's heart.

In the pictures he had seen in the photo albums, he had seemed happy before the woman had cheated on him. Of course, it was probably a good thing that he had caught her in the act and gotten away from her. It was no use living with and loving a lie.

He didn't know what to think. He didn't know how to act. He had no idea what he was supposed to expect. What would Catherine be like? Would she be kind and loving to her children and polite to him? Or would she be exactly what Itachi had called her once? A phony?

He looked up when he heard a shriek of pain. He stood up abruptly and ran to where Sarel now sat on the ground, bawling and holding her elbow tightly. He enveloped her in a warm embrace and whispered words of comfort to her while trying to pry her hand from her elbow.

William stood nearby, a dark red ball at his feet. He looked distinctly guilty. He held the exact pose that one of his friends often held in her shyness, though this particular stance was because of guilt. He was playing with his fingers, examining his nails and twiddling them. His gaze flitted everywhere but at his crying sister.

Naruto had finally managed to pry Sarel's milk white fingers from the wound and when he saw the damage, he immediately picked Sarel up and ran to the curb where he threw his hand into the air to hail a taxi. Sarel immediately clutched onto her elbow again and bawled louder, scared that something was terribly wrong. Naruto turned around and yelled back to William who was still by the ball, staring in a befuddled manner after him. William abandoned the ball and ran to him just as the taxi pulled up. William was allowed to scramble in first before Naruto carefully sat down on the seat with Sarel on his lap and closed the door.

"Urgent Care, please." He said hurriedly as he again pried Sarel's little fingers away from the wound and instead shifted Sarel so that he could bunch up his shirt and press it to her elbow as a make-shift bandage.

William looked worriedly at his sister as they sped off towards their destination. Naruto continued to whisper comforts to Sarel as he bunched up different parts of his shirt and pressed it to the wound.

After what seemed ages, the cab stopped in front of a large building and all three got out. The driver rolled down the passenger window and Naruto got his wallet out and, placing Sarel on the ground (and letting her keep a part of his shirt on the wound by leaning down slightly) paid the man at the wheel. He frowned as he noted the dent in his money; already he was low on cash. How was he going to pay for the doctor?

He re-pocketed his wallet and scooped up Sarel into his arms again before striding into the building with William at his heels. He walked up to the counter and told them what was wrong and he was given a clipboard with papers clipped onto it and a pen. Naruto took the time to glower at the woman before taking a seat. William plopped down next to him.

He let Sarel rest her whole body against him as he began to fill out the paper work, her head tucked under his chin and one of her shaking hands holding some of his t-shirt to her elbow as firmly as she could. He had to stop many times and ask William things because he didn't know everything about them.

But in the end, all the blanks were still not filled out, specifically the ones that involved social security and the things that only their parents (mainly Sasuke) would know.

He gathered Sarel securely into his arms once again as he returned to the desk to hand the papers over. He then quickly turned around and tried to walk away, hoping against hope that the woman wouldn't notice the blank lines. Because calling Sasuke was decidedly _not _what he wanted to do at the moment.

He didn't want to be fired. He cared too much about these kids, and whether or not he was comfortable admitting it, he was growing to care a lot about Sasuke too.

"Ahem."

Naruto froze and slowly turned around, rubbing his hand on Sarel's back to hopefully calm her trembles. They did not abate. "Y-yes?" He stuttered, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

The woman, whose name plaque on the desk proclaimed her 'Betty', held up the clip board and tapped the papers with a long fingernail. "You need to fill out _all _of the blanks, Mr. Uchiha."

Naruto flushed, feeling indignation and a fluttery feeling all at once, "No! I'm not Sasuke! I'm Naruto!"

Betty pursed her lips and turned the clip board to look at it. "So you're not a parent or guardian?" She quipped disdainfully.

Naruto felt his hand clench at the tone, but forced himself to remain calm, "No. I'm their nanny." He supplied, pride swelling in his chest.

The pride was immediately squashed at her next words, "Aren't nanny's supposed to be women?"

Naruto scowled, "Aren't you supposed to be a little more helpful?" He demanded his patience lost. He removed Sarel's hand once again from her elbow, coincidentally lifting the shirt away, and showed her the wound. "Don't you think you should be doing something about this instead of annoying me about what gender I am?"

William giggled softly in the background, despite the anxiety pressing at his heart and stomach. Betty was about to give a biting retort when Sarel snatched her hand away from Naruto and gathered the T-shirt at her elbow again, a sob escaping her lips as the material pressed against the cut.

Betty bit the inside of her lip as she watched the little girl shake. Her heart ached for the girl, and she knew she couldn't keep fighting with their nanny and not help her.

She groaned and put a hand to her forehead as she shook her head. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She muttered. Nevertheless, she walked out from behind the desk and retrieved the young girl from the peeved looking blonde. The girl immediately squirmed in her hold and reached for her nanny.

"Can I come?" Naruto asked, concerned.

Betty huffed angrily and lifted her head so that she looked down her nose at him. "Only after you call Mr. Uchiha," she said. Seeing Naruto's worried look, her heart urged her to add more, "We will probably be just through that door," She pointed, "And if not, then through that door and down the hall: Room five."

Naruto nodded and smoothed back Sarel's hair as tears gathered in her eyes again. "Don't worry, Sarel, I'll be right behind you. And William," he pushed William forward, "Will go with you. Don't worry." It took several more reassurances before she reluctantly nodded and let Betty take her away.

Naruto went to the phone and dialed Sasuke's work number, which he had memorized from Iruka's constant naggings telling him that it was necessary. He had always hated it when Iruka was right.

After only a few rings it was picked up and a perky voice spoke, "Hello this is Hatake Inc., how may I help you?"

Naruto blinked. _That sounds a lot like Jesse._ _No time to dwell on that though! _"I'm looking for Uchiha Sasuke! Can you please get him? This is an emergency!" He said in a rush, and from the pause on the other line he wondered whether or not he had offended the woman somehow.

"Really now? What, pray tell, is wrong?" The woman said stiffly. Naruto could almost imagine the disgruntled sneer on her face.

"It's about his children." Naruto replied steadily, refusing to be daunted. "It's important, so please let me talk to him."

The woman giggled before saying slyly, "What's in it for me...?"

Naruto took the moment to gape at the wall before anger took root and he screamed into the receiver, "NOTHING IS IN IT FOR YOU! THIS IS YOUR JOB! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MATTER, AND IF I DON'T GET TO TALK TO SASUKE RIGHT NOW, I'LL--" Naruto paused as a different voice floated over the connection.

It wasn't very loud, but Naruto could just barely make it out, "Rosa, who is on the phone?" The newly named Rosa stuttered before going quiet. "Who is it?" The voice demanded. This time the voice was louder and Naruto thought it was very familiar. Rosa stuttered again before there was a small commotion and the other voice came over the line.

"Who is this?" The voice demanded again.

Naruto jumped once as excitement and relief bubbled in his gut before he replied, grin wide. "Sasuke!"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah! Sasuke, you've gotta go to Urgent Care now!"

There was a pause on the other line and Naruto's grin faded to nothing as anxiety took place in his gut. "...What?" He hissed.

Naruto blanched, before squeaking out, "J-just get over here. You ki-kinda need to fill out some forms and--"

"No! I mean what the hell happened?" Sasuke growled. Naruto could imagine the furious expression on his face and grimaced before hurrying to explain. "Well, you see... Umm..." Naruto took the receiver away from his face and covered the mouth piece to give out a sound of distress. He hadn't actually _seen _what had happened! He jumped up and down a few times to dispel some of the nervous energy before replacing the phone against his ear. "Sarel got a nasty cut on her elbow, and I don't really know if it's just a cut or something that needs serious taking care of so I took her here and now they're treating her and I really need you to come down here and fill the papers out and I promised Sarel I'd be with her when they treat her so I've really got to go and--" Naruto took a deep breath before mumbling out, feeling his heart sink a little as fear put irrational thoughts into his mind, "Please just get over here."

There was a pause in which Naruto could nearly see Sasuke trying to beat someone to death with the phone before Sasuke spoke, "I'll be there." And he hung up. Naruto replaced the phone on the receiver before letting out a breath to try to calm himself. It didn't work.

He turned a marched through the door and found no one, so he walked down the hall in search of room number five. He didn't have to go far before he burst through the door to see William hugging his little sister as she cried quietly. A different person was speaking in low tones to her. The person had black hair flowing down a slim back and pale skin.

"Where's Betty?" Naruto blurted as he walked up behind the woman.

The person looked at him over a slim shoulder, and suddenly a smile spread across the delicate features, warm as a summer's day. Naruto felt sure that this person was a woman. "Betty just went to another room to check up on a patient. She'll be waiting for Mr. Uchiha once she returns to her desk."

"I'm Naruto, and you are Ms...?" Naruto trailed off, prompting the woman to fill the gap.

Suddenly the woman laughed and Naruto had no idea why. She shook her head as if he were a child whom had done something wrong yet extremely amusing. "Haku," she giggled, "And I'm a guy."

Naruto's jaw dropped and all three took the opportunity to laugh at him; William with his loud guffaws, Haku with his little giggles, and Sarel with her hiccupping ones. Naruto shook his head and closed his mouth with a click, "Umm... Sorry." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, happens all of the time." Haku assured, waving a hand. He then turned back to his work. He motioned for Naruto to come over so he could talk to him. Naruto sat on the examination table on the other side of Sarel and rubbed her back soothingly above where William's arms were. Haku began speaking, "It's not as serious as you thought it was. It's deep, but not deep enough to need stitches. I'm going to put this peroxide in the cut to ensure it doesn't get infected, and I'll give you some ointment that you can put on it every day for a week to make sure it heals up nicely." Naruto nodded to show he understood as Haku left the room to get the peroxide.

His hand stopped all movement as he contemplated what Sasuke would do once he got here. Naruto's heart sunk as the thought occurred to him that Sasuke would only say one thing to him: That he was fired, and to never come near his kids again. Naruto's throat constricted at the thought. He didn't want to leave these kids. He didn't want to leave Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Sarel whispered, bringing Naruto out of his depressing thoughts. Naruto cleared his throat quickly and blinked many times before looking up, eyebrows raised in question.

"Is Haku going to…To am-poo-tayt my arm?" She whispered, choking on new tears. Naruto bit back a laugh and his eyes softened as he gathered her into a hug, minding her arm. William drew away with a grin, already aware of the answer.

"No, no, of course not. He's just going to put peroxide in the cut to make the germs go away." Naruto replied, chuckling as he rubbed Sarel's unharmed arm.

"Does peroxide hurt?" She asked.

Naruto winced. She had never felt peroxide. Should he tell her the pain she was in for? It wasn't intense pain, more like a concentrated itch and pinch you couldn't get rid of, but those first times always got you crying. "Well... Kind of," he admitted, rubbing the nape of his neck. He didn't want to freak her out so much that she didn't want to take the peroxide. When Sarel's face contorted, he hurried to add, "Don't worry! I'll be here, and William will be here, and pretty soon Daddy will too... And it won't last that long anyway." Naruto tried to smile to assuage her fears, but it came out as more of a nervous grimace.

This didn't help her fears. She twisted out of Naruto's embrace, shaking her head violently. "I don't wanna! I don't want pero-peroxide!" She wailed, fresh tears making tracks down her face. Naruto blanched. He had done just the opposite of what he had wanted to do. He wrapped his arms around her in yet another attempt to calm her, but she twisted away again, head shaking. Naruto settled for simply running his hand through her hair, smoothing it down. He remembered that this had always at least part-way calmed him when he freaked out about one thing or another.

Sarel's wails had depleted to sobs by the time Haku returned with the peroxide. All attempts went down the drain, because as Sarel sighted the brown bottle of peroxide, her sobs increased in volume and turned into wails. Haku blinked, before smiling the best he could with such loud screaming berating his ear drums. He crossed the room to Sarel, dropping the peroxide in a chair before placing both hands on either side of Sarel's legs to make sure he had her full attention.

Sarel continued wailing, and if it were possible, she wailed louder, trying to block out Haku so she wouldn't have to listen. She didn't want any of it. Naruto sighed and continued rubbing her messy hair. Haku stopped his attempts to tell her that everything would be fine and Naruto was at a loss for anything that he could do.

Naruto thought he would collapse in relief, because at that moment Sasuke showed up. He paused at the door, a mild expression of irritation donning his pale face before he strode across the room to Sarel. Haku immediately moved out of the way. Naruto let go of Sarel like a hot coal and scooted away from the angry form of his boss. He winced and hoped that Sasuke would at least wait until they were alone.

Sarel's cries ceased the moment she could see clear enough through her tears to notice who was holding her now. A smile spread across her face and she jumped at her father, arms latching around his neck. A moment later she decided that was a bad idea, and with a sniffle removed her injured arm.

Sasuke held her for a minute before setting her back on the examination table, gently removing her arm from his neck to bend down to see her elbow. His eyes narrowed as he took in the damage. He swung his head to look at Naruto, eyes blazing. "What happened?"

Naruto flinched, reaching up a hand to rub his neck as he stuttered uselessly, "Uh…Well, you see…I…Um…"

Sasuke frowned, his mind starting to draw conclusions for himself. But before he could reach a definite one, William interrupted.

"She tripped!" He cried.

Sasuke looked at his son, eyebrow raised and eyes soft but still suspicious. "'Tripped'?" He repeated.

William nodded his head frantically, "Yeah! We were playing catch and... I threw the ball too far and she ran for it and... She tripped and hurt herself..." He sniffled, looking guiltily at his little sister, "I'm sorry!"

Sarel leaned over and wrapped her arms around him, telling him nonverbally that it was fine.

Sasuke looked at Naruto; eyes softened but anger still lingered. "You didn't watch them well enough." He murmured, tone accusing and yet somehow defeated and accepting at the same time.

Naruto nodded. Sasuke's expression changed to one of disappointment before he nodded and looked away. Naruto didn't catch the nod, however, as he had looked away first. He couldn't stand disappointment, especially from him.

Sasuke went to Sarel, who now sat still as Haku poured some of the peroxide onto a cotton ball. Sarel put on a brave face as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and held onto her arm with one hand and kept his other arm wrapped around her stomach to keep her still.

Naruto watched as Haku gently applied the chemical to her elbow and she winced in preparation, only to glance in bewilderment at her elbow as she felt nothing. A smile spread across her face, believing that this was all, before her face contorted and she let out a cry. Naruto turned his head away. That was how peroxide worked. It wouldn't hurt for a few moments, and then it actually started its torture. It felt as if something was pinching you, or poking something small and sharp into you. It wasn't pleasant.

Sarel's breath hitched and she started whimpering as the peroxide bubbled. Sasuke kept hold of her as she tried to move, but how she would move away from the stinging pain was anyone's guess.

Finally it was over and Haku used a wet paper towel to wipe the bubbling substance away, as well as any remaining blood, dried or not. Sasuke hugged her close and set his chin on her blonde head as Haku retrieved a band-aid and stuck it to her elbow. Sarel looked down at the band-aid and gave a teary smile. Kittens.

Haku then handed Sasuke a small jar of white stuff that looking like jell-o, but more fluid: Ointment. "Put this on the cut once a day for at least a week, and it'll heal up nicely, no scars." Sasuke nodded as he picked up Sarel in one arm, balancing the ointment in the other hand. Naruto tried to grab the ointment, but Sasuke snatched it out of his reach and instead looked him in the eye before whispering in his ear, "We have to talk," before walking away.

Sasuke took both kids home in his work car, and Naruto drove to the Uchiha house alone in the other. Silence deafened Naruto's ears on the way there, and he was saddened to think that he might -- no, probably -- would be fired.

Naruto parked in the drive way next to Sasuke's car and they all got out and went into the house. Everyone was quiet; Even Sarel's whimpers had stopped. Not even William dared joke.

Naruto stopped by the door and leaned against the wall. Sasuke leant down and told Sarel and William to go play in the living room. Both hurried to obey. He then grabbed Naruto's upper arm and lead him to the kitchen. He closed the doors behind him.

He then punched Naruto in the arm. Hard. Naruto yelped, giving Sasuke a wounded look. "How could you have let this happen? She could've been seriously hurt! Why weren't you watching them?" Sasuke hissed, his hand on Naruto's mouth to keep him quiet.

After he removed his hand, Naruto spoke, "I know I should've been watching them, Sasuke, I know. I got caught up in my thoughts and next thing I knew, Sarel was practically screaming. It was a momentary lapse and it won't happen again, I swear Sasuke! Don't fire me!"

Sasuke stepped back, eyes narrowed. The thought _had _crossed his mind, but he just…When he thought about it, he couldn't think of a life going home to anybody other than Naruto. He couldn't see a life where he had to go home and not bicker (more like playful banter as of late) with Naruto over his food. He couldn't imagine going home to not see his children smiling and laughing as they played one game or another.

He couldn't think of a life without Naruto. And that was what started him thinking. That was what started his heart beating so rapidly. It scared him, and yet made him feel alive to his very core. A life without Naruto, just…He didn't want it to happen.

Sasuke looked at Naruto dubiously, more for show than anything. Naruto flinched under his gaze, and Sasuke could tell he was scared of losing his job. He wondered whether it was because his job entailed him or his kids. Sasuke slapped himself mentally. Of course it was Sarel and William.

Who would want him? Too stupid to even realize his wife was using him. Too stupid to realize his kids weren't being loved by their mother. Too stupid to realize…That what was real…Was right in front of him.

Sasuke gazed at Naruto for a long time, and Naruto, gathering his courage and his flat out strong-headedness, stared right back.

Finally Sasuke smirked and lowered his head. "Idiot. I wasn't going to fire you." Naruto almost slumped in relief, but he managed to stay upright as Sasuke looked up at him with narrowed eyes, "But if this ever happens again, you'll find your ass on the streets."

Naruto nodded quickly, gulping at the fire in Sasuke's eyes, even as his heart warmed. Sasuke cared so much for his children, it was amazing.

Naruto, with a bright grin, made his way to the cabinets to make dinner, but Sasuke's hand on his arm stopped him mid-reach. "You don't have to. It's already almost six, we can order take-out and you can go home and do…Whatever it is you do."

Naruto smirked at him, "Oh, you mean sit around for hours watching useless TV?" He paused, tapping a finger on his lower lip, "Well, as much fun as that sounds-- And believe me, it sounds _fun_ -- I think I'll just stay here and make dinner for y'all." His smirk disappeared and he tilted his head, guilt taking over his emotions and facial expression, "It's the least I can do for what I did."

Sasuke's hand loosened on his arm and Naruto moved away to start dinner. Sasuke looked at him with understanding in his eyes. "Yeah, alright," Sasuke said softly, before retreating into the living room. Naruto needed to do this, so he would let him.

* * *

The next day, Naruto arrived not in his usual un-professional attire to something more suitable, at least in his eyes. He had removed his earrings, gotten rid of his cuffs, put on a decent pair of jeans (that had no writing or holes) and a plain black t-shirt. He felt strangely naked as he started making breakfast. The children were already awake and sitting on the couch nervously. 

Sasuke opted to talk to him before he left in the kitchen, doors firmly closed again. If he noticed the change of attire, he didn't say anything. Sasuke turned to him, firm expression on his face as he spoke, "Catherine is coming today, Naruto, you know that right?" He asked.

"Yes." Naruto dead-panned, giving him a look that said, 'Do you think I could forget?'

Sasuke frowned a little but continued nevertheless, "All I need to tell you is be nice. I don't want my ex and nanny in a bitch-fight when I get home."

Naruto, in his surprise that Sasuke had actually cursed (especially with those words) failed to notice that he had ultimately insulted him.

"Keep the conversation up, but polite and don't tread on things that could start something. Make sure the kids are entertained and don't make too much ruckus."

Naruto paused, dread in his stomach. So Catherine wasn't going to be as pleasant as he had hoped. Great.

"She's making dinner tonight, as I've already told you, so keep out of the kitchen while she makes it. You can go as soon as I get home." Sasuke finished.

Naruto's only reply was a curt nod. Sasuke, with one last uncertain look at Naruto, left.

Butterflies replaced the dread in his stomach. Now that Sasuke was gone he had nothing to protect him from the woman. He had no idea what to say, or do or...

Naruto shook his head to dispel the thoughts and began making two bowls of cereal. No use getting freaked out; there was nothing he could do anyway.

* * *

"When's Mommy coming?" Sarel asked, hesitance dominating her demeanor. 

"Your daddy said she'd come at four thirty." Naruto replied, turning off the vacuum and beginning to coil up the cord. He glanced at Sarel out of the corner of his eye and with a sigh left the half-coiled cord on the ground and sat beside her on the couch, pulling her to him with one arm. "She'll be here, don't worry." He glanced at the paper heart in her hands and smiled, "And she'll love your present."

"Will she like mine?" William interjected, holding up his dark blue card.

Naruto's smile grew, "She'll love yours too." He assured.

Naruto checked the time on the VCR clock as he stood up with a flourish and finished coiling the coarse cord. Four twenty-eight. Naruto went to put the vacuum away. The doorbell rang and Naruto started. His heart beating as fast as a horse gallops; Naruto hurried to the door and opened it.

In the doorway stood one haughty looking Catherine. She was tall with pale skin that looked almost swath in the distorted light behind the grey clouds in the sky. Her pale blonde hair, so alike Sarel's, was done up in a tight bun at the back of her head and her eagle-like grey eyes watched Naruto as he moved aside to let her in. Her eyes were very alike Sasuke's, and yet somehow different. They were cold and indifferent, like Sasuke's, but this woman had eyes like she had never felt any sort of remorse or happiness in her life.

Naruto shivered as Catherine turned from him to set her eyes on her two children. She said nothing.

"Hi Mommy!" Both Sarel and William chorused; hope bright in their eyes as they walked up to her.

Catherine raised an eyebrow at them, but replied all the same. "Hello children." She said curtly.

Naruto frowned. It was like she thought they were her soldiers or something. Like they were adults already.

Catherine side-stepped them and sat down on the couch, crossing one calf over the other in a fashion Naruto had only seen in movies. "Umm…" Naruto began, before realizing he was faltering and continuing with mustered courage, "Would you like something to drink? Water? Lemonade? ...Tea?" Naruto added, feeling odd saying it. He had never before had to offer tea, but in this situation it felt right to say it.

"Tea would be fine." Catherine quipped. Naruto left the room to search through the cabinets for tea. Her voice was as strange as her eyes. Her attitude was dry and curt…like she had no time for anyone.

Naruto wondered when the kids would give her their Mother's Day presents. They had both come home, excited and hoping that their mother would love them. Both had practically shined in those moments. Sarel had brought home a paper heart covered in little sticker hearts and smiles and glitter. She had also attempted to write on the back. She had told him that it said 'Love you lots Mommy'.

William had brought home a card in his favorite color. Though he had not put hearts and smiles on it, he had put as much glitter as he could in swirls on the paper. The writing within was more legible. 'I love you Mom'. When Naruto had asked why 'Mom' instead of 'Mommy', he said he wanted to sound older.

Naruto had laughed and ruffled his hair. As Naruto finally found a dusty box of tea bags, he wondered what Catherine would say when she saw them. He hoped she would be happy to have the gifts, because Naruto knew that the children would be crushed otherwise. Naruto nodded to himself as he pondered. Of course she would love them. Nobody was that heartless, right?

So he poured warm water from the tap into the cup and heated it in the microwave before wrapping the string around the tea bag and spoon he had retrieved before stirring it in the water. As he stirred the water he opted to stand in the doorway of the kitchen.

Catherine was still sitting stiff on the couch as the children told them about their day and what had happened since they saw her last. Catherine simply gave curt nods and monotone 'mm-hmm's' here and there to satisfy them.

With a huff Naruto went back into the kitchen to rid the cup of the spoon and tea bag. He soon returned and stood by the couch, waiting for Catherine to notice him.

When she did, she simply took the tea from his hand and sipped it delicately. She drew away with a wince and Naruto felt a strange rush of pleasure at that look of pain -- however small it was.

He immediately rebuked himself for it. It was never good to feel good when somebody got hurt, especially him. He felt sadistic and disgusted with himself.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"This is hot." She replied accusingly, looking at Naruto expectantly. When Naruto didn't say anything, she shoved the cup back into his hands, inadvertently spilling some of it on his chest. Naruto hissed, but she ignored it. "Well, go and cool it off!" She said, as if it were the most obvious thing to do. As if she thought he was supposed to know what he was supposed to do for her.

Naruto turned on his heel and marched back to the kitchen, eyes narrowed. He felt almost dirty. He felt like a servant, like someone who wasn't worthy to even lick the dirt on Catherine's shoes. That was the way Catherine made him feel, unworthy.

After he placed the cup of tea into the freezer, he slammed the white door shut with all of his might. Immediately he found that this was not a good idea and hit his forehead with the heel of his hand. The sound seemed loud enough to him to wake the long dead and decayed.

Sarel hesitantly walked into the room, eyeing Naruto with worry. "Naruto are you... Are you alright?" She asked.

Naruto turned to look at her, surprised that she had come to see if he was okay. He nodded. Seeing suspicion in her eyes, he chuckled and smoothed down her hair before lifting his hand away a little too quickly. Sarel's hair was just like Catherine's.

_No it's not, _He reasoned with himself as he looked more closely at it, _it's shorter and a little darker and it has some gold blonde streaks in it... Plus Sarel is much prettier._

Naruto suddenly laughed as he lifted Sarel up and gave her a warm hug. Sarel, pleased but baffled, looked at him with confused eyes. Naruto grinned, "I just realized that one of the bestest little girls in the whole world is also the prettiest!" He exclaimed, placing his forehead against hers and chuckling. Sarel's face split into an impossibly wide smile and she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck in a hug before kicking her legs at the ground in a gesture that meant 'let me down'.

Naruto complied and told Sarel to go back to the living room before he grabbed the cup of tea from the freezer and followed her trail to once again stand next to Catherine.

All previous happiness dissipated as he found a small frown directed at him when she took the cup from his hands. "The cup is cold." She muttered, but nevertheless took a sip from the cup.

As the temperature seemed to be right, Naruto took a seat on the couch next to her, but scooted a cushion away as she glanced at him as if to say, 'Are you _really_ going to sit there?' Naruto frowned deeply, but made sure Catherine couldn't see it. He listened to the kids as they continued talking about anything and everything to their biological mother.

Soon enough Catherine was done with her tea and she coughed to get his attention. Not that she needed to, because Naruto was paying rapt attention to what was going on. Naruto turned his head to look at her, and she raised her cup. Naruto's mouth puckered as the feeling came back again, and, rising from the couch, he snatched the cup from her hands and went to deposit it in the sink.

If he had seen Catherine's scandalized look he would have been very pleased with himself, and this time disgust with himself wouldn't have been present.

When he returned, the VCR clock read four fifty-two. As he took a seat on the couch, the minute numbers changed to fifty-three. Naruto mentally began counting down from sixty. Fifty-four.

Exactly forty seconds later Sarel and William stood up and raced each other to the kitchen to get their presents. Ten seconds later they presented them to their mother. Catherine took each in one hand and examined them, face blank. Finally she looked up at her children and then back down at the decorated construction paper in her hands. She placed them on the coffee table in front of her before glancing at them. "That's nice." She said, before she went back to her intent study of her perfectly manicured nails.

Sarel and William looked at each other, disappointment clear on their faces. Sarel looked about ready to start crying. William led her back to the couch and sat next to her silently. Sarel wiped away any tears that escaped her eyes.

Naruto sat stiff on the couch, eyes trained on the wall in front of him as intense anger unlike any he had ever felt before coursed through his veins. _Don't do it, _he told himself, _Sasuke said not to fight. He told me to be polite. Be polite, Naruto... Be polite._ Naruto gritted his teeth and, against his own better judgment, was about to leap up when a key was inserted into the front door lock and turned. Naruto breathed out, willing himself to remain calm as Sasuke stepped through the door.

He placed his briefcase on the ground next to the door, and his keys on the hook by the door, before walking to his kids and giving each a hug and kiss on the forehead. Naruto noticed with some satisfaction that he completely disregarded Catherine until he was done. He then turned to her, and nodded curtly, "Catherine." He said in monotone.

"Sasuke," She replied with a nod.

"How are you feeling today?" Sasuke asked, though Naruto could see that he didn't care. This was obviously the politeness that he was talking about.

"I'm fine, thank you." She said, not bothering to ask how he was.

Sasuke looked around. "Would you like me to make dinner?" He dead-panned. He had obviously expected something to be made when he got home.

Catherine rose from the couch. "No need, I will do that right now." She said, as if it was the biggest courtesy to do so. Naruto bit his tongue to keep from muttering any obscenities.

Sasuke gave an irritated look at Catherine's back before turning to Naruto. He looked tired. "You can go home now." He said as he turned away again to go sit on the couch with his kids.

Naruto caught his arm as he passed him. "Sasuke, I need to talk to you for a second."

Sasuke looked at him with question and lingering irritation. "What for?"

Naruto let go of Sasuke's arm and instead rubbed his temples. "It'll only be a minute." He muttered, as if just speaking was causing him pain. He really just wanted to go home. Catherine had simply put down his mood. He felt almost as if a black cloud had taken hold of his heart and was squeezing the life from it.

Sasuke's eyes softened just the tiniest bit and he nodded and followed Naruto into a separate room. Sasuke stopped just inside the room and crossed his arms. "Alright, what is it?" He demanded.

Naruto side-stepped around him and closed the door firmly before pulling Sasuke to the center of the room to make sure nobody would hear them. He fingered his chin, nervousness taking hold for a moment before he decided to just get it out. "When will Catherine be coming next?" He blurted.

Sasuke was thrown for a loop. He took a second to regain his bearings before saying, "What?"

Naruto began pacing in a small circle in front of him, arms wrapped around his body and eyes directed at the ground. He was so thrown off that he wasn't himself. Hesitance just wasn't Naruto. "I just… Want to know when the next time is that I'll be seeing her." He replied.

Sasuke nodded, a shrewd look gracing his pale face. "Because you want to be prepared next time," His mind began filling in the various holes in Naruto's explanation.

Naruto paused in his pacing to get a quick look at Sasuke's face to make sure he wasn't about to hit him before continuing. All he saw was understanding. It was almost scary how well Sasuke seemed to know him already. "Well…Yeah. She just…I've never encountered anyone like her before. At first I thought she was a lot like you—"

Sasuke held up his hands. "_Don't _say that!" He exclaimed. "She is _nothing _like me!" He hissed, malice dripping from his tones.

Naruto almost shivered. That was sheer anger. "But then I noticed that…She's completely empty and cold and…"

"You don't like her." Sasuke supplied emotionlessly.

"Yeah," Naruto confirmed, nodding as he stopped to look at Sasuke. "She did a few things that made me feel so horrible and angry, and they were only a _few_! I'm not going to be a snitch and tell you what she did, but just…Warn me next time." Naruto strode over to the door and opened it, pausing in the doorway to look over his shoulder at Sasuke. "I couldn't imagine being you, Sasuke." He murmured, before leaving and shutting the door quietly behind him.

Sasuke remained in that room a long time after that. He felt almost sad that Naruto didn't approve of one part of his life. But of course, he didn't much approve of it either.

"I couldn't imagine being you either, Naruto." He said in the quiet dark of the room.

* * *

Naruto gave a deep sigh as he walked slowly up the steps in his apartment building. Three more flights left. He paused a moment as an incredibly random thought crossed his mind and he moved to the side of the staircase. _Wouldn't want to run into anybody again… _He thought as his steps grew just a bit more confident and less in volume. 

For some reason, his heart had continued to feel heavy even after he left the Uchiha house. So many emotions had run through his body that day, he actually felt weary. Even his heart felt heavy.

Naruto finally reached his door and felt around in his pocket for his key. When he located it, he pushed it into the brass door knob and twisted it. The lock clicked and he pushed open the door.

"Hey kid!"

Naruto paused just inside the door and leaned backwards to see who had called him. When he saw exactly who, he groaned. The Clown Man.

"Kid, I've been wondering which apartment you lived in!" The Clown Man exclaimed as he stood before Naruto, arms crossed over his chest.

Naruto had the energy to look irritated. "What do you want?" He groused.

The Clown Man paused and looked at him, as if just seeing him. "Jeez, kid, you look like crap!" He said.

Naruto shook his head tiredly. "I don't have the time or the energy to deal with this. Why don't you go watch some porno or something?" He suggested.

The Clown Man sniffed. "I have more class than that! I _write _porno!" He declared, proudly puffing out his chest.

Naruto blinked at him before turning around and going into his apartment. "Goodnight." He said shortly before closing the door behind him and locking it firmly. He was sure he heard a few good curses through the thin wood of the door before he made his way to his room to flop down on his bed. He was out within minutes.

* * *

TBC… 

Don't kill me for making you all wait so long. Instead, just throw soft stuff at me… Like pillows. Or chocolate.

Anyway, there's the fourteenth chapter. Hope you liked it.

I think I'm going to go and try to enjoy the rest of the summer… Which is one day. What joy.

See you all next chapter.


	15. A mom's love and an adult's heartbreak

Jeez… Long time no update, but now here I am, and here's an update! Hope you like.

**It's a Nanny's Job**

_Chapter fifteen: A mom's love and an adult's heartbreak_

_When Sasuke's wife divorces him, and leaves him their kids, it's up to him to find a nanny. But nobody's right for the job. Except for this blonde, who refuses to leave his property until he gets the job. What's Sasuke to do?_

* * *

It was with an upbeat skip to his walk and a grinning face that William greeted Naruto that day after school. That, and another person attached to his hip. He looked to be the same age as the twins, with long red hair reaching past his shoulders to stop at mid-back. Two wide green-blue eyes, which reminded him of Gaara's, greeted him. A small hesitant smile barely stretched his lips. 

Naruto blinked. The kid's demeanor reminded him of Sarel. Speaking of which, where was she?

A tug at the back of his t-shirt told him exactly where the younger sibling was, and he reached a tan hand back to grasp the smaller hand in his own. Sarel was tugged to stand at his side while Naruto threw a question at William. "Who is this?" He said this in a tone he knew was quite friendly, and meant to ease the kid's fears.

William took the redhead's pale hand in his own and skipped forward, subsequently pulling the other stumbling behind him. "This is Sylum!" He replied eagerly.

Naruto was thrown for a loop. 'Sylum'? What deranged mother would name their child that? Naruto tilted his head with a small laugh and extended a hand to pat Sylum's shoulder. "How you doin', Sylum?" He asked amiably.

Sylum raised his head from where he had been staring interestedly at his feet and blinked owlishly at him, as if surprised he had even been asked. "I-I'm fine. Thank you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the child's politeness. It wasn't often you heard a kid thanking you for asking them how they were doing. With a shrug and a smile so Sylum wouldn't think he was dismissing him, he turned to William. "So... Do you want Sylum to come over or something?"

William's eyes widened, showing he hadn't thought of that before. "Oh, can he? Can he?" He asked readily, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Sylum's head dropped to examine his shoes once more.

Naruto blanched. "Well, I don't know if it'll be alright with your dad..." He said uncertainly, tapping a finger against his chin. "I guess I can ask Jesse if I can use the phone." Naruto turned to look at Sylum once again, "Hey, Sylum." He called, waiting to have his full attention. Sylum raised his head slowly, hesitantly, and Naruto wondered whether or not he was more shy than Sarel. "Do you want to go ask your mom if you can come home with us to play?"

Sylum turned from William, eyes searching the halls. His hand still held onto William's tightly, as if he were some sort of anchor keeping his feet on the ground. William didn't seem to mind. When his eyes finally rested on the form of a woman, he slipped his hand out of William's with a soft, "Sure." And went on his way.

"We'll find you in a few minutes, okay?" Naruto called after the retreating back of the small child.

Naruto wasn't sure if he had heard a mumbled, 'sure' or not. Nevertheless, he, along with the twins, retreated to the office to call Sasuke.

"Hey, hey Jesse!" Naruto skipped in, feeling more energetic, though he didn't have any clue why. Jesse looked up from where she had been gazing thoughtfully at the computer screen, and a smile blossomed on her pretty face.

"Naruto!" She squealed, jumping from her seat and walking around the desk to embrace him. She drew away with an even bigger smile. "Haven't seen you for a while, how you been?" She asked, ruffling William's hair reflexively.

"I've been fine, great even. These guys are always a joy to watch over." He said, gathering William and Sarel in a loose embrace as he spoke. "You?" He added.

"Che, you know I've been fine, Naruto. Got a great boyfriend, great house, and a job with lots of little kids." She gave a teasing pinch to William's cheek, who drew away with a pout. Jesse laughed before heading back to her seat. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I kind of need to call Sasuke to ask if a friend of William's can come over. Can I use the phone?" Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Please?" He added hastily.

A little smile played on her lips as she glanced at William. "Who is it, Will?" She asked curiously. Naruto had to take note of this, because this was the first time he had heard William called Will.

William's face spread in an excited grin and he jumped to explain. "His name's Sylum, and he's really nice, and polite, and fun and..." William settled back against Naruto. "Yeah."

"Oh... I think I know him. Redhead, right?" Three affirming nods answered her. "Yeah, he is nice. Shy to a fault though. You take care of him, got that Will?" She said, picking up the phone in front of her and waving it at him. William nodded with wide eyes while Sarel giggled.

Jesse handed the phone to an amused Naruto, waving a hand distractedly while she went back to work. "Press nine first." She murmured as her fingers fell back onto the keyboard and started flying over the keys.

Naruto did as he was told and dialed nine before the rest of the number he had previously memorized. An annoyingly familiar voice answered. "Hello, this is Hatake Ink., how may I help you?" She sounded just as perky as the day before.

Naruto decided not to let her know he was the person that had yelled at her yesterday and spoke firmly into the receiver. "Can I please talk to Sasuke Uchiha?" Politeness always worked with women, right?

"Well, he's in a meeting right now. Can I give him a message?" Rosa said, vigor still present yet stiffness was underlying her voice. Naruto frowned. Did she have a crush on Sasuke or something? It seemed like she simply didn't want him speaking with him.

"Well... I really need to ask him something, can you go see if he got out?" Naruto asked uncertainly. He didn't want to get in trouble again, especially so soon. Rosa didn't answer for a few moments, but with a sugar-coated voice she told him she would be right back.

Naruto waited obediently, until he heard a steady beep-beep-beep coming through the phone. His hand tightened over the plastic. She had hung up on him!

He gently replaced the phone on the receiver, despite his anger and leaned against the desk. Should he call back? Would she just do the same thing?

Jesse's typing slowed to a halt as she took in Naruto's current expression. "What's the matter?"

Naruto glared at the wall. "The receptionist hung up on me." He bit out, frowning.

Jesse frowned in return. "What kind of a receptionist is that?" She demanded haughtily. She stood up and walked around the desk to stand by Naruto. William and Sarel watched quietly from their seats against the wall. "What's the number?" She asked, phone in hand and fingers poised to dial. Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion, but he told her nonetheless.

She placed the ear piece against her ear and waited. Naruto held his breath for a moment, but let it out, feeling silly. It was just so much fun to watch Jesse get into one of her strange moods. Jesse leaned casually against the counter, parallel to her facial expression. It was not of anger, but of superiority. She believed she had the other receptionist in the palm of her hand.

Her eyes flitted up to the opposite wall as Rosa's voice came onto the phone. Jesse listened, analyzing, before she spoke. "Hello, can I speak to Mr. Uchiha?"

There was a pause on the phone before Rosa spoke once more. "Can I inquire as to why?"

"Well, I suppose you could." Jesse said offhandedly and then fell silent, waiting.

Another few moments passed before Rosa said, "Why do you want to speak to Mr. Uchiha?" She sounded annoyed. Jesse's lips pulled into a happy grin.

"Well, you see, I am the receptionist at his children's school, and I needed to ask him something about the paperwork he handed in."

Silence once more. Then Rosa spoke, not with anger or annoyance, but with her former lively tone present. "I'll just go get him for you." There was a clatter as the phone was placed on a desk and silence again. Rosa didn't realize that if there had been a problem with the paperwork, Jesse would have called about it months ago.

Naruto glared at the innocent phone. "She said he was in a meeting!" He exclaimed, raising a finger to indicate the phone and subsequently the woman on the other line. Jesse snorted but didn't reply.

Soon enough another voice came over the line. "Hello?" This voice was distinctly male, and Jesse immediately handed the phone to Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke!" He exclaimed, wondering why his energy level had suddenly raised a few notches. He stopped himself from jumping on the balls of his feet like William had done.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked. There was a clatter on his end, and Naruto assumed it was Rosa, shocked and immensely agitated she had been fooled.

"Yeah." Naruto affirmed, turning around to lean comfortably against the desk. Jesse nodded in satisfaction and went back to her chair to resume typing. "I have a question to ask you."

"Obviously." Sasuke replied shortly.

"Hey, hey! Don't be all snippy with me! It's just one question!" Naruto exclaimed before he could help himself. He winced in regret, hoping Sasuke wouldn't take offense. He, for some reason, didn't believe Sasuke wouldn't fire him after what happened yesterday. He was still afraid Sasuke was bottling up anger that could lash out at him and soon enough he'd find himself on the street again.

He found himself lucky when Sasuke sighed. "What is it, Naruto?" He sounded tired. Concern flooded Naruto, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Plus, asking Sasuke about it seemed a little strange at the moment.

"William's got a friend that he wants to come over. I wanted to ask you if that was okay? I can take him home when you get home. Maybe I'll even take them out or something, I don't know..." He could hear William jump out of his seat with a small cheer, but paid no attention to it.

Sasuke replied almost immediately. "Sure, that's no problem." For some reason, he sounded almost glad.

Naruto's lips twisted into a half smile. "Alright, see you later."

"Bye." Naruto placed the phone back onto the receiver and turned back to William and Sarel. "Alright, let's go get Sylum!" William jumped with a cheer again before running out the office door. Sarel followed after him less energetically. Naruto pursued them both with a thank you to Jesse.

They found Sylum standing next to an older woman, his mother presumably, shuffling his feet detachedly. His eyes were on his shoes again, and Naruto glanced down in puzzlement, taking a glance at his shoes. Nope, just regular shoes.

William went to Sylum hurriedly, throwing an arm around the shoulders of his startled friend. A small smile graced Sylum's pale face as he looked up at his friend. Sarel hung back by Naruto as he extended a hand to the woman.

She accepted it slowly, looking Naruto up and down with nothing short of a grimace. Obviously the punkish attire disturbed her slightly. Nevertheless, she spoke in a friendly manner to him. "I hear little William wants Sylum to come over to play?" Naruto nodded quickly. "Well, I suppose that will be fine. What time should I pick him up?"

Naruto blinked, his mouth forming a small 'o' before he raised a waving hand. "That's ok, you don't have to pick him up, I can take him home."

"Oh, but you're taking him there, I should bring him home." She said, frowning a little.

"I..." Naruto considered the fact that taking Sylum home _would_ be going out of his way, and he _had _promised Iruka he would go to the movies with him later anyway. "Well... I guess." The woman bobbed her head, a question still lingering in her eyes. "Oh! You can get him around say... Four fifty?" The woman nodded in agreement, pushing Sylum toward Naruto and William's younger twin.

"So, how do I get to your house?" She asked, producing a pen and pad from the oversized purse hanging off her shoulder. Naruto stepped forward to stand beside her to oversee her direction taking as he replied steadily.

When she had finally put her pen and notepad back into her purse, she walked forward and stooped down to give Sylum a kiss on the nose and an encouraging comment before walking away with a wave. Naruto accepted Sarel's hand as he walked away in the opposite direction, waving at William and Sylum to follow him.

They all got in the car, and Naruto waited for all three kids to put their seatbelts on before backing out of the parking space. He distractedly asked Sylum questions on the way to keep him from feeling nervous or misplaced.

One answer surprised him. "What's your mom's name, Sylum?" Naruto askedcongenially as he turned onto the street the Uchiha house occupied.

Sylum was quiet for a short moment before replying softly, "My _grandma's_ name is Gale." He put specific emphasis on the word 'grandma'. William's brow furrowed beside him.

"Oh, your grandma huh? She has a pretty name." Naruto said without missing a beat. As someone without parents, or any blood family really, he knew not to ask where his mother was. He pulled into the driveway and parked, twisting the key out of the ignition. "Alright, let's go." He unhooked his seat belt and stepped out of the car before opening the door for Sarel. She hopped out and ran up to wait by the door. William and Sylum got out through the other door and followed her.

Naruto sighed as he closed Sarel's door then trailed around the car to William's door to close it. When he arrived at the front door, William was jumping up and down in anticipation and telling Sylum of all of the cool things they could do. Naruto inserted the key in the bottom lock and twisted, before putting it into the top one and doing the same thing. He barely had time to get the key out before William rushed into the house with Sylum stumbling at his heels, hands connected. Sarel stayed behind with Naruto and followed him into the kitchen.

Naruto gave her a confused look over his shoulder as he gathered things from the cabinets in preparation of dinner. "Why aren't you out there playing with them, Sarel?"

Sarel gave him a flat look. "I don't want to."

Naruto laughed at the foreign expression on her pale face as he bent to look through the bottom cabinets for a strainer. "And why is that?" He asked obliviously. He knew William would be more than willing to play with her.

Sarel shrugged. "Sylum's there."

Realization hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. "Ah. Well, Sarel... I don't know what to tell you. You don't have to play with Sylum if you don't want to, but I'm sure he'd love to play with you."

Sarel shook her head firmly after a moment of consideration. "Can I... Can I make cookies with you?" She asked haltingly, hesitantly.

"Cookies?" Naruto stopped his search for the strainerto look at her. Should he make her go out and play with them, where he was unsure that she would be accepted into the group, or let her have fun in the kitchen with him? Decisions, decisions. "Well, alright, but later you've got to play with them, alright?" Sarel nodded eagerly, and Naruto picked her up and set her on the counter before striding over to the fridge. He opened the freezer half and stuck his head in, looking.

"Which do you like? Peanut butter or chocolate chip?" He asked, his voice sounding hollowed out. A reply of peanut butter was heard and he grabbed the tub of cookie dough on the right.

He placed the tub on the counter before washing his hands in the sink, using a giant glob of strawberry smelling soap. As he dried his hands, he told Sarel to do the same. With a laugh, Sarel slapped her hands to Naruto's cheeks. Soap suds slid off of her hands and down Naruto's cheeks as she giggled. Naruto's stunned expression changed to one of immense happiness and he put his hands on Sarel's cheeks as well. No water nor suds fell from his dry hands as he grinned happily at her.

"Heeey!" He laughed. "Getting me all wet! That's not fair!" And with that, he flipped the faucet on and drenched his hands in ice cold water, before putting his hands on Sarel's cheeks. Cold water dripped from his hands down her neck, and she gave a shriek of laughter as she pulled her soapy hands away from him, dipping her hands into the cold water. She flicked her fingers at him, and water droplets flew from them onto Naruto.

With a laughing battle cry, Naruto splashed his hands into the water and trailed his hands down Sarel's already goose-bump covered arms. She countered by putting one hand behind the fall of water, bringing her hand forward curled in a cup to splash a handful of water on him. Naruto gave a cry of fake pain, clutching a hand to his heart as a ghastly expression spread across his face. He scrabbled at the counter as he kneeled down and finally fell over with a cry of, "I have melted!"

Sarel's resulting fit of laughter brought a genuine smile to his face. She leaned over to look at him on the wet floor, and flecked more water droplets on him from her fingers. "You're so funny, Naruto." She laughed.

Naruto's eyes flicked open. "Yaaay!" He cheered. He sat up, feeling the water soaking through his T-shirt and coating his back. With a grimace and a drawn out squeal from his tennis shoes, he stood up. He grabbed the hand towel and dried his hands and face off as best he could before grabbing Sarel's hands and doing the same. She was still giggling quietly while he did it.

"Okay!" Naruto exclaimed, wiping a hand over his brow, "Water fight episode aside, let's make some cookies!"

Sarel's cheer lightened his heart as he opened a drawer to pick out two big spoons to scoop out the cookie dough with. He handed one to Sarel before gripping the lid on the tub and slowly peeling it off. He broke the clear seal with a stab of his spoon before reaching a finger through the hole and ripping the rest of it away. Sarel was the first to get her spoon in to scoop some of the strong-smelling dough out.

However, her spoon didn't go in very far. She pushed her whole weight into the spoon, but it only sank in about half an inch more.

Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Guess we need to get it a little softer, huh?" He pulled the spoon out of the dough and opened the microwave door to deposit the tub in it. Closing the smooth plastic door, he looked over at Sarel. "How long, do you think?" He knew how long to put it in, really, but he wanted Sarel to be included and have fun.

Sarel tapped a finger to her chin, more for show than anything else. "How about forty minutes!" She exclaimed a split second later, throwing her arms out, eyes wide and laughing.

Naruto laughed. "I don't think so, we'll just put it in for about forty seconds." Sarel nodded in agreement and Naruto punched in the numbers and started it.

While the microwave hummed, Naruto turned to Sarel. "So, big girl, what'd you do in school today?" He asked, setting his hands on either side of her dangling legs and his forehead against hers.

"We played hop scotch at recess, and we had carrots for snack..." Sarel wrinkled her nose. "Carrots are nasty!" She whispered, as if it were a terrible secret. Naruto chuckled and wrinkled his nose in agreement.

The microwave beeped and Naruto let go of Sarel to get out the cookie dough. "Anything else?" He asked as he handed the used spoon back to her.

Sarel fiddled with the spoon in her hand, and Naruto paused in mid-scoop, letting go of his own spoon. "Sarel?" He said hesitantly.

Sarel ignored him, instead finding the silver spoon between her fingers much more interesting. She twisted it around, alternately switching it between her fingers like a miniature acrobat. Naruto went to her and snatched the spoon away, feeling something was wrong. He put a finger to the underside of her chin and lifted it up.

His eyes narrowed before becoming normal once again. Her eyes held tears in them. "Sarel," He said softly, rubbing a hand on her little arm comfortingly. "Sarel," He said again when she looked away. She swung her head back again to look at him, sniffling. "What's wrong, Sarel?" He asked gently, giving her arm a small squeeze.

"Nothing..." She replied, puckering her full lips.

"Sarel..." Naruto said firmly, waiting.

Not two seconds later, Sarel burst into tears, sobbing and clutching at his t-shirt. She tried to explain, but all that Naruto heard were garbles and sobs. He picked her up, holding her against him and rubbing her back comfortingly. He waited patiently for her to calm down enough to know what was wrong, all the while whispering soothing nothings in her ear.

When her tears had finally halted, he set her back onto the counter and grabbed the dish towel to wipe her nose. He threw it absentmindedly over his shoulder, his sole focus on the shaking girl before him. "Now... What's the matter?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper. In the quiet of the kitchen, the sounds of William and his friend playing could be heard. He imagined he even heard Sytone playing with one of his squeaking toys upstairs.

Sarel gave a little sniffle before beginning her explanation in a halting voice. "M-Mary was mean to me today. She w-wanted me t-to play dolls with her, bu-ut I d-didn't want to. She got m-mad at me and she s-s-said..." She trailed off, a hiccupping sob escaping her lips. However, she continued bravely, holding back her tears. "She said I was n-nothing b-but a s-sc-scaredy cat a-and nobody... And nobody loved me!" She cried out the last part and broke down into sobs once more.

Naruto was surprised. He couldn't believe anyone so young could be so foul. As he held Sarel, stroking her soft damp hair, he listened to the sounds of William and his friend playing. He counted himself very lucky to have such wonderful kids to watch after. He wouldn't be able to stand it if he had to watch over little hell-raisers with no consideration for others' feelings whatsoever.

Lucky and very happy. When Sarel had calmed down enough, he cupped her face in his hands. "Sarel, Sarel listen to me. She was wrong. Very wrong, in fact. Lots of people love you, very, very much."

Sarel nodded. She reached up a hand to wipe away a few tears, and Naruto let go of her face. He placed his hands on either side of her once again and bent down to kiss her forehead. He nearly jerked away, as if he had kissed a hot coal, when he realized that every morning and every night Sasuke kissed Sarel in the same place. His heart skipped a beat as he pulled away slowly, not wanting to hurt Sarel's feelings.

Sarel's eyes searched out his own. "Like who?" She asked.

Naruto smiled gently. "Like... Daddy. And... William... And Sytone."

"Do you?" She asked, fear present in her big eyes.

Naruto smiled confidently. "Of course I do. How could I not?" His thumbs found the remaining tears on her cheeks and wiped them away.

Sarel looked away with a smile that receded into a frown. Naruto felt something else was bothering her, and he wanted to know what, but he waited patiently for her to tell him. He leaned against the edge of the table, eyes lifted to the pale ceiling. He was silent, listening once again to the laughter drifting into the kitchen from the living room. The joyful sounds assured him that both boys were fine and he didn't need to check on them. Sarel was his priority at the moment.

"Naruto..?" Sarel said, fiddling once again with the spoon. Naruto heaved himself away from the table and gently took the spoon away from her again, making her lift her head to look at him. "Does... Does mommy love me?" She asked, frowning tightly to stop her lips from trembling and letting sobs escape.

Naruto's eyes widened, before they narrowed as his heart clenched. So this was what was bothering her. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to wonder whether or not your own mother loved you; he didn't have one. But he knew what it felt to wonder why someone didn't give you the care, the attention, the passing _glance_ you needed, and it hurt. It hurt a lot.

With a slow intake of breath, he willed the clenching emotions away and spoke as resolutely and as understandingly as he could. He took both of her small hands in his, rubbing the slightly dry back of one as he spoke. "Of course she does, Sarel. Of course she does." Sarel looked let down, thinking something more reassuring would have been spoken. She shook her head, but Naruto stopped her in her tracks. "Sarel, really, listen to me. I know what I'm talking aboutShe loves you, she does, she just isn't... Very good at showing it. She just isn't the type of person to show her love so freely. But deep down," Deep deep down, Naruto added in his thoughts, "She loves you more than she could ever show you in a lifetime."

Sarel didn't reply for several moments, and Naruto was beginning to wonder if he would have to assure her again, when she looked up at him with a little smile. "Like Daddy?" She asked.

Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke wasn't like that to his children... Was he? "What do you mean?"

Sarel tilted her head. "He doesn't know how to show that he wants to be your friend, right?"

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction more, taking in this relevance. His eyes closed half way as a grin spread his lips, making him look like a fox that had just snatched a meal from the hen-house. Sarel was a pretty good observer. "Yeah, I guess so." Sarel gave a little giggle, and Naruto took a moment to wipe away the few newly produced tears. "So, I think the dough is just right for scooping. Wanna give it a shot?"

Sarel nodded eagerlyand grabbed her spoon before plunging it into the dough, where it sank down easily. She angled the spoon and scooped up, bringing a rather large amount of the peanut butter dough up with it. She grabbed the dough and began rolling it into a ball with both hands while Naruto scooped his own dough out.

Ten minutes later, when Sarel was rolling the final ball of dough between her little hands, a loud cry of, 'Nuh-uh,' sounded from the living room. Naruto glanced up at Sarel, eyebrows raised. She looked back at him dryly, but continued rolling the dough a second later, not paying any attention to the next loud shout, 'Nuh-uh!'

Before Naruto could even turn to go back into the living room, two bodies flew in through the closed kitchen doors, flinging them open to bang against the wall. Naruto gave a little cry of protest, but William quieted him with an even louder question.

"What's two plus one!?" He asked, determined expression set. Sylum remained quiet behind him, his hair a mess from previous games and eyes trained on his shoes once more.

"Three." Sarel answered immediately. Naruto took the moment to blink at her. Were they supposed to be learning that at their age?

"I wasn't talking to you!" William replied just as quickly, his thin lips pulling into a frown.

Naruto turned his head to look at him, stern expression in place. "Don't talk to you sister like that, William." He said.

William looked surprised for a moment, as he had never been reprimanded by Naruto, but looked at his sister with an apologetic expression a moment after. "Sorry Sarel." Sarel nodded in acceptance.

Naruto stood up fully. "She was right, it is three."

"Okay, then what is two _times_ one?" William asked. He had expected that answer and only needed the assurance that he was right to get to the question he really wanted to ask.

Sarel looked stumped, so Naruto answered instead. "Two." He knew what to expect next.

"What!? No it isn't!" Naruto noticed that Sylum, beneath the short bangs, was smiling in satisfaction. So he had already known that. "It can't be!"

Naruto leaned casually back against the counter, hiding an amused smile. "Oh? Why can't it?" He asked.

"Because!" William said, as if he only needed that. Naruto raised an eyebrow, and with a sigh he elaborated. "Two plus one is _three_!" When he noticed that Naruto wasn't able to make the connection, he continued in an exasperated voice. "Two _plus _one, three! Two _times _one, three!"

Naruto was still staring at him, as was Sarel. Sylum hadn't looked up from his shoes since they had entered, but he could practically _feel _the smug air permeating from him. He pouted, frustration seeping into his tones. "They both equal three! Three! Get it?" He glanced at his sister and nanny, and gave a frustrated cry that came out more like a squeal. "Three!"

Naruto, seeing that this was going too far, decided to quiet him and tell him exactly what the problem was with his logic. He reflected that, obviously, William dearly hated to be wrong. One fault in one of the Uchiha children.

Naruto knelt in front of William, placing warm hands on the round shoulders. William looked up at him with a glare, but Naruto ignored it. "You're wrong," William opened his mouth to protest, but Naruto raised his voice to override him, "And let me tell you why. It is true that one plus two is three... But one _times _two is two. You know why?" William didn't move for a second, not wishing to admit that he had no idea, but then shook his head minutely.

Knowing that Sarel wouldn't know the answer, Naruto turned to Sylum, believing that he had started this whole misconception. Thinking it would be a good thing to show William that others had to be right sometimes, and believing it would be great to give Sylum his moment in the winner's circle, he asked Sylum the same thing.

Sylum hesitated, as if fearing William's anger, but answered nonetheless. "My-my brother s-said it was 'cause... 'Cause when you times something, you plus one number by h-however many times the o-other says." His voice became stronger as he spoke, and his head lifted an inch to show Naruto hopeful eyes.

Naruto nodded with a big smile, and Sylum smiled back. "Exactly." William protested, but Naruto shook his head at him, and he became quiet once more. "That's how it works, William. But you guys will learn all about that when you get older." Naruto rocked back on his feet to stand up, and went back to Sarel, who had placed the last cookie on the pan. The oven beeped at that precise moment, and he grabbed the oven mitts from the counter and opened the stove door to put the cookies in.

"Ooh, cookies!" William exclaimed, hurrying over to Sarel's side, away from the heat of the stove. "Can I have some?"

Naruto laughed. "Not at the moment, no." He replied. He turned to where Sylum was glancing as discreetly as possible between his ever-fascinating shoes and the stove that held the cookies. "You can have some too, once they're done, Sylum." He added. Sylum's head shot up to look at him, and he nodded gratefully. "Now, out with you both, and you too Sarel! All of you go find a game to play while I get dinner ready, alright?"

Sarel pushed herself off the counter, happy demeanor gone to be replaced by anticipation. Naruto gave her an encouraging push, and she hurried to her brother's side. Before they could exit however, William remembered something. "Hey, wait!" He cried, looking much like an angry foot-soldier as he pointed an accusing finger at Naruto. Naruto, bewildered, said nothing. "You said you would take us out!"

Naruto's mouth formed a wide 'o'. He knew what he was talking about: he and Sarel had been listening to him talking to Sasuke on the phone, and had taken his half-formed idea into account. He considered telling him he hadn't been sure he would at the time, but thought better of it. No need to get him riled again. "Well, it's..." His words trailed as he looked at the microwave clock and back at them, "Four-thirty, Sylum's mom'll be here soon." William's face fell at the implications. "But tell ya what, tomorrow I'll take you somewhere nice, okay? And we can even take Sylum, too, if his grandma says it's okay. Okay?"

William nodded so fast Naruto was afraid he had hurt his neck. Sylum and Sarel gave identical small smiles, and they all went out into the living room with the promise secure in their minds. Naruto sighed once they had gone and, with an eye-roll at his horrible memory, set the timer on the oven clock. As an afterthought he subtracted a minute.

* * *

A knock on the door signaled the arrival of Sylum's grandmother, since Sasuke wouldn't have bothered to knock. Three, instead of two, sad faces met the sound. Even Sarel didn't want Sylum to go. When Naruto had gone into the living room to check on them, he had been pleasantly surprised to find that Sylum seemed to be having the time of his life. He was just as energetic and, amazingly, loud as William was. Naruto then understood that all he needed was to be around people he knew and cared about to open up and live a little. 

That reminded him of someone, not Sarel, but Hinata. Once Hinata was comfortable and around people she knew well, her stuttering would ease and she would have fun. She wasn't a dare devil by any means, but she was fun to be with.

Naruto was the only one willing to open the door, and he barely had it open half way when Gale pushed herself in and strode to Sylum. She knelt down and hugged him tightly, kissing his nose like she had done at the school. She checked him over, and with a satisfied nod stood up, grabbing his hand securely. Naruto was a bit offended that she believed she needed to check whether or not he was hurt, but he supposed she was overprotective. And anyway, he knew many other mothers that hadn't approved of him caring for their children at first sight.

He was proud to say they had revoked their previous thoughts on him when they saw their children after he had watched them for an evening.

William gave Sylum a hug that Naruto almost feared had broken some of the smaller boy's ribs, but when he was released he looked relatively alright. He even gave Sarel a gentle hug before he left with his grandmother.

When they were walking down the driveway, William gave a start and ran out the door after them. Naruto and Sarel followed him, bewildered. William was asking Sylum's grandmother something, and Naruto remembered exactly what it was. He walked up to them just in time to hear her enthusiastic agreement.

"I'm sure Sylum would love to come over again, wouldn't you dear?" She said in her own grandmotherly way. Sylum nodded in response with a little half smile thrown William's way.

Naruto spoke up. "I was thinking I would take them somewhere, but at the moment I don't know where."

She blinked at him. Naruto could almost see the mother hen take over. She drew Sylum nearer to her, and replied. "Well, how about... How about that place, what was it called?" Naruto remained silent, as he really had no idea what she was talking about. She hummed to herself as she tried to remember. "Oh yes! Zukoos!"

Naruto's brow furrowed as he tried to remember the place. He knew he would remember a place with such a strange name. Suddenly it hit him like an anvil. "You mean that giant play land off of the three-o-three freeway?"

"The exact one." She said proudly, as if she owned the place herself, and Naruto could practically see the mother hen preening her feathers.

"Well, what do you guys think? Want to go to Zukoos?" Naruto asked, looking at all three children. Sarel didn't seem to have any opinion, and replied with a shrug. William, however, seemed to gain three times as much energy and began jumping up and down, yelling his agreement. Sylum's small smile grew at his friend's antics, and he agreed quietly.

Naruto brushed a hand through his spiky hair. "Guess we're going to Zukoos then."

Gale nodded. "Alright, so will you take him here and I'll pick him up from Zukoos?"

Naruto frowned, exhaling loudly in contemplation. "Well, I don't know. You could do that, but they won't have too much time to play. I have to get back here and make dinner and everything... Or just buy dinner for everyone." A grin stretched his lips as he playfully ruffled William's hair, "But I gotta be here when the big boss is."

Gale frowned, rubbing two dry fingers against her lips. "I suppose I could pick him up from here. Same time?" Naruto conceded with a thumbs up. William copied his actions with a laugh.

Just as Gale turned away to go to her car on the side of the road, a car was about to pull into the driveway. Naruto recognized who it was and herded Sarel and William to the side next to the car he drove. Gale mirrored his actions with Sylum as Sasuke pulled into the driveway slowly.

Sasuke parked and twisted the key out of the ignition before getting out, closing the door with a slam. Sarel and William pulled out of Naruto's arms, yelling, "Daddy!" They both jumped into his arms, and he buckled at the waist for a second before pulling them both up into each of his arms. They held onto his waist with their legs and he supported their backs with one arm each as they wrapped their arms around his neck.

With a small, wry smile, he looked at Naruto. The smile, though small, lifted Naruto's heart, and he gave a big one back. Sasuke turned to Gale next, wrapping his arm completely around William so that his elbow supported him instead of his back so that he could shake her hand. "How are you today?" Naruto thought he had restrained from adding 'ma'am' at the end to not sound like he was kissing butt, but that was just his theory.

Gale's cheeks grew slightly red as she took in the younger Uchiha brother. "I'm just fine, Mr. Uchiha. How are you?"

"Just fine, thank you." Sasuke replied, though Naruto thought it was more a courtesy than anything. Naruto knew he had seen the way she had looked at him by the way his lip curled just slightly. He had to hold back a laugh: it seemed not even Gale could not be interested in someone as handsome as Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at Sylum, scrutinizing every inch of the small boy. Naruto thought he knew that he was making the boy uncomfortable, and the boy was beginning to fidget, but it seemed Sasuke didn't care. When his inspection was over, he gave a satisfied smirk with a slight nod.

"Oh, Sasuke, we wanted Sylum to come over tomorrow as well so I could take them to Zukoos. Is that alright?" Naruto decided to make it seem like he hadn't already verified it with Gale. Sasuke looked puzzled, so he elaborated a bit. "Zukoos is a big play land place. It'll be a lot of fun for them."

"Yeah Dad!" William whined helpfully. "Let us go, pleeeeeaaase?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his son, but nevertheless gave the green light. "Go ahead."

With a cheer, William gave Sylum one last hug and raced into the house. Sarel trailed in after him, as well as Sasuke, but Naruto stayed behind to watch the two guests leave. When they had disappeared down the street, he walked into the house, shutting the door uncaringly behind him.

Finding the living room deserted except for one happily snoring kitten on the couch, he went into the kitchen to find the kids already scarfing down dinner. Teriyaki chicken and a small bowl of steamed vegetables. It was a small bowl because Naruto knew the kids most likely wouldn't want the veggies. He took a spatula from a drawer and scraped off the cooled-off cookies from the pan onto a plate. He noted that only one cookie was missing, he had given one to Sylum and told him to help himself to more. Obviously he hadn't. With a sigh he put the plate on the counter next to the fridge and washed off the pan and spatula before taking his leave.

To his immense surprise, he found Iruka waiting outside, leaning against his car. It was parked on the side of the road, and he seemed not to mind having to wait for him. Sasuke stood in the doorway as Naruto ran to Iruka and gave him a tight hug. Laughing he pulled away and Iruka raised a hand in greeting to Sasuke. Sasuke repeated the action, before looking at Naruto. "See you tomorrow Naruto."

To Naruto, it seemed like they were just friends and they had made a date to go out to the mall or the gym, but he knew better. Or at least, he believed he knew better. With a short sigh, Naruto waved. "See you."

Sasuke went back inside, and Naruto turned to Iruka, and this time he _was _jumping on the balls of his feet like an eager child. "So, what're we going to see?" He grinned.

Iruka took the moment to smile softly, ruffling Naruto's spikes fondly. "You're still the little kid you always were, Naruto."

As Iruka went to his side of the car to get in, Naruto mock gasped in outrage. "You take that back!" He cried, pointing an accusing finger at him. Iruka just laughed with a brave cry of, "Never!"

As the car made its way down the road, Naruto started telling Iruka of the day's events. His prominent subject was Sylum, as Naruto preferred to keep Sarel's episode to himself. It seemed like something that he should keep a secret.

Iruka's smile never faded as he reflected that, though he had just recently broken the habit of complaining about Sasuke's moods, Naruto seemed a lot happier since he had taken the job.

* * *

"That has got to be the crappiest movie I have _ever _seen." Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands up for emphasis as he complained. "It was like that girl had never been kissed before!" 

Iruka gave him a look. "The movie had more than just kissing, Naruto."

Naruto fidgeted for a second before regaining his composure as he found another thing about the movie to manhandle. "She couldn't act for even _one _ramen noodle! Did you see her face when she told Jeremy that she loved him? She looked like she had swallowed a hair ball!"

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "I will never get how you come up with these strange sayings, Naruto."

Naruto gave a victory sign after he had shifted his shopping bag to his other arm. "I'm just full of surprises!"

Iruka laughed, "I know you are." They fell quiet as they walked around the mall, bypassing the effeminate stores in favor of the manlier ones. Naruto ignored the salesmen trying to gain his attention from the booths standing in the middle of the walkway, but Iruka politely declined each and every one, not wanting to offend anyone.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Ever considerate Iruka.

Iruka grabbed hold of Naruto's black sleeve and tugged him into a large book shop. People were mulling about, keeping quiet for the most part, as if the store were a library. Naruto followed Iruka around for a little while, noting that poem books were his primary focus. But after a little while, Naruto became bored and trailed off into another section of the store, trusting Iruka to come get him when he was finished.

His walk was slow as he browsed through the books, none of the titles particularly jumping out at him. Usually it wasn't hard to get his interest, but books always had seemed to have a harder time than most.

To tell the truth, the near complete silence of libraries and book stores unsettled him. It wasn't that he didn't like his quiet time, quite the contrary, but living somewhere where noise was most prominent, and being a naturally noisy person himself, silence wasn't something he found himself immersed in often.

Couple that with the fact that his attention span was limited, and he found himself in the section that housed the useless fact-type books. This section always amused him to no end.

Just as he was settling on the rough floor with a random fact book, he found himself startled into looking back up by a looming presence above him. He found two eyes bearing amazing resemblance to Hinata's looking down on him. Pale skin surrounded the scrutinizing eyes, and long hair fell flush against the floor from over a small shoulder. Thin lips frowned at him before opening to allow the owner to speak.

"I know you."

Naruto's eyebrows sank and his mouth fell down with them into a small frown. What a way to greet someone. "Really now?" Show no interest and they back away, right?

"You were at Hinata's birthday party, were you not?" Apparently not. Come to think of it, Naruto was starting to find him vaguely familiar. He thought he might've seen him once or twice at the party, hanging around by himself, but he couldn't quite bring the image to his mind's eye. He, so far, seemed like Sasuke, and yet not. Able to command attention any time he wanted, yet when he didn't want it, able to disappear in a second- like a passing thought. Invisible.

"Yeah. You related to her?" They had the exact same eyes, though Hinata's were more open and hesitant. This guy had eyes that made him look like he had never had a day of fun in his whole life.

"Cousin." Was his short reply. He stayed like that, bent at the waist, examining him from head to toe, assessing him. A second before Naruto was about to yell at him, uncomfortable and annoyed, he calmly thrust out his hand under Naruto's nose and spoke confidently. "Neji Hyuuga."

To Naruto it seemed more like he were making a business offer. At the moment, he didn't feel like accepting a business offer. But he _could _offer something: advice, in a most unconventional way.

Naruto lifted his hand, and to Neji it seemed as if he were accepting his hand shake, but instead he slapped his hand away roughly. Neji started and looked at his hand as if it had been burned, and when he looked up again he was surprised to see Naruto had attained a grin.

Naruto could tell that Neji felt insulted, you'd have to be blind not to see the rapidly forming scowl on his face (and his attempts to hide it behind a cultured mask), but he continued his strange attempt at making a friend. "You know, you look like you have a ten-no, twenty- foot pole stuck up your ass!" He informed him sweetly, as if he were complimenting him on his etiquette.

Neji's face contorted into a scowl for a second, one so fierce it made Naruto's heart speed up and he wondered for a moment whether or not he would live to see the next day. But then the scowl smoothed and Neji was giving him a business smile, the kind of smile that Naruto hated the most, assessing him once again. There was a look in his eye that told Naruto that maybe he should've just accepted his hand in the first place, because now he looked like he were taking on a challenge he _knew _he would complete and be victorious in.

The expression reminded him of someone, though he couldn't place his finger on exactly _who_. Naruto decided to bypass his last comment, and simply introduce himself. Anything to get the angry heat of Neji's eyes away from him. Because no matter what he masked his face with, his eyes told all that was needed. They were hooded, yes, cloaked with a veil of indifference, but Naruto could still see it. He'd grown up around people like this- he knew their eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Neji blinked, the anger dissipating in a second. "Uzumaki?" He repeated, eyes wide.

Before Naruto could reply, or even move, a friendly voice interrupted. "Naruto, you ready to go?" Neji shifted to the side and stood against the book case and Naruto could see Iruka clearly, standing by the book he had been browsing through earlier.

Naruto spared a glance at Neji, and he could feel his pulse calming down. Neji glanced down at him, and Naruto stood up gracelessly quickly with a jerky nod. "Yeah, let's go." He replaced the book back on the shelf, not even bothering to look where he was putting it, and followed a concerned Iruka out of the store.

Naruto's only goodbye was a half-hearted wave over his shoulder to the Hyuuga. Neji didn't bother to say goodbye as he trailed out of the store through the back-exit, letting his body direct the steps rather than his mind, his lips forming one thought that never escaped them as words.

_Uzumaki, huh?_

* * *

"Mm, this is good." His voice was muffled by the flavored chicken he was forking into his mouth, but only Iruka seemed to mind it. Steam rushed up from their food into their faces as they ate, but neither minded as they ate the pricelessly delicious food. 

When both had eaten enough to be satisfied to eat slowly, Iruka glanced up at Naruto. His chopsticks dangled from his long hands as he spoke slowly. "Naruto, what... Was that back there?"

Naruto glanced up at him before stabbing another piece of darkened chicken. He answered in a voice that told Iruka it was nothing, even though it really wasn't. "Nothing really, just someone that knew me."

"Who?" Iruka wasn't satisfied with the answer, not by a long shot. But Naruto was an incredibly stubborn person and prying wouldn't work. Naruto had an annoying habit of storming away or throwing fists when worked up.

"Neji Hyuuga. Said he's a cousin of Hinata's, and he was at her party too." Naruto rolled his eyes as he remembered the pale man's attitude. "Total asshole."

Iruka blinked and frowned, though Naruto could see a humorous smile wanted to break through. "Naruto! You _just _met him!"

Naruto caught his meaning easily and snorted uncharacteristically. "Yeah, but he is. You should've seen him, Iruka. He acted like Sasuke," Naruto paused, thinking of something to set him apart from his boss. Otherwise he'd just be a hypocrite. "'Cept he didn't seem to have any interest in _me _as a person, just me as a... Venture?" His voice raised an octave on the last word, wondering if Iruka had caught his meaning.

Iruka nodded. "I see." He shifted in his chair, trying to find something else to talk about. His mind flitted back to Naruto's previous statement and he found one. "So how's it going with the job so far?"

Naruto gave him a wry look. "You say that as if I had only been on the job for a few days." He shook his head. "Anyway, it's going fine. Just fine."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. Usually he would've been more talkative. "So... How's Sasuke?" This was the subject that Iruka knew he'd get _something_ out of.

Naruto paused in chewing and looked away. His eyes ghosted over many people, finding nothing interesting to distract Iruka with. It was the same people you saw at the mall: goths, preps, old women, parents and screaming children. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Naruto turned back to see Iruka watching him expectantly. Naruto looked down at his food, spread out around his plate, smothered in sauce. What to tell Iruka about Sasuke? What _could _he say? Should he tell him Naruto loved to be around him? That Sasuke didn't even have to say a word, and Naruto would already feel ten times happier and at ease?

That Naruto didn't want anyone else but _him _to be lovey dovey with?

Or that Naruto could find so many things _wrong _with it he had found himself contemplating simply _quitting_ and screwing it all to lie down with a bag of chips and a premonition to watch TV for days on end?

Naruto settled for a long-suffering sigh. "He's still the bastard he always was." Saying this didn't bother him; Sasuke _was _quite an asshole when he thought about it. To Naruto, bastard seemed more like a nickname for Sasuke rather than an insult now.

Iruka twitched at the insult. "He's your boss, Naruto." He reminded, waving a finger. When Naruto made no attempt at a response, he continued. "Really Naruto... What's going on?"

Naruto's fork fell onto the table with a clatter and skittered across it to fall off. Neither adults made a move to pick it back up. A tan hand rose to support his head, short fingers tangling in his blonde hair. "I... I don't know. I just... I can't bring myself to say that I... I mean... He'll freak, I know. I won't have a job, and I won't have the kids... And I won't have... I won't have _him_..."

Iruka gave him a look of sympathy. "I don't know what to tell you, Naruto. You would be taking a big risk if you told him, though the prize at the end of that tunnel- if there is one- would be sweeter than anything. But if there isn't a prize, there might be a chance of... Getting fired. And the other option is not telling him. Which would lead to... Nothing."

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He stood up and gathered his plate and Iruka's to throw away. "The thing is, Iruka... I don't know if I can't tell him." He went to throw them away, and when he was back, a cheerful grin was on his face and Iruka knew they wouldn't get any further on the subject.

The ride back to Naruto's apartment was spent with Naruto talking about inane things while Iruka answered only when necessary. They were both content, for the moment, to act like everything was alright.

Just for the moment, Iruka reminded himself.

* * *

Naruto wrapped his arms around his knees and set his chin on them. In the dark of his apartment, you could only make out the golden hue of his hair, highlighted against the glow of the lamp posts outside of his window. 

It was cold in his apartment, but even as shivers wracked his body he didn't curl in on himself anymore. In fact, he didn't even notice: his mind was too full of thoughts, and yet at the same time his mind seemed blank. So many thoughts were clogging up his head, so many that none came to the forefrontto occupy his interest.

The whine of a police car rose in the distance to occupy his hearing, yet he paid no mind to it. No movement came from him for a very long time. The alarm clock on his bedside table read one o' clock in glowing numbers.

Only when something tapped against his window did he stir. With a dazed blink he looked up to find a cat, a dark reddish-brown mangy cat watching him from the edge of the apartment building. Glowing yellow eyes stared back at him unblinkingly as a dark nose nudged at the window.

Naruto didn't bother to move; he simply sat as he had before, head tilted against his knees to watch the cat rub his side against the dirty window, staring unblinkingly at him all the while. Not once did either make a sound.

Finally, after an undeterminable amount of time, the cat jumped from the edge with a lifted nose and tail. Naruto imagined the lifted nose meant a haughty demeanor.

And that immediately made his mind focus on a thought, and he looked forward again, into the darkness of his room with a sigh. As he watched the shadows shift menacingly about his room with each passing car, he knew he wouldn't be moving again nor sleeping for some time.

He had a lot to think about.

* * *

TBC… 

Hm… Is it obvious I love cats? Too bad I don't have one though. I have no idea whether or not that cat'll be significant in the story…

And yes, yes, I know I haven't updated in… Almost three months. Ack, I didn't think it was that long!!

Well, at least this chapter is longer than usual. …Is it obvious I'm trying to gain atonement from you guys? Wouldn't want you to hate me… Or the fic!

Either way, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will hopefully have the next out sooner.


	16. Nicknames and Psychic Women

**It's a Nanny's Job**

_Chapter Sixteen: Nicknames and Psychic Women_

When Sasuke's wife divorces him, and leaves him their kids, it's up to him to find a nanny. But nobody's right for the job. Except this blonde, who refuses to leave his property until he gets the job. What's Sasuke to do?

* * *

Loud, heartfelt rock music pulsed throughout the small apartment, humming in the body of its sole occupant. However, as loud and noticeableit was, it went completely ignored.

Ever since his little chat with Iruka everything had become clear. It was like he hadn't really, actually _known_ how he felt until it had spilled out. It was a strange feeling, but he had experienced stranger.

Naruto shifted on his deflated couch, bending tightly over his knees on the cushion to grab his long-cold coffee, shuddering at the bitter taste but glad that it made him a little more aware of his surroundings.

It was a blank moment that passed, and Naruto was glad for the small reprieve from his thoughts. He hadn't slept well that night, disconcertingthoughts cementing his eyes open for nearly the whole night. It was a wonder to him how he had woken up so early.

He didn't need to leave for the Uchiha house for another hour, and he had nothing to do but think. Having your own apartment was not as glorious as it looked, especially when being alone with your thoughts could prove potentially dangerous.

Naruto wasn't aware that time had passed until loud banging at his door snapped him into awareness. Sighing heavily, he pushed himself from his awkward position on the couch with difficulty and went to the door. The moment he opened it, though, he wished he had ignored it.

"Hey kid!" A hand was brought up to seek out and brush away fitful white bangs as the owner scowled at him. "Normally I wouldn't care, but your music is crappy and I've got a girl over so turn it down!"

Naruto leaned against the thin side of the door, one hand grasping the door knob facing the inside of his apartment. "A girl? So early in the morning?"

Clown Man gave a lecherous grin. "She slept over."

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "I kind of figured." He moved to close the door, but a booted foot slipped between the door and the frame. Naruto huffed as he threw open the door, a hand on his hip. "Yes?"

Clown Man gave him a stern look and strode into his apartment, heedless to Naruto's protests. He went over to the stereo and fiddled with a few knobs, grimacing as the music changed and the volume turned up. He frantically tried to relocate the volume button, but before he could another person found their way into Naruto's apartment. Naruto growled from the doorway, tugging harshly at blonde strands of hair to keep from wanting to hurt something- or someone- else.

"Jiraiya?" the busty brunette yelled, trying to be heard over the blasting music. She made her way over to the white-haired man and leaned around him and easily located the volume knob and turned down the pounding rock music.

Clown man- now identified as Jiraiya- turned to her in surprise. He grasped her arms in an eager grip, grinning heedlessly. "Don't worry, m'dear, I have saved the day!"

The brunette raised a curved eyebrow. "You did? 'Cause I think I'm the one that turned down that music."

Jiraiya frowned, as if just realizing that she had. "I- Well... Yes! You have saved our day!" It looked like it hurt him to say that. An insane bubble of laughter swelled in Naruto's chest, pushing at the anger and frustration that had built up for so long. He turned quickly to hide his snickers in his fist. "So now, let us go back to my apartment and savor it!"

The brunette's other eyebrow rose and her brow crinkled in lines of disbelief. She twisted out of Jiraiya's grip and rested two fists on her pert hips. "No, I think I'll just be enjoying the day in _my _home." She turned quickly, her long hair coming dangerously close to smacking Jiraiya in the face. Before Jiraiya could make a move, she looked over her shoulder and gave him a firm look. "Without you." Jiraiya watched with remorse as she moved quickly out of the apartment, but not before stopping to give a wink to a newly-composed Naruto.

Naruto's dumbfounded expression quickly morphed into annoyance as he opened the door wider for the gaping old man. He cleared his throat soundly as Jiraiya made no attempts to move.

When Naruto moved forward to try to push Jiraiya out, Jiraiya's eyes suddenly snapped to him, furious. "You made my babe leave!" he howled.

Naruto's lip twisted and he swept behind Jiraiya and began to push him out with more force than necessary. "I did _not _make that chick leave! She left of-" Jiraiya was beginning to push back, digging the rubber soles of his boots into the floor. Naruto began shoving with earnest, and Jiraiya pushed back just as hard, "Her own-" he huffed as Jiraiya twisted away from his hands and Naruto fell forward onto the floor, his outstretched hands just barely catching him. Both were breathing raggedly, and Naruto turned his head to look at Jiraiya from over his shoulder. "Free will." he finished.

Jiraiya scowled. "She did not! You-you... Did something that made her want to leave! It wasn't me!" Naruto just stared at him, and after a moment of uncomfortable silence, he whipped around and pointed a long finger at the stereo. "That!" he barked. "That is why she left! Your music was so horrible she had to leave!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and heaved himself off of the floor. He went to Jiraiya and gave him two firm pats on the shoulder. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, man." He pushed at Jiraiya's shoulder, and this time Jiraiya complied and made his way out of the apartment. "Oh, and my music is better than that old people crap you probably listen to." Jiraiya opened his mouth wide to retort, but Naruto shut the door in his face. He made sure to lock it this time.

He rubbed at his face as he stumbled into his small kitchen, wondering what he could eat that would keep him awake. He jerked the fridge door open, searching through the meager contents. In the end he grabbed only a can of soda, one of the only things he constantly kept stocked.

As he was fumbling with the tab, he happened to glance up and catch sight of the clock. He nearly dropped the can in surprise, but managed to maintain hold of it as he raced out of the apartment. He just barely managed to lock it behind himself.

* * *

When he finally got to the Uchiha house, the door was flung open by an irate Sasuke Uchiha. He held up a slim hand before Naruto could begin apologizing. "I don't care, Naruto. I'm late to an important meeting." And with that, he strode down the walkway and got into his car. He was speeding down the street before Naruto had the chance to lift a feeble hand in goodbye. 

Two arms latching around his waist from behind brought him from his daze. He looked down and around himself to find Sarel clinging to him, grinning a grin that was similar to William's and yet not. Giving one of his own grins in response, he took one of her arms and brought her around so that he could lift her up into his arms. He went into the house, closing the door with his foot as Sarel slid two arms around his neck loosely. "Hey big girl. How you doin'?"

Sarel looked up at him, and Naruto hefted her up higher so she could look him in the eye. "Great! I got to feed Sytone today!"

Naruto let out a short laugh. "You did?" Sarel nodded vigorously. "Well, you're certainly doing well with those new responsibilities, aren't you?"

"I told Daddy that I'd be a good girl with my ru-rusponsabilities!"

Naruto laughed again. "And you did." They were in the kitchen now, and he put Sarel down near the counter to get breakfast ready. "We gotta hurry, don't want you to be late to school, do we?" Sarel shook her head, pouting.

As he began to gather the ingredients for cereal (he made a mental note later to not be late so often so the kids wouldn't eat cereal for every breakfast), a thought occurred to him. He turned to Sarel, his brow furrowed in puzzlement. "Where's William?"

Sarel's eyes widened, as if the thought hadn't occurred to her. After a second she sighed. "Probably still sleeping. Daddy woke him up, but maybe he went back to sleep."

Naruto nodded. "Could you go get him up for me? He shouldn't be late." Sarel nodded and raced out the kitchen door.

She was soon racing back down the stairs, however, and tugging at Naruto's over-sized T-shirt. "Naruto, Naruto!" Naruto turned to look at her, but she continued to tug at the hem of his shirt, so he quickly grasped her hand. She let go immediately. "Will is under his bed!"

Naruto raised an incredulous eyebrow, mouth quirked. "He's... under his bed?" Sarel nodded so quickly Naruto almost feared she'd get a crick. "What for?"

Sarel blinked and squinted at him, her mouth set in an odd line. "I don't know. He says he's too busy to talk to me." She pouted, as if William's attention had rarely ever strayed from her when she wanted it; Naruto thought that was probably the case.

Naruto cleared his throat, his mouth twisted in a frown. "Well, I guess I'll go get him. Eat your cereal." Sarel pouted in the direction of her bowl of sugary cereal, but obeyed nevertheless.

Naruto quickly found his way upstairs and into William's room. True to Sarel's word, he could see William's short legs sticking out from under his bed. Eyebrow quirking a little, he knelt down and tapped one of William's waving legs. It stilled for a moment, then continued moving. William's voice drifted back to him from underneath the bed. "What do ya want, Sarel?" Naruto was surprised to hear a little bit of anger in his voice.

"It's me, William." he answered slowly. William stilled again, then quickly climbed out from underneath the bed, the hanging bed sheets dragging across his hair and ruffling it. He blinked up at Naruto with big eyes, and Naruto had the distinct image of a dog that had eaten his owner's favorite shoes and was trying to hide it behind puppy-eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I.. Um..." William looked behind himself and quickly glanced back at Naruto. He tried the puppy-dog eyes again. "Nothing."

Naruto, however, had been the one to come up with that look. He remained unaffected. "What are you doing?" he repeated, more firmly. He raised his eyebrows in an expression that clearly said you-better-tell-me-now-mister.

William started abruptly as a dark blur shot around his body from under the bed and raced out of the room. Naruto watched the blur go with bemusement before turning back to William. He lowered an eyebrow in a ha-I-got-you-now look. "Well?" he pressed.

William's gaze fled from Naruto to the floor where it remained stationary on a haphazard pile of underwear in a corner of his room. He answered slowly. "I... was gonna bring...Sytone to..." he ducked his head to rest his chin on his chest and whispered the last word so that Naruto nearly didn't hear it. "School."

Naruto rocked back on his heels, arms crossing at his chest as he sucked on his bottom lip thoughtfully. "Uh-huh... And why's that?"

William glanced at him from underneath dark bangshesitantly, surprised he hadn't been reprimanded yet. "I wanted my friends to see him."

Naruto couldn't help his lip quirking a little, but quickly hid it by bringing up a finger to tap at his chin. "Couldn't you just ask your daddy if your friends could come over to see him? Or if I could bring him over after school for them to see?"

William's brows furrowed. "Oh." he uttered, lips frowning and then turning upside down into a bright grin. "I didn't think of that!" he exclaimed.

Naruto gave him a gentle smile as he picked up William's backpack from where it was sticking out from under the bed. "Put your stuff in your backpack and go down for breakfast." William nodded quickly and Naruto strode out, closing the door behind himself.

William immediately went about the job of finding his homework in the mess that was his room.

* * *

They were very nearly late to school, yet again. Naruto reflected that the kids must not be complaining about it, otherwise he was sure Sasuke wouldn't approve. 

As he ushered the children into the classroom, William suddenly turned to him, grasping his hand to stop him. Naruto gave him a curious look, but William ignored it and turned around to search through his backpack. The teacher raised an eyebrow at Naruto, but without waiting for a reply continued her lesson.

William finally found what he was looking for and handed it to Naruto; a bright blue piece of paper. He was about to ask William what it was, but William turned around and grabbed Sarel's hand and dragged her to their seats. Naruto frowned a little, but let himself out of the classroom with no fuss.

He scanned over the paper, noting that it was a weekly newsletter. He figured William had probably forgotten to hand it to Sasuke. He glanced at the date: it was from the week before, so he must've received it Friday. He glanced over each small heading, considering.

He stopped on one with a small grin. Apparently conferences were being held, and the child was supposed to host it. The date was printed in small letters just below the summary, indicating that Saturday. Naruto rolled it up and stuffed it into his pocket to give to Sasuke later as he got back into the car to drive back to the Uchiha house.

* * *

Naruto had yet again discovered how indiscriminately boring it was to be left alone in the Uchiha house until school was out. He didn't have any idea how so many women did it for so many years; he had only been doing it for a few months and already he felt he was going out of his mind. 

The dirty glamour of cleaning nearly every day had died off surely, and somehow Naruto didn't think Sasuke would notice it if he did an extremely thorough cleaning job anyway. Nor did he think he'd receive a thank you.

_Shit,_ Naruto grimaced, twisting his grip on the steaming ramen cup he had fished out of the microwave, _I feel like such a woman! _He settled himself comfortable on the couch, stirring the noodles absentmindedly with a fork. He reached around himself and felt around the couch cushions, searching for the remote.

A fruitless search, he found, when he had upturned each couch cushion to no avail. His eyes trailed over every surface in the room slowly: he finally found it nestled unobtrusively on top of the TV set. He contemplated simply staying on the couch and staring at the blank screen, for he was feeling very lazy, but thought better of it since he couldn't let himself fall asleep lest he miss picking the kids up. He set his ramen down and heaved himself up uncomfortably, frowning; his limbs ached with every movement. This was a new realm of fatigue.

Once he had retrieved the remote, he stood in front of the TV and flipped through the channels, ignoring the fact that he could've simply done that manually if he was just going to stand near the TV. The channels whizzed by in a blur of colors, his mind floating in icy waters and his thumb simply pressing the button again and again unconsciously.

After a while his mind swam to the surface and he found a channel he didn't dislike, and he went back to the couch and curled around his cup of ramen. He absentmindedly slurped up the noodles, watching the images but not really seeing them. After a while he set the ramen cup down on the coffee table, leaving the fork in it distractedly.

Against his better judgment, he settled down on his side with his head resting on the arm rest. He curled up into himself, arms tucked under his chin as his gaze settled again on the TV screen. The images were in stark contrast to what they were before; completely clear in his eyes yet dully colored. Naruto didn't puzzle on this as he twisted to lyemore comfortably. He noticed strangely that the couch smelled like a fresh day after rain; just like he imagined Sasuke would smell.

His vision eventually blurred and blackened.

* * *

Sasuke supposed that in retrospect it was a good thing he had come home for lunch; otherwise he doubted Naruto would've woken up in time to pick his kids up from school. Especially with how tired he had looked when Sasuke had passed him on his way out the door. 

Sasuke could only briefly wonder how he had noticed how Naruto had looked on his abrupt departure before he discarded the thought. No use going too deeply into that sort of thing. He also didn't bother thinking that he probably should dissect that last thought: it would probably make this whole Naruto business clearer.

He leaned over the back of the couch, an amused smirk playing at his lips. However he had expected to find Naruto when he came home, it certainly wasn't like this. He had only seen Naruto asleep once, and that was when he was pissed beyond belief.

Of course, if Naruto hadn't slept outside his house, they wouldn't be here today and he wouldn't get to ever find Naruto asleep on his couch. It was a sight indeed; Naruto, curled around himself, mouth parted just barely enough to allow the drool that Sasuke hated so much to escape. Sasuke wondered if perhaps it was a thing with his love interests to drool.

Then he backed the train up before it crashed. He tilted his head and leaned back, wishing the wall was more interesting than the blond currently drowning his couch. The wall suddenly became the most boring thing on the face of the earth and he had to lean over the back of the couch again to watch Naruto. Naruto seemed more interesting than anything in his life at that moment.

What a tedious life he'd lived before Naruto had come. Never before could he have imagined that anyone could have such an impact on him; not even Catherine had made him so confused. Catherine had been a sure thing that he could hold onto and love and protect. When he made her leave, sure things had been thrown out the window and everything he looked at seemed to have an ulterior motive.

Not Naruto. Naruto was a genuine person who genuinely liked his children, genuinely liked his job, genuinely liked being there for people. Sasuke wanted to say he was sure Naruto genuinely liked him, but Naruto was a chaotic person and Sasuke didn't understand that. Naruto was the only person whose mind he couldn't read like a book; he was scared to admit that he didn't know whether Naruto would stay as his children's nanny if he took a step toward him.

He was also afraid to admit that he wanted to very badly.

He reached a slim hand over and shook Naruto's shoulder, pretending he didn't notice how warm it was. Naruto brow furrowed and he snuggled further into the couch cushion defiantly, moaning something unidentifiable. Sasuke glared and shook the slim shoulder more firmly. "Naruto, get up." he said. Naruto didn't move but muttered a, 'hrmph,' to which Sasuke settled his chest onto the back of the couch and used both of his hands to roll Naruto off of the couch.

Naruto sat up so quickly it was a miracle he didn't manage to crack his head on the coffee table. It was actually a miracle he had managed to miss it on the way down. He looked around, disoriented, until his eyes landed on Sasuke and narrowed. Sasuke wasn't even given time to prepare before the outburst; "What was that for!?" he screeched.

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't yell at me, idiot." The nick name felt comforting as he said it, "If I hadn't woken you up you probably would've slept through until five and I would've come home to only you. _Then _what would you do?"

Naruto had looked ready with a scathing retort until the last sentence, and he looked away before heaving himself up. He gathered the ramen cup he had left on the coffee table and breezed past Sasuke, muttering, "I thought we had passed the insults, Uchiha." It wasn't a bright thing, Naruto would reflect later, to pick a fight, but certain _things_ and lack of sleep had a way of getting to him at the most inopportune times.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction before they narrowed on Naruto's retreating back. He had somehow managed to turn Sasuke's upper hand against him and now Sasuke was the one on the losing end. And Sasuke so hated losing.

Sasuke turned on his heel and marched into the kitchen where Naruto was washing the dishes left behind from breakfast. "You should be thanking me for waking your ass, Naruto, and you know those insults are just nick names." He didn't want to realize how easily his hackles rose around Naruto. Everything about Naruto seemed to irritate yet soothe him at the same time.

Naruto ignored the first part of his statement and attacked the next. "Since when have I known they were nick names?" Naruto hissed, waving a wet bowl at Sasuke and splattering him with soap suds. Of course, he knew that was a lie; eventually the insults had lost their bite and had become more playful banter and now they were just names.

Sasuke wiped at his prim white shirt, glowering. "I thought you'd be able to figure it out." he growled.

Naruto turned around again, continuing to wash the bowl. "Contrary to popular belief, Uchiha, I'm not stupid." he said, tone blank and flat, like he had repeated it so many times he felt it had lost its impact.

Sasuke frowned. He didn't _really _think Naruto was stupid. He suddenly felt downtrodden and guilty that Naruto _really _believed he thought he was stupid. Then he immediately felt angry again; what right did Naruto have making him feel like this so easily? His breath shortened in panic and he stepped back, then snapped on the defensive and took a threatening step towards Naruto. Naruto didn't move, not to be deterred by such an act of dominance. "What right do you have doing this, anyway?"

Naruto, thrown for a loop, sputtered. "What?"

"You don't have any right, _at all_, to talk to me like this!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. When he realized this was a very Naruto-esque motion, he kept his hands firmly at his side, fists clenched. His voice steadily rose in pitch as he dug himself into a deeper and deeper hole. "You are my employee. You are to come here five days a week and are on my watch from seven thirty to five thirty. You are to take my children to school, keep the house clean, pick them up from school, entertain them and make dinner. That is _all _I am paying you for, Mr. Uzumaki." He knew the reference to his last name had stung the worst when Naruto gave a fierce flinch.

Naruto stepped back, eyeing him, trying his best not to look too wounded. He swallowed, looking at him with suddenly old eyes. Sasuke fought a flinch back. Naruto gave a nod that looked like he had to use all of his will power to do, and spoke in a quietly solemn voice. "Yes, Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke didn't move as Naruto left the kitchen, staring blankly at the wall. He felt cold, and he would've started banging his head on the wall to make sure he still had a brain somewhere in his head if not for Naruto entering the kitchen again. Sasuke opened his mouth, but Naruto continued past him, and Sasuke's mouth clicked shut as he realized he didn't know what to say. And as he watched Naruto rummaging in the cabinets, producing cleaning product after cleaning product, he realized no response would be forthcoming anyway.

Suddenly feelings a surge of bitterness in his throat and mouth, he turned and left the kitchen, scooping up his briefcase on the way out of the house. He didn't bother to look around as a loud slamming noise echoed in the house as he shut the door.

Back in the house, Naruto sat on the cold tile floor, surrounded by cleaning products and a sense of despair he couldn't rid himself of.

* * *

On his way through the school to pick up the kids, Naruto couldn't help but feel as if he were back in high school, battling for a life where he could be happy and always falling back onto an obnoxiously fakesmile. 

Sarel and William both latched onto him as soon as they spotted him entering the classroom, and a small bubble of happiness bubbled in his stomach before he forced it down with the flood of bitterness in his throat. A face flashed in his mind and he swallowed against a thickness in his throat he knew wasn't bitter.

"Naruto, come on!" William cried, tugging at the hem of his nanny's shirt.

Naruto blinked, reality slamming in and making the world stark clear again. He cleared his throat before answering as the twins tugged him out of the classroom. "What's the hurry?" The bark of laughter he let out sounded a lot less strong than he would've liked it to, and a whole lot more hollow than he'd heard it in a long time.

Neither child noticed. Both gave him funny looks, as if he had gone outside and gotten drenched in a downpour, yet gone inside and later asked how it had happened. "We're getting Sylum then going to Zookoos, 'member?" Sarel answered.

Naruto's mouth formed an 'o' and he would've slapped himself had he been feeling more energetic. "Oh yeah." he muttered.

William spotted Sylum first and released Naruto's shirt to run to him. Sarel followed behind at a slower pace.

While the kids talked (more like squealed at each other), Naruto walked up to Sylum's grandmother. He felt vaguely insulted that she had bothered to come; he thought he had more than proved himself worthy of taking care of Sylum, but she obviously did not.

He guessed some parents just needed a lot more assurance than others. "I wonder," he began. He almost grinned when Gale started and looked at him with wide eyes, but that feeling rushed up again and his mouth was immediately tugged down again. "I wonder," he repeated, "how long it will be like this."

Gale gave him a puzzled smile. "What do you mean?" she inquired.

Naruto gave her a wide-eyed 'well-of-course' look. "When they get older, do you think they'll still be like this? High school isn't easy. Girls and boys get in the way of friendships." He looked away, towards the children, and despite his mood a small wry smile crossed his lips. "But then again, they look like they'll be fine. They look like one of those groups that stay friends forever, huh?" He looked at her, a whole open-mouthed, teeth showing, raised eyebrow look. Gale couldn't find anything to say, and so settled on a smile and athoughtfulnod.

He turned to the kids. "Alright, who's ready to go have fun?" A chorus of 'we are' answered him, and he nodded faux**-**enthusiastically. "Alright then, let's go." He turned to look at Sylum's grandmother, who strode forward on awkwardly thin ankles to embrace her grandson.

"Ok, honey, I'll see you in a few hours." She kissed his noseand he smiled. "Don't get into any trouble!" Sylum nodded dutifully then turned to catch up with Naruto and the twins as they walked out of the school.

* * *

Getting into the play land was a hassle Naruto never wished to experience again. Several children, unbelievably jubilant to be at such a big wonderland, ran screaming around the small entrance room, intent on annoying any adult within a five meter radius. The line seemed to stretch longer and longer the closer you got to the register, and it was hard enough to keep track of three hyper children in the multitude of little bodies weaving around the room. Naruto huffed, sending a wilted strand of blond away from his face as he fingered the money in his pocket. 

But perhaps it was just him. Maybe it was just what was on his mind, what had happened earlier. Naruto peeked around inconspicuously, feigning disinterest as he watched the other adults. None of them seemed at all annoyed by their children's (or other children's) behavior. Many of them seemed to be enjoying it, smiling indulgently whenever their child looked over, even sharing a secret smile with their spouse (whoever's was present).

Naruto once again felt for the money in his pocket. He scowled as he fiddled with it, thinking furiously with the pent up emotions that had accumulated for so long. It wasn't enough to let it all out; not even near enough. _Sasuke… _Naruto grimaced, backtracking. _Mr. Uchiha,_ he rectified,_ should've given me enough money for this. _Noticing Sarel watching him with a strange look, he gave her a pained smile and banished his employer from his thoughts as best as he could.

It took almost five minutes for the kids to receive their wristbands. Sarel wouldn't let the cashier put her wristband on (she whispered to him that the lady looked scary; Naruto secretly agreed), so Naruto had to slip it on and clip it in place. He knew they would be complaining about how to get it off later. He had a hard time keeping them both still long enough to get their shoes off before they took off, screaming their joy like the rest of the hyperactive children.

He settled in for a long wait, content to watch the kids. All traces of lingering sadness or anxiousness were momentarily forgotten, pushed to the back of his mind. Only ten minutes in did he find himself shuffling through his backpack for his worn sketchbook.

A young woman, who had settled in with a tome-sized book only a minute after his arrival, leaned over. Naruto, intent on his sketching, didn't notice her until she spoke up.

"Who's that?"

Naruto blinked, looking up at her. She smiled at him, adjusted her slim glasses, blinked large blue eyes at him. Long strands of wayward dirty blonde hair hung around her face, the rest pulled up messily into a large blue butterfly clip at the back of her head. A messenger bag still hung around her shoulders, pins advertising various bands and logos clipped onto the strap. Her book lay on her lap, a spidery thin finger stuck between the pages to mark her place.

Her smile grew sweeter and she lifted her eyebrows. Naruto, catching the nonverbal communication, looked down at his sketchbook. Sasuke Uchiha looked up at him from a sitting position on his home couch, head in hands, elbows resting on thighs. Tired eyes barely peeked through the shadows of the long fingers that rested atop his bangs, ruffling strands across his forehead. His tie undone, shirt ruffled, he looked at Naruto with distress, weariness, despair. It almost hurt him to look at it.

Naruto snapped the book shut, shoving his pencil into the white spiral. Remembering the woman next to him, eyeing him curiously, was still awaiting an answer, he replied sullenly, "No one."

She peered at him, looking for the entire world as if she were dissecting him and examining each piece. Finally she gave a big shit-eating grin that displayed all her pearly whites and she leaned back on the heels of her hands. "Sure it's no one. And my boyfriend is no one too."

Naruto's mouth gaped open and he started stuttering. He should've known she'd be one of those weird psychic types. He seemed to attract those kinds of people. Hinata was like that: she seemed to know what he was thinking, what he was feeling, when he needed a hug or a shoulder. Nothing escaped her attention.

Naruto came back to himself as two cool fingers slipped under his jaw and clicked his mouth closed. She smiled indulgently at him, like a parent would a child, and Naruto felt slightly insulted. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said quietly, returning his watchful gaze on Sarel and William, climbing up a bright yellow tunnel nearby.

She laughed a strange laugh, high and annoying, like a graceful bird going down in flames. "Yes you do," she sing-songed unconvincingly, "Why else would you draw him?"

"How do you know he's real?" Naruto countered.

"Well it's kinda weird to be in love with a fictional character." she rolled her head around so that when she faced him her expression was one of obvious 'duh.'

Naruto frowned. "I'm not in love with a fictional character."

She gave another bark of her strange laughter. "So he _is _real."

Naruto's eyes widened and he leaned away from her grinning scrutiny. He suddenly felt as if he were sitting next to the second Cheshire Cat. He half expected her to spout some nonsense riddle and disappear with her insane laughter echoing after her. "No… I… I…"

She smirked at him. When he scowled at her the smirk faded into a small smile that made the irritation melt away. "So why's he look so sad?" she questioned, tapping a spidery finger on the sketchbook resting in his lap.

Naruto sighed, the air rushing out through his nose as he resigned himself to his fate. He flipped open the sketchbook, flipping through the pages until he found Sasuke staring up at him again. He trained his eyes onto Sasuke's graphite colored ones, quiet. Why did he look sad? When he drew it was usually him projecting his emotions onto paper, trying to rid himself of the chaotic feelings. But was that what he had done? Was he ridding himself of his emotions, or trying to portray Sasuke's? He had noticed that lately Sasuke had seemed more and more tired, stressed. It had started with Catherine, he remembered. It seemed to gradually worsen, and now Naruto knew there were moments where Sasuke believed nobody was looking and he went to sit down, or simply closed his eyes for a minute, weariness taking its toll.

He sighed again. Maybe the tiredness was a part of why he had snapped at him. He snapped the book closed and turned to the woman next to him. He looked down, then looked up again, troubled. "Just… tired, I guess."

She gave him a dubious look. "That looks more than tired to me."

Naruto looked away, gathering his remaining composure. He turned back, a smile so wide and so fake upon his face that it hurt to maintain it. "So what's your name?"

She blinked, but latched onto the change of subject with a smile Naruto knew hid her curiosity. "Abigail." she replied, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear that immediately fell out of place as she tilted her head. "And you're Naruto?"

Naruto's smile fell and he leaned away, mouth gaping open and shut like a beached whale's. "You _are _psychic!

She giggled, and this time it didn't grate on Naruto's nerves as much. "No, silly. I saw your signature on one of your drawings."

He leaned back into his original place, feeling embarrassed. "Oh." he uttered.

Abigail leaned over and snatched his sketchbook from him. Naruto tried to snatch it back, but she held him back with one hand and began expertly flipping through the sketchbook with the thumb of her other hand. Naruto struggled against her, snatching at empty air, until she found the page containing Sasuke once more. "You know," she said haltingly as Naruto continued to claw at the air, "I think he's sad for another reason."

Naruto paused and straightened, giving her a puzzled look until she continued. "I think he's sad because you're here, and he's there. He's thinking about you but he can't reach out to you." She paused and straightened cautiously, but when Naruto made no move, she jutted her chin toward where Sarel and William were running away from Sylum, obviously playing tag.

Naruto looked out to watch Sylum tag Sarel, the slower out of the duo. "Them?" he whispered, as if it were an insult to the world's very entity.

"Yup." Abigail stage-whispered back, "He knows he wants you, he needs you, but he can't have you. Because of them. He's worried what they'll feel, how they'll take it, to have a new mommy in their life."

"What?!" Naruto shouted. He blushed when several disgruntled parents looked over at him. "I am _not _a mommy!" he hissed, gesturing down his body, "See? _All _man! And anyway, it's not because of them! They're the sweetest most understanding kids in the universe! And anyway…" He leaned toward her again and snatched his sketchbook out of her lax hands and began stuffing it into his backpack, "There is no 'it!' He's just tired!" He hoisted the backpack onto his shoulders and huffed. "Don't talk about things you don't know about." And with that he walked away.

William spotted him and trotted over to him. "Who was that lady you were talking to?"

Naruto looked back toward Abigail, mouth tight as she gave him a cheerful wave. "Nobody." Sarel and Sylum walked up to him and stood just behind William, uncertain. Naruto gave them a small smile. "You guys want some food?" A rigorous chorus in the positive had Naruto giving a short barking laugh as Sarel grabbed onto his hand and he led them into the food court.

* * *

The ride home, after hours (or so it seemed to Naruto) of watching the kids run around (he had deemed it necessary to sit as far away from Abigail as possible), was uneventful. The kids had worn themselves out, and were all leaning against each other in the back seat of the car while Naruto drove back to the Uchiha house, radio volume lowered. 

Nervousness ate at him. Would Sasuke-- Naruto paused, rolling his eyes-- would _Mr. Uchiha_, be there? His initial anger at the Uchiha had dissipated after talking with Abigail, but left for a few hours to stew it over and he found himself angry again. Tired, over what, he didn't know (he pushed Abigail's theory to the back of his mind, trying to tell himself it was ridiculous), but he still had no right to talk to him like that, employee he may be.

Would _Mr. Uchiha_ ignore him? Pick a fight with him? Or would he perhaps… apologize? Naruto scoffed as he opened back seat car door, shaking William awake. He would never do that.

_But if you're important to him_, someone reminded him from the recesses of his memories, _he'll do what he has to to keep you. _Naruto almost scoffed again, but held it in and gave an almost-sincere grin as William woke up his sister and friend.

It was as they were all traipsing up the driveway that Naruto spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. He whipped his head around to look, and just caught a dark shape moving away as the curtains hanging in the kitchen window fluttered back into place. He whipped his head around the other way and noticed that, yes, Mr. Uchiha's car was sitting next to the sidewalk unobtrusively.

So, either Mr. Uchiha had a friend over or he was looking through the curtains.

A horrible thought flashed through his head as he fished his copy of the house key out of his back pocket. What if Catherine was in there? What if Sasuke had become so angry with him that he realized Catherine was his best bet and had called her over?

He opened the door slowly, with trepidation, breath bated. The door was pulled open much more forcefully from the other side, and his breath rushed out and he was left holding onto the doorknob with both hands, hanging on in an awkward, back arched inward position. He kept his gaze down, irrational fear building up inside until he felt fit to burst. He knew it was someone else, maybe not Catherine, but someone else, it was someone else, someone else, someone else…

"Uzumaki." Naruto's heart could've exploded with joy with that one word. His head snapped up, long spikes of blond partly obscuring his vision. He hurriedly blew them away and the biggest grin he could ever remember himself making stretched his whiskered cheeks. Sasuke looked bewildered for a second, then he looked away, once again becoming a locked wall. "Stand up and wipe that smile off of your face before you embarrass someone."

The smile dropped off of his face faster than it had formed. _That's right_, Naruto's mind supplied as he stood up straight and followed Mr. Uchiha inside, _we're still supposed to be angry with each other._

Naruto was still relieved, however, to find that there wasn't anyone else in the house. He stood uncertainly in the kitchen doorway as two of the three kids he had brought home latched onto their daddy.

As he watched, he took notice of Mr. Uchiha's appearance. He didn't look any worse for wear since the day before; his eyes were slightly puffy from what Naruto could only assume was a depletion of sleep hours, his skin was a little paler, his movements were more sluggish. As he observed longer and longer, Naruto's heart pounded harder and harder. The longer he looked at him, the more it seemed to him as if a simple gentle wind could blow him over. The thought scared him.

Finally Mr. Uchiha looked up at him from where the twins had finished their tale of their adventurous day, and Naruto finally noticed his eyes. More specifically, what was inside of them. They still held the same fire he had seen from day one. Sure, they were slightly glazed with weariness, but they still shone with a character Naruto had not seen until he had met him.

The fright in him abated and he found it in himself to give a barely noticeable smile. His employer gave him another confused look, but spoke in a confidently superior tone, "Mr. Uzumaki, since I've heard that they've been fed you can go home."

Naruto looked over his shoulder to where Sylum was standing uncertainly behind him, clutching at Naruto's T-shirt unnoticed. "What about Sylum?" he asked, trying to keep a professional tone even if he was bursting to start an argument that, in his world, would lead to the problem between being them solved.

"I can watch him until his grandmother arrives." Naruto nodded stiffly and turned away, detaching himself from Sylum's grip successfully in the process. He ruffled the blood-red hair fondly before making his way to the door. "And don't be late, Mr. Uzumaki."

Anger welled in him and he had to make a conscious effort not to slam the door on the way out.

* * *

TBC…. 

Have I noticed how long it took to get this chapter up? Why, yes I did. I also noticed how boring it is compared to previous chapters. But some things are needed to move things along.

I had noticed that this fic is moving along at a snail's pace. Sixteen chapters now, and no SasuNaru/NaruSasu (whereas in some other fics they'd be at it a _lot _sooner).

But, hey, real life. I want to look at this more realistically and show that sometimes it takes a while to realize what's right in front of you.

It's summer break, and hopefully I'll find the inspiration to start the next chapter much sooner. School was hectic near the end, with so many projects and such. You know the deal.

One last note: the reference to the Cheshire Cat comes from Alice in Wonderland (coolest character, in my mind), which I obviously do _not _own, but it was a fun world to play in Kingdom Hearts (which is yet another thing I don't own).

See you all next chapter, and please be kind in your reviews.


	17. The Wrong Man

**It's a Nanny's Job**

_Chapter seventeen: The Wrong Man _

When Sasuke's wife divorces him, and leaves him their kids, it's up to him to find a nanny. But nobody's right for the job. Except for this blonde, who refuses to leave his property until he gets the job. What's Sasuke to do?

* * *

"Naruto seemed in a right little mood." A dry voice remarked, once the door had shut behind the blond. 

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the kitchen entrance, from where he was making himself a sandwich at the counter. "Hm?" he intoned, while the twins jumped at Itachi and Sylum hung back uncertainly.

Itachi glanced up at Sasuke from where he had kneeled down to hug his niece and nephew, frowning. "Naruto." he repeated. "Something seemed wrong with him."

"I don't know what goes on in that-" he paused, glancing at his children before continuing, "Man's life, nor do I have the interest to."

Itachi stood up, ruffling both his niece and nephew's hair in turn, before telling them to go play with their friend.

Sasuke didn't pause, instead sitting down at the kitchen table with his food, rolling his eyes at Itachi's back. He didn't have to be Itachi's brother to know what was coming: a lecture. It looked to be a long one, too.

"So what is wrong with him?" Itachi started, sitting down across from his brother. Sasuke had the sudden distinct feeling of being in a bare questioning room with a police officer breathing down his neck.

He blinked and he was back in his kitchen with his concerned big brother. "I hardly pay attention to what goes on in his personal life."

"I think a lot of his personal life involves this house."

Sasuke supposed that wasn't totally off base. He knew how much Naruto cared for his kids. You couldn't fake that degree of affection. He bit into his sandwich so he wouldn't have to answer.

"Now you did something to that man and I want to know what, Sasuke."

Sasuke slapped his hand down on the table, outraged. "You act as if he's your long-lost son or something, Itachi! And why do you automatically assume it was something _I _did?"

"Because you have a tendency of putting your foot in your mouth." Itachi responded coolly.

"I do not!"

Itachi sighed, resting his jaw against a fist. "This conversation is quickly deteriorating."

Sasuke couldn't argue with that. There was just something about his brother that riled him. Maybe it was his know-it-all attitude, how he had always been one step ahead of him when they were kids, or the fact that he just _always _had to be right. Sasuke picked up his plate and got up to put it in the sink. "Look," he gruffed, turning to face Itachi and leaning against the counter, "We just got into a little argument. Nothing new."

Itachi considered him for a moment. "If it was nothing new, then the both of you wouldn't be like this."

Sasuke looked at him with renewed interest. "What are you talking about?"

"You both look miserable, Sasuke. You might hide it better, but I can see it." As if to prove his point, Itachi stuck out two fingers in a peacesign in front of his eyes, waving them between his eyes and Sasuke's. Sasuke found this odd, since Itachi wasn't really a gesturing type of person. He figured Itachi must be more concerned this time around.

"Well what do you want me to say? The argument turned a little ugly, okay? There's nothing I can do about it!"

Itachi was silent a few moments, his chin resting upon the palm of his left hand in a decidedly un-Itachi pose. Sasuke almost felt like he had to brace himself when Itachi finally said something, his gaze unwavering. "You could apologize."

Sasuke stared at his brother for a moment before turning his head away, trying to hold back a snicker. Apologize? _Apologize_? The concept was unheard of, ridiculous, far-fetched, out of this world! Sasuke Uchiha had never and would never apologize to anybody.

Itachi looked irritated, and he put his hands on the tabletop palm-down. "Sasuke, what do you think is going to happen if you let this go on? Let the silence and ill-feelings fester? You'll never have a chance with him if you don't-"

"Have a _what _with him!?" Sasuke sputtered, dropping his sandwich back onto the plate ungracefully.

Itachi said nothing, merely smirking victoriously. Sasuke's tendency of putting his foot in his mouth would win out, he was sure, so he let Sasuke continue without interruption.

Sasuke, seeing no reply forthcoming, continued, dissatisfied to let his brother hold such an opinion. "Itachi, no, just _no_. He's loud and too outgoing and brash and… He's just so completely _wrong_-"

"That it's right?"

Sasuke stopped, blinking and mouthing empty words in bewilderment. "What?" he managed.

"He's just so completely wrong for you its right?" Itachi supplied, his smirk widening slowly. "Sasuke, if you can't even see what's right in front of your face, then how am I supposed to help you? Get off of your high horse and you'll see that he probably understands you a lot better than you think; you just have to take the time to ask."

Sasuke gave him a strange look. "Itachi, is there something you want?"

Itachi's smirk faltered and he frowned, puzzled. "No…" he answered slowly.

Sasuke shook his head, gathering up his plate and turning away to throw the rest of the sandwich in the trash. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

"Do you think she was right?" The atmosphere was serene, all lights exempt from the apartment aside from the muted glow of the television. Both occupants were sprawled on the couch, looking as if they had both just woken up. Hair and clothing ruffled, limbs sluggish, eyes drooping; the picture of peace. 

"Naruto, why are you asking me this?" Sighed a voice near the previous speaker- Naruto's- feet. Gaara sat in as relaxed a position as he could manage. As he spoke he shifted, crossing his feet on the coffee table in front of himself as Naruto huffed and readjusted his feet on Gaara's lap.

"Because I wanna know what you think, Gaara," Naruto groused, "You're my best friend, remember?"

"That best friend card is getting old." Gaara cut back.

"Gaara!" Naruto whined, lifting a lazy foot to kick his friend's leg, "Come _on_!"

"Alright, alright!" Gaara hissed, shoving Naruto's feet onto the floor. Naruto sat up and faced Gaara, crossing his legs and adorning his most interested expression while Gaara tried not to roll his eyes. He leaned back and rested his cheek against a fist before speaking, articulating his words clearly, "Since I haven't met this guy, I don't know." He narrowed his eyes into a glare to halt any indignant outburst Naruto might have had. "However, if he's anything like the guys you've dated before, than yes; his kids will be a factor in _every _decision, including romantic ventures." He paused, watching Naruto's emotions surge, a smile fighting to form on the blond's face. "That is, if there are any romantic feelings to pursue."

The smile dropped from Naruto's face completely, and he looked away. Gaara refused to regret what he had said, however; Naruto needed to see the whole situation, not look through a pink heart-shaped glass at it.

It looked as if a war was playing itself out behind Naruto's eyes, and Gaara knew Naruto was following his train of thought. When Naruto finally opened his mouth to speak, a woman on the TV screen burst out sobbing and Gaara leaned over to turn the volume down. "What am I doing here, Gaara?" he exclaimed, pushing himself off of the couch effortlessly and moving in front of the TV screen so that he was bathed from behind in milky grey light. Gaara thought it made him look like a character caught between the fifties and nineties. "He's got _kids_!" Naruto paused, swiping a tongue over his lips as he searched for the right words. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love those kids, but this is big, _especially _for me! I mean, delinquent orphan, just barely qualified for one job… What does Sasuke want me for? He could afford to buy his own daycare, he doesn't need me!"

Gaara opened his mouth, hoping to deter the rant before it snowballed its way down and crushed him, but Naruto was faster.

"That bastard probably only keeps me because I'm cheaper." he hissed, giving an unpleasant high-pitched laugh that would've made a lesser person wince; Gaara was not a lesser man, however, and he merely frowned as he watched Naruto rant his way into hysterics. "He's got kids… an ex… money, a clean house, a cat: all he's missing is the goddamn white picket fence! Fuck it, Gaara! I don't know what I was thinking!" He threw himself back onto the couch, his expression desolate.

Gaara watched him for a moment, unsure of what to say. He had thought of much the same thing, but he knew it wasn't something he should tell Naruto. Instead they both looked at the TV, avoiding each other's gazes.

A young woman, whose hair would've been blonde but for the fact that the movie was in black and white, stood on a shallow cliff overlooking a beach. Wind rushed by, drying the tears sweeping down her face and flipping her hair up in a great cloud behind her.

The camera paneled to an older man with short, cropped black hair, watching her not twenty feet away. An undone tie around his neck flapped in the wind, his shoes mysteriously missing and shirt un-tucked.

He ambled forward a foot, and the woman looked at him. Gazes locked, feet shuffled tentatively forward. The man whispered something, looking fragile, and the woman shook her head in response, strands of hair swinging up and catching on her drying tears.

The man practically tripped over his own two feet to sweep her up into his arms and into a cliché movie kiss.

Naruto whimpered longingly, turning his head away, and Gaara reached for the remote only to have Naruto swat his hand away. He had turned his head toward the TV once more, watching the couple whisper soothing nothings into each other's ears, eyes intense. "Why can't life be like the movies? Where the ending is always happy, the good guy wins in the end, the tears are happy ones?"

Gaara glanced away from the TV, studying Naruto. He looked tired, exhausted and at the end of his rope. Maybe he had been grasping at the end of his rope for a long time, and he just hadn't seen it. Maybe he was a few words away from letting go of that rope. "We're not the good guys, Naruto." he reminded softly.

Naruto let out a bark of a laugh, and Gaara thought the blue eyes might be glossier than normal, but perhaps it was just his imagination. "I guess not." Naruto conceded.

"But that doesn't mean you can't have a happy ending too." Naruto looked at him, a hint of curiosity in his expression, though not enough to satisfy his friend. Gaara, unable to look at him anymore, slid his gaze back to the TV where the credits were rolling. "Sometimes the bad guys redeem themselves, Naruto, and they live…" He couldn't bring himself to say 'happily ever after,' "better than they did."

If he had been looking, he would have seen Naruto give a watery smile. "You're cute, trying to make me feel better," he simpered, "but storybook endings aside, I doubt that'll happen." With that, Naruto got up and went into the kitchen, apparently decided and believing the discussion over.

He was wrong.

Gaara let him wallow in the hallow victory for a few moments, then stood and strode into the kitchen purposefully. Naruto was standing at the counter, back toward him, arms crossed atop it, completely still. "Hey!" Gaara shouted, and Naruto started, unused to such a loud sound from his friend. He whirled around, gripping the counter behind himself, looking like a scolded child.

Gaara strode up to him, stopping but an inch from the blond's face, glaring fiercely. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Naruto looked puzzled.

"Who are you?" Gaara impatiently repeated.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Naruto said after another moment's hesitation.

Gaara gave him a condescending look, as if he were talking to a mere child. "That's right. Naruto Uzumaki. And what is Naruto Uzumaki doing right now?" He asked the question slowly, still wearing the same condescending expression, and Naruto pushed down his irritation.

"I don't know," he answered, donning an expression not unlike Gaara's, "what am I doing?"

Gaara's ire seemed to grow at his impudence, for he thrust a hand forward and grabbed a fistful of Naruto's T-shirt, bringing him forward until their noses were touching. Cloudy aquamarine clashed with clear sapphire and Gaara let the silence grow for a few moments. When the tension between them had grown so thick that it was almost visible, like tendrils of versatile smoke drawing them apart- yet Gaara continued to stand before him, his firm presence a godsend and a nightmare; an earth-shatterer.

When finally he spoke, it was in a brutally calm, quiet tone; as if anything more would shake the world from its axis. "You, Naruto, are giving up." Naruto's eyes widened and Gaara let the sentence sink in, watching with an almost sick satisfaction as Naruto turned away, devastated. He slowly let go of him, stepping away fluidly. Naruto looked back at him, and Gaara was sure he could see a light film over the once beautiful blues.

He turned away, and a derisive laugh escaped his lips. Looking back at Naruto, who was leaning against the counter, gripping it savagely, he let a disappointed look grace his normally stoic features. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Naruto couldn't muster the courage to watch Gaara walk out of the apartment.

* * *

The next day when Naruto arrived at the Uchiha house, Sasuke didn't greet him, instead sliding past him on his way out as Naruto came in. 

Naruto didn't know if it was reflex or something else, but his hand shot out and grabbed onto Sasuke's forearm, halting him on the front steps. With unrestrained strength Naruto dragged his boss back into the house, closing the door behind them while Sasuke spluttered indignantly.

Both children looked down at them from the top of the staircase, curious, and Naruto found the self-preservation within himself to drag Sasuke into the kitchen. He released him to close door, and when he turned around he was met with a glare ferocious enough to rival Gaara's.

But he didn't back down. Instead he crossed his arms and met the glare with one of his own, mouth set in a firm line. Several moments dragged in silence, and Naruto soon tired of it. "We are going to talk, Sasuke, whether you like it or not."

Sasuke's glare melted away. "Talk about what?" he said aloofly.

Naruto's glare didn't soften at all. "That little fight yesterday." he humored, voice dangerously soft.

Sasuke looked away, unresponsive.

Naruto huffed, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling, where he imagined the children were getting dressed for school- oblivious to the affairs of adults. "Fine, I'll start." His hands gripped either arm harshly; a nervous gesture to keep them still. "That fight was stupid."

Sasuke looked back at him, sizing him up, mouth working and eyebrow raised. He looked like he was asking, nonverbally, for a more generous explanation.

"I know those insults are basically nicknames, I've known it for a while. I was just being difficult." Naruto laughed hollowly, one hand uncurling from around his arm to scratch at the nape of his neck. "You know how that can be." Sasuke apparently didn't, or he was trying his hand at being difficult, because he stayed silent, waiting for something. Naruto's nervousness suddenly spiked and his mind blanked. Under Sasuke's intense stare he couldn't think of what to say to make everything better.

The answer came to him suddenly, a snapshot of the moment he had last used the method coming to him along with it- back at the aquarium. _All I needed to say was 'sorry.'_

He took a deep breath, as if he was about to say something that would change the world. Maybe it would- at least theirs. "Sasuke," he almost grimaced as he thought of what he was about to say- but it was something he needed to do. "Sasuke," he repeated, looking up, unaware of how he had come to look away, blue eyes clashing with dark brown, "I'm sorry."

Sasuke had the presence of self to look surprised. Several long moments passed in which both men tried to pry answers from the other nonverbally, eyes locked, neither willing to look away or back down.

Then Sasuke nodded. All tension seemed to melt away and both took easier breaths, feeling as if the world had gotten inexplicably brighter. As the sounds of the day slowly came to them and they realized that the world had continued spinning without them, a thought occurred to Sasuke.

_You could apologize. You'll never have a chance with him if you don't._

But he didn't need to. Naruto had done it, he had solved it, he had made the ill-feelings flee with a few simple words. Naruto, with his kindness, Naruto, with his chaos, Naruto, with his understanding yet stubborn attitude.

Naruto, his complete opposite, who could make everything okay- make the whole world disappear while they stood still, alone, together.

It was all very confusing- yet somehow starkly clear. So much so that Sasuke could barely breathe. "I need to go to work." he muttered, brushing past Naruto hurriedly.

Even the crisp air outside didn't help him breathe.

* * *

TBC… 

Short chapter, huh? Nothing and yet everything happened in it. I can't help but think that this fic might go on forever… A lovely, yet horrible thought. I love this fic but the commitment is hard: perhaps I should stick with one-shots after this? But then you can't do much with a one-shot. My ideas have a tendency to run wild- one-shots turn into way too many pages.

All feedback is welcome, though the ones saying 'Please update!' don't really help at all (though I suppose it's nice to know some are anxious for another chapter). I suppose any feedback is good. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	18. His Past Catching Up

It's a Nanny's Job

**It's a Nanny's Job**

_Chapter eighteen: His Past Catching Up_

_When Sasuke's wife divorces him, and leaves him their kids, it's up to him to find a nanny. But nobody's right for the job. Except for this blonde, who refuses to leave his property until he gets the job. What's Sasuke to do? _

* * *

Light spilled from a small bathroom as the door creaked open, a young man standing silhouetted beyond it. Passing a brush one last time through long dark strands of hair, he placed the expensive-looking item onto the marble counter and slipped through the doorway into the darkened hallway.

Several long tresses tickling his bare abdomen as he walked, silent as a shadow, down the hallway, pausing to open a door and peak in. Satisfied, he continued on, opening another door and slipping in.

Not bothering to flip on the light switch, he expertly weaved into the room and seated himself before a computer, nudging the mouse. Seconds later he was bathed in light once more, and his eyes narrowed slightly in response, pupils shrinking under the onslaught.

Huffing, his hands slipped over the keyboard and typed in a short word. Logged in, he moved the cursor over an icon and clicked. Once more typing, he sighed a slow dragging sigh, as if the entire world were upon his shoulders.

A page loaded, and his lips morphed into a cruel smirk as he double-clicked a link. Another page loaded, and his eyes focused onto a picture centered on the screen.

A child with sun-kissed blond hair frowned up at him, the expression making the entire picture seem muted and grey with his cheerless demeanor. Three scars marked each cheek, sapphire-blue eyes dimly watching his every move.

The man staring back only smirked wider.

* * *

Standing at his friend's front door, he started to feel extremely stupid for having felt the necessity to do so. He nervously scratched at the back of his neck, toeing the doormat beneath his feet.

He grit his teeth, and finally reached up to knock on the door. Nearly immediately it opened, revealing a tousled head of red hair.

"Naruto," Gaara growled, glaring balefully at him, "what are you doing here at," he paused to check the time on a nearby clock, "three in the morning?"

Naruto grinned nervously back at him. "I've come by to tell you something."

Gaara sighed, rubbing an eye slowly. "You know, I had just gotten to sleep."

Naruto winced. Being an extreme insomniac, it was a rare moment that Gaara got to sleep. The beginnings of guilt reached up to squeeze at his insides, but he pushed it aside for the moment. "I came by to tell you that I haven't given up."

His friend's murky eyes widened fractionally. "You told him?"

Naruto faltered, his confidence deflating. "Well, no-"

"Then why are you here talking to me?" Gaara growled, once again turning a glare on him. "I don't want to talk to you until you solve this problem."

Naruto cleared his throat. "It's not really a problem, Gaara."

"What do you call it then? This thing that makes you come to me at three in the morning?"

Naruto couldn't give a reply to that.

Gaara's eyes softened. Naruto wouldn't have noticed had he not known Gaara for so long. "I want this to be over. You deserve a little happiness."

"But what if I don't get happiness? What if I get my ass booted. Then I'll be unhappy for the rest of my life!"

"You'd get over it. You aren't a person for 'what if's.' Make something happen or live wondering." He started to close the door, but Naruto stuck a booted foot between the door and the door jamb.

"Will you help me if he rejects me?" Naruto asked, desperate for a positive answer.

Gaara kicked Naruto's foot away. "I doubt he will."

The door slammed in Naruto's face.

* * *

The park was never a peaceful place. Children ran rampant, adults gossiped, teenagers got into fights. By all rights it was a horrible place.

Yet it was a place where new beginnings were made. Children gained new friends, their first memories, their first scrapes and bruises. Adults made new bonds, teenagers found a common link in each other.

Naruto had never been to a park in his childhood. He reflected that perhaps that was why he hadn't had a friend for most of his childhood.

At least he had the privilege of seeing his favorite twins receiving their first beginnings. New friends were made in an instant, new memories created and forever cherished, though they didn't know it was happening.

He sighed and leaned his head back, resting it on the back of the bench. The sun frowned down at him, and he closed his eyes for a moment, just breathing. He felt almost at peace with himself in such an environment.

Another person slid onto the bench next to him, and he would've ignored their presence except for the fact that he or she was pressing onto his side. The other person was as close to being on his lap as they could be without actually being there.

He lifted his head, blinking owlishly to get his vision sorted before turning a scowl on the other person. He barely got his mouth open an inch before he recognized the other and it dropped open the rest of the way.

Dark eyes stared back at him from a pale face, completely blank of emotion. He would've thought it was Sasuke who sat next to him if not for the long hair kept carefully from the man's face with a hair tie.

"You're… that guy from the bookstore."

"Forgotten my name already?" the other murmured, and Naruto was reminded of how close the other was to him. He almost thought the other could feel his racing heart. "Neji Hyuuga."

"I remember your name." Naruto asserted. For some reason he felt as if he had to prove himself to this man, as if it were important somehow.

"And I remember yours, Mr. Uzumaki." Was the quick reply.

They sat in silence, staring at each other for a moment. Naruto's mind had gone blank. He didn't know why he felt so threatened simply sitting next to this man.

But why would such a person go to the park? Neji Hyuuga was sitting in the heat of the sun in a handsomely tailored black suit. With the personality that he had, it was a strange coincidence that he had simply wandered into the park and found him here.

"What are you doing here?"

Neji leaned back a hair's breadth, and Naruto allowed himself a slow breath. Grey eyes watched him, and the ghost of a smirk played on pale lips. "I wanted to get to know you, Mr. Uzumaki."

An alarm seemed to go off in his head as the words were uttered. Something was definitely wrong here. He suddenly wanted to leave. Just get up and run. "Why?" Naruto muttered bravely.

"You're a very interesting person. I thought perhaps you would be willing to let me interview you sometime?"

"What?"

"I work on television. My job is to go out and get interesting people and interview them. My station specifically works with truth, so don't worry."

"What do you want me for?" Naruto growled, impatient with how slowly he was getting Neji's intentions out of him.

"You are the most interesting person I've seen during my career. During my life, actually. Your story, however, isn't satisfactory. I want the whole story, and only you can give me that."

Naruto's heart felt fit to burst from his chest. He knew Neji could see the panic that he felt. He rubbed sweaty hands on his jeans and worked to calm his breathing enough to ask the final question. "What story?"

"The Uzumaki Fire, of course."

* * *

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Sarel timidly ventured. Both the twins' confusion had approached their peak, and they needed answers. Their nanny's behavior was scaring them.

Neither had been happy when Naruto had run to them from his previous place on one of the park's benches, telling them they needed to leave. They had been in the middle of a game, but the emotions pouring from their nanny had promptly shut their mouths against complaints. Never had they seen Naruto so stressed.

Naruto swallowed a few times before answering, a trace of spittle glistening on his lower lip. "I'm fine, kids." he replied slowly.

Nobody spoke for the rest of the ride.

* * *

It was a hushed house that greeted Sasuke when he arrived home. His children sidled up to him, both humbled, but by what Sasuke didn't know. He frowned as he took this in. It was like the whole house was greyer. "What's wrong?"

William crossed his arms. "Something's wrong with Naruto."

Sasuke's heart squeezed a little. He looked at Sarel for confirmation.

"We left the park early. He's sad." Sarel filled in.

"Where is he?"

They both pointed in the direction of the kitchen, and Sasuke told them to keep playing. He wasted no time in entering the kitchen, where he found a distraught Naruto attempting to make dinner. Pots and pans covered the ground, Naruto sitting in the middle of them, sifting through a cabinet. More pots and pans clanged and clattered as he moved things around and Naruto muttered frantically to himself.

Sasuke closed the door of the kitchen and moved around the table. "Naruto?"

Naruto made no move to show he had heard him, continuing to sort through the numerous kitchen implements. He sat up straighter, reaching up a hand to his face and reaching back into the cabinet to throw a pot out. Sasuke winced at the commencing noise. "Naruto." he stated, and another pot fell to the floor, and Naruto's mutterings started to become louder as more and more pots and pans fell.

"God, what did I do with it? I can't do anything right… This isn't right… God, it's like… I don't wanna do this again. All over again… Nothing's right… No, God, no…"

Sasuke's concern grew as his heart strangled itself within his chest. "Naruto?" He strode up to where Naruto was kneeling, reaching out a hand. "Naruto!" he shouted, grabbing a thick shoulder and turning the blond around. He snatched his hand away almost immediately when he saw the face looking back at him.

Naruto stared up at him from his spot on the tile, the deepest look of despair and utter defeat on his face of any Sasuke had ever seen. Tears glistened on his cheeks, making his scars more pronounced. His whole face was pink, the areas around his eyes swollen from rough hands swiping away tears. Sasuke's eyes locked with Naruto's, and another tear overflowed to slip down one cheek as he gulped down a breath past the lump in his throat. "I-I couldn't find the-um-"

He didn't get the chance to finish as Sasuke dropped to his knees on the floor next to him. Naruto watched him, his breath held in anticipation. A few more tears gathered in his eyes as the seconds ticked by.

Sasuke reached out a hand, brushing fingertips against Naruto's chest slowly, hesitantly, feather-light. He paused, looking up at the blond for reassurance. His hand slowly traveled up, tracing a short neck. The adams apple bobbed under his hand as it slipped upward. Fingertips outlined full lips, and a tear fell onto his finger. His hand cupped one cheek, and he finally looked up again, not knowing when he had looked away. Blue eyes caught his once more, and he fell forward, his arms wrapping around the warmth he had sought for so many years.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. Naruto just shook his head, heaving shuddering gasps against him as they rocked back and forth.

* * *

Naruto couldn't tell him what was wrong. Every time Sasuke asked his eyes would well up and Sasuke would remember how Naruto had felt in his arms, then realize it was a bad time to be thinking of such a thing.

Naruto left for home that day several hours late, and as Sasuke watched him drive haphazardly away he idly wondered if he'd have to pay him for the extra hours.

* * *

Naruto tried to call Gaara that night. Every time he called, it rang and rang, but only voicemail answered. He knew it was because Gaara didn't want to talk to him.

So Naruto made the drive to his friend's house. He easily solved the problem of his friend's siblings by scaling the wall to Gaara's window. Having done so several times before, he had no problem ascending the two stories.

Gaara's light was the only one still on. Being an insomniac, Gaara was usually up at three in the morning reading or playing with his chinchilla Shukaku. Naruto was still surprised Gaara hadn't strangled the creepy little thing. Naruto couldn't stand it staring at him.

Naruto knocked against the glass pane, his feet holding precariously to the decorative floral ladder against the wall. Vines tickled at his ankles and he knocked harder. "Gaara!" he hissed.

He could see his friend sitting on the corner of his bed, dutifully ignoring him, turning a page slowly. Naruto knew it was just for show: Gaara couldn't read with distractions.

Naruto stayed like that, precariously balanced on the ladder, knocking on the window until after nearly ten minutes Gaara finally shot up from his bed and strode to the window, a stormy look on his face. Naruto had been prepared; he knew Gaara was extremely stubborn, but Naruto was both stubborn and willing to annoy.

"What do you want?" Gaara hissed, his knuckles a deathly white as he gripped the window sill tightly. Naruto could almost imagine the sill cracking under the redhead's almost inhuman strength.

Naruto frowned. "I need to talk to you."

Gaara sighed forcefully, and Naruto remembered that this was what Gaara did when he was trying to calm down. "No. Bye." He attempted to shut the window, but Naruto threw up one hand to stop the pane's descent. The ladder creaked beneath his feet.

"No, Gaara, I need to talk to you now." When Gaara still attempted to shut the window, Naruto threw his arms over the sill so that the window shut on his shoulders. "Gaara, this isn't- look, I know you think I'm an ass but please-"

Gaara paused before slowly lifting the window from Naruto's shoulders, and Naruto climbed all the way into his friend's room, landing with a _thump _on the floor. Gaara returned to his spot on the corner of his bed, quiet.

Naruto settled himself at the head of the bed, contemplating what to say. "I didn't know who else to say this to." he explained, slowly. "I'm a little freaked out," he confessed after a short silence, laughing awkwardly. Gaara continued to stare at him, and he was compelled to spill his story. "A man named Neji Hyuuga wants to interview me about the Uzumaki Fire."

Gaara's eyes widened so far Naruto thought they would pop out of their sockets. "What?"

"He came up to me today in the park and told me that he works in television. He wants to interview me in front of thousands of people. He wants me to tell my full story to people I don't even know!"

Gaara frowned a little. "Say no."

Naruto exhaled forcefully, frustrated. "That's not the point! The point is that some people still remember that. How many people secretly wonder about me because of it? How many friends do I really have?" He scratched at the short hairs at the nape of his neck. "I'm never going to escape this."

Gaara almost smiled. "Of course you're not."

"What?"

"It happened. You just have to deal with it."

Naruto turned a scowl on him. "You're not very comforting." He received a nod in agreement.

Naruto toed his shoes off, and Gaara watched, an unnoticeable frown teasing at his lips. "What are you doing?"

Naruto didn't look at him, beginning to take his socks off. "Nothing." Both socks fell to the floor beside his shoes.

"Go home if you're done talking, Naruto." Gaara growled, shadows ghosting over his face as he moved forward a few inches.

"Nope, I'm not leaving." Naruto grinned, hazarding a glance at Gaara. Afterwards he wished he hadn't.

Gaara looked venomous. His right hand clenched and unclenched on his thigh as he searched for words to express his anger. A few seconds of silence passed before he spoke. "You're such a brat, Naruto."

"I'm a brat?"

"Yes. Every time you find something good you let it pass you by. You've had so many chances to be happy but you're always too scared to work for it. Stop being so unsure of how great you are and do something. The only one who doesn't think you're amazing is you!" A solid punch to the stomach punctuated this remark and Naruto hunched over, wheezing. "You always come to me, expecting me to understand. If you can't be happy with what you have then make the effort to change it! At least you've had a few moments of happiness!"

Naruto looked up at his friend, blue eyes wide in pain and hurt. Finally having gained the spark he needed, Gaara threw himself onto his friend, knocking them both onto the bedspread. Naruto struggled to get out from under Gaara as he began smacking him upside the head. Each hit gave more and more force, and when Naruto knew he was going to bruise he finally threw a punch.

It caught Gaara on the side of the head, and he fell over next to him. Naruto wasted no time in straddling his dazed opponent, hooking his feet under Gaara's legs for more stability. After that he didn't know what happened, he only knew that his hands didn't stop connecting with his friend's face until Gaara finally got enough room to throw a punch hard enough to knock him off.

He fell to Gaara's side, his feet still hooked around the redhead's legs. His arms rose to cross over Gaara's chest in a feeble attempt to stop anymore uncalled for attacks. When he had regained his breath, the only response he could think of came out in a broken yell, "What the hell, Gaara?"

Gaara lifted cloudy aquamarine eyes to his. "I just want you to be happy."

In that moment Naruto realized several things at once. Ever since he had known Gaara, he had known that he was a pretty messed up person. This became apparent with several episodes and simply by Gaara revealing past experiences. Gaara somehow managed to continue. He might not be happy, but he was at least content. If Gaara could manage that, then the fact that Naruto wasn't taking a chance to be truly happy must be a low blow for him. To watch somebody he loved be too scared to take the steps to better his life when he himself couldn't.

Naruto put his forehead against Gaara's and gave a small nod. Gaara's lips lifted a tad into a small smile.

* * *

TBC…

Another short chapter. With so much going on I hardly have the time to continue this. School's finally out, so I'll have a little more time. Even if it takes me twenty years I'll finish this!

I'm a little apprehensive about how you guys will take the last scene. I just needed to give Gaara a little more depth, seeing as he's so close to the main character. He talked a lot more than I think he should've, but I needed something to spark the fight. The kitchen scene seems a little out of place, like Sasuke was too emotional. Maybe a little too soon for that, but at the eighteenth chapter something has to happen.

Happy beginning of summer! See you next time!


	19. Can and Can't

**  
It's a Nanny's Job**

_Chapter nineteen: Can and Can't_

_When Sasuke's wife divorces him, and leaves him their kids, it's up to him to find a nanny. But nobody's right for the job. Except for this blonde, who refuses to leave his property until he gets the job. What's Sasuke to do? _

* * *

When Naruto arrived at the Uchiha household the next day, it was with a large bruise on the side of his head but a large smile. After seeing such a heartbroken Naruto just the day before, such a bright-eyed Naruto threw Sasuke off a little.

It didn't stop him from prying a little, though. "Where did you get that?" he asked, his hand reaching up to trace along the bruise but stopping at the last moment.

Naruto stared absentmindedly at him for a moment, before his mouth opened in a small 'o.' He lifted cautious fingers to the bruise for a second, before letting his hand drop with a wince. "Just got into a small fight." he explained before turning away to go into the kitchen.

Sasuke's eyes lingered on the kitchen doors for just a fraction of a second. "Who?"

Naruto paused before the kitchen doorway. A small smile quirked his mouth as he answered, "A friend."

He had disappeared into the kitchen before Sasuke could pry any further.

* * *

Naruto couldn't avoid questions on the way to Sarel and William's school. He ended up answering more questions than being able to avoid them, like he could with the father of the household.

"Where'd you get that?"

"From a friend."

"Why did your friend hit you?"

"He got mad at me."

"Why was he mad at you?"

"Because I did something to make him mad."

Luckily the drive wasn't that long.

* * *

Some days Sasuke didn't even know what he did. It was all mindless drone-work, easy to do- at least for him. Some days he told himself that he should try doing his work with one hand tied behind his back and a blindfold on.

He knew he could do it amazingly either way, but he couldn't allow the strange looks he'd get.

In twenty years, when his kids were all grown up and out of the house, he was sure they still wouldn't know what he did.

'What does your father do,' someone would ask, and their reply would be, 'Something with computers.' Perhaps a noncommittal shrug would accompany it.

He only hoped his co-workers would become a little more intelligent in that time. They all had their own shortcomings, each more annoying than the other. The annoyances just built onto each other, like a couple of cheerleaders constructing a pyramid, and each grated on his nerves more than the last.

None could grate on his nerves as much as his superior, Kakashi Hatake. Number one annoying, all-knowing, perverted man. If it weren't for him, Sasuke knew he would've been at the top of the pyramid, rubbing his success in other people's faces.

But he wasn't. He could only thank anyone listening that Kakashi didn't find it amusing to rub it in his face like he knew he would if he were in the position.

"Anyone new in your life, Sasuke?"

Sasuke could only attempt to glare the smile off of his superior's face.

* * *

Naruto's day had gone from good to disgustingly horrible. Worse than the crap on the bottom of his shoe- hell, worse than the crap on the bottom of the dirtiest shoe.

As he had left the children's school, he had noticed that rain clouds were stirring in the sky. The sun was hidden from sight by the time he had returned to the Uchiha residence, and thunder rolled threateningly overhead. The frown present on his face hadn't left since that first worrying crackle.

Too many memories were brought up by such gloomy surroundings. He had busied himself with attempting to clean the nearly spotless house to keep his mind clear.

That had worked until the phone rang.

A semblance of a question ran through his mind as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

A breath of a laugh greeted him from the other end. "I didn't think you would pick up, Mr. Uzumaki."

Alarm threaded through him, a tiny amount, like the calm before the storm. Thunder rumbled just outside the window as he turned to look outside of it, the darkness of the surrounding world reflecting his mood. "Who is this?"

"Neji Hyuuga, of course, Mr. Uzumaki."

A sudden terror seized him and he dropped the phone, leaning against the counter for support. Murmurs emerged from the phone on the floor, but they came as if from another realm- far away and unnoticeable. Heat slithered through his veins as his heart thudded in his ears, goose bumps raking against his skin as his body tried to seize into itself. His breath fell from paler than normal lips in quick gasps and he stared unseeingly at the countertop.

A crashing roll of thunder broke through the tirade of emotions, and he looked up. Everything seemed to right itself, his heartbeat calming just slightly, the sweat coating his skin becoming noticeable. The goose bumps faded and he lifted a hand to wipe away sweat from his upper lip, feeling cold all over.

The phone caught his attention. It lay innocently upon the tiled kitchen floor, and he could hear the murmurs coming from it. He didn't want to pick it up. He wanted to hang it up and yank the cord from the wall but he knew he couldn't.

His fear had lingered with him for far too long.

He slowly knelt to pick up the phone.

* * *

"Not since I last talked to you, no. Mr. Hatake." Sasuke replied, glancing at the grey haired man for a moment before turning back to the keyboard.

Sasuke could nearly feel the man's smile grow wider. He frowned intensely in irritation. "How many times must I tell you, Sasuke? Call me Kakashi."

"Kakashi, then." Sasuke repeated back, trying to concentrate but failing.

Kakashi sat on Sasuke's desk with ease only allowed to the select few humans with long legs. Sasuke's hands slipped from the keyboard as he realized his work would have to wait. "No new people since Catherine?"

Sasuke's blood went cold for just a moment as a few memories ran past his eyes, but he shook his head and they disappeared.

"Not even this nanny of your's?"

Sasuke glanced sideways at him. "What?"

Kakashi's expression grew serious. Sasuke would never admit it, but a serious Kakashi gave him the chills. "Your brother's told me about him. He says he knows you're very attracted to him." Sasuke's grace left him and he gaped as Kakashi's grin made itself known once more. "Didn't know you batted for that team, Sasuke."

Sasuke's jaws clicked shut and he scowled. "I am _not_."

Kakashi lifted a condescending finger. "So you're not at the _moment_."

"No! I did not, do not, and won't!"

Kakashi only seemed to be fueled by his anger. "That's not what I heard!" he sing-songed.

"Go away!"

"Is he cute, Sasuke? I bet he is. I bet you wanna do dirty-"

"OUT!"

* * *

Neji smirked as a timid voice came from the other end. "Hello?"

He gave a slow sigh, as if from relief. "Mr. Uzumaki, I thought I had lost you. Are you alright?"

"How did you get this number?"

He barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The number one way to deal with fright? Anger. And Naruto Uzumaki sounded very angry. "It's simple to look up these things, Mr. Uzumaki." he replied easily. Lies fell from his lips easier than the truth. His cousin, Hinata, was an easy case. Getting her to talk was as easy as getting her to blush.

"You can't do that."

It sounded as if Naruto was losing his grip on the argument. Weak argument, weak mind. "I can and I did. Mr. Uzumaki, allow me to cut to the chase. I would like to interview you about your life. Will you allow me to do so?"

There was a long silence on the other end. Neji almost lifted his cell phone away from his ear to check if he had been hung up on, but the reply came soft and short. "No."

Neji had expected such a response, but he wasn't deterred. Anyone could be worn down. "Mr. Uzumaki, I think you are making a-"

"Neji?"

Neji's heart nearly leapt from his chest. He had been so engrossed in the conversation he hadn't noticed the front door open. He only had time enough to cross his room to the door before it opened.

His cousin stood before him in the doorway, peering up at him with a small smile. "Neji, I just-"

Neji's concentration skirted away from her as Naruto, who had been listening from his end, spoke up. "Is that Hinata?"

Neji hung up.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't been able to concentrate on his work since Kakashi had brought up Naruto. The one he had left at his house with an unsightly bruise on his head and an unsatisfactory explanation. The same one he wanted to talk to at that very moment.

The one he wanted to- he could barely even admit it to himself. How could he say it to Naruto?

"What's on your mind?"

Sasuke could've sworn his heart had popped out of his chest. He thought he could hear it beating madly on the floor somewhere by his feet. "How do you pop out of nowhere like that?" he demanded heatedly.

Kakashi shrugged in response, sitting in the same spot on his desk he had occupied only an hour previous. "My amazing ninja skills."

Sasuke only sighed in response. He was too preoccupied to deal with Kakashi.

"So what're you thinking about? That lovely man you left in your house?"

Sasuke felt the urge to throw something at his superior. Perhaps in his general direction- harassment wasn't something taken lightly where he worked.

Sasuke didn't notice, but Kakashi's expression grew somber in response to his silence. "You know, Sasuke, I wouldn't think too hard about it. It's a hard decision, but you know the right one."

Sasuke turned to look at him, a frown marring his forehead. "What are you talking about?"

Kakashi gave the fakest smile Sasuke had ever seen in his life. He felt disgust roil through his veins at the sight of it. "I was a lot like you when I was younger. Scared, hurt."

Sasuke shook his head, a glare edging onto his face as he realized the direction Kakashi was going in. "You've got it wrong-" he started, but Kakashi cut him off as he continued.

"I had someone amazing right beside me throughout it. Any time I wanted, I could've reached out for help. He offered it so often…" Kakashi seemed as if he had fallen into his own world, memories Sasuke couldn't see filtering past his eyes.

"Stop-" Sasuke began, but was once more cut off.

"I couldn't take it. I was too scared. The hurt hasn't faded, even now. It never will, all because I couldn't face my fears and take that hand." Kakashi blinked, as if coming to himself again, and he refocused on Sasuke. "I was stupid. I regret it every day."

Sasuke's frown eased as Kakashi got up, stretching gangly long limbs in a pretense that allowed him to gather his thoughts. Kakashi scratched the short hairs at the back of his neck, giving Sasuke one last look. "Don't be stupid, Sasuke." He smiled once more before exiting, leaving Sasuke in even worse conflict than he had been.

* * *

"Hello?"

Naruto held up his free hand, as if the person on the other end of the line could see it. "Hey Hinata!" he grinned, relief washing through him as he spoke, "I just called to ask you something."

He could almost see Hinata pausing in whatever she was doing. "Yes?"

Naruto hesitated only a moment, before blurting out what he had been wondering since he had been hung up on only an hour before. "Did you know your cousin is crazy?"

"…Which one?"

The tense hitch in his shoulders left, relieved Hinata hadn't become angry with him. "Neji." he answered.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's… I can only describe it as stalking me."

"Stalking you?"

"He wants to know about the Uzumaki Fire."

The only person that really knew about that night was Gaara, and of course Iruka. He hadn't even told the whole story to Iruka, out of fear. Iruka was basically his father. But any friend of his that was a good friend knew that the subject was touchy with him, at the very least.

"Oh, Naruto-"

"I mean, I can understand why someone with the job he has would like to know, but Hinata, you gotta make him stop! I don't- I'm not going to-" The panic was welling up within him again, and he tried to quell it with a few slow breaths.

"I understand, Naruto," Hinata interrupted, as if sensing his growing unease, "I'll talk to him."

"Thank you." Naruto breathed, noticing his hands were shaking once more.

"No problem." He could almost see her gentle smile. "Bye Naruto."

"Bye."

* * *

Rain was pouring down on the world around him as Sasuke began the drive home. He could only see it getting worse in the near future.

He wondered if Naruto was doing well, entertaining the kids while the storm raged just outside.

* * *

Naruto was doing as well as he could be. Thunder rolled just above them, and he tried to keep his mood up as the kids winced at every crackle.

He turned to face a window facing out front while the kids debated a movie to watch. Lightening leapt from the clouds, and he turned away, frowning.

Sasuke was late. He could only guess that it was from bad traffic, resulting from the storm. He hoped he got home soon so that he could leave to deal with the small break down he had wanted to have since that morning.

He disappeared into the kitchen, trusting the kids to be able to start the movie themselves.

* * *

The key's teeth sunk into the lock with more than a few tries, and Sasuke shook wet bangs from his line of vision as he turned the key and opened the door. Warmth greeted him and he closed the door behind him, his briefcase falling unheeded to the floor beside it.

He shook his head again, feeling like a wet dog as water droplets flew in every direction. Rain had never been a favorite thing of his.

"Sarel?" he called, walking into the living room, wary of how quiet it was. The murmur of the television greeted him and he called his son's name, "William?"

"They're watching a movie."

Sasuke jumped, turning to see Naruto in the kitchen doorway. Cool blue eyes regarded him from beneath golden bangs that seemed muted, somehow. "What?"

Naruto remained mute for a slow moment. Sasuke's brow furrowed, and Naruto pushed off of the door frame and walked over to the couch, leaning over it. "They were watching a movie," he repeated, "But they fell asleep."

Sasuke peered over the back of the couch and saw that Naruto was right. Both of his children lay at the front of the couch, each clutching pillows acquired from their beds and fast asleep. Credits rolled by the TV screen, and he nodded as he stood upright.

It took Naruto a moment to straighten, and another moment to look at Sasuke. Sasuke stared right back.

"Are you alright?" As Naruto tried to find it in himself to answer, Sasuke reflected that at the beginning of their relationship he would never have asked such a thing.

Naruto nodded. "I'm fine." He turned to the front door after a moment of silence, lifting a hand to point in its general direction. "I'm, uh… I'm gonna go now." He started towards the door, making what could only be an imitation of a farewell wave as he went, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sasuke's sight shifted to the window near the door, then back to Naruto. It was pouring. He couldn't let Naruto go out in- Naruto was already going out into it.

He leapt into action, running to the door, where his shoes slid along the wood flooring. "Naruto!" he called, steadying himself on the door frame. Naruto looked back at him, already soaked. "Naruto, come back in."

Naruto frowned, but acquiesced silently. The door closed behind him and Sasuke sighed. "Hold on." He left Naruto's sight, making his frown deepen, but soon returned with a towel. "Use it." he said, as if Naruto couldn't come to the conclusion himself. Naruto glared at him as he took it.

The damp towel was thrown back at him, and he looked at the blond questioningly. "Use it." he reiterated. "I thought I was leaving."

Sasuke peered up at him as he dried his hair. "You aren't in this weather."

"I have to go home."

Sasuke shook his head. "Not in this weather." he repeated. "You can sleep on the couch. I can't let you go home in that. I barely made it home as it is."

Naruto looked away, defiant but grateful. "Fine." he pushed past Sasuke and disappeared into the kitchen. Sasuke had to wonder if Naruto thought of the kitchen as a second home.

He decided to ignore him for the moment, instead going to wake up his children. "It's going to be a long night." he sighed to himself.

* * *

TBC…

Short chapter, quick update. Or would you rather have a long chapter, but long update time?

Anyway, next chapter is going to rock. This is just a good place to stop to make sure I keep you all waiting on the edge of your seats. I've got the next chapter nicely planned out, so hopefully there won't be a long wait.

Did the format of the chapter annoy anyone? Switching scenes so often bugs me in other fics, so I didn't know…

Thank you all for your feedback throughout this fic! I can't believe I've got such faithful and lovely readers. See you next chapter!


	20. Double Jeopardy

**It's a Nanny's Job**

_Chapter twenty: Double Jeopardy_

_When Sasuke's wife divorces him, and leaves him their kids, it's up to him to find a nanny. But nobody's right for the job. Except for this blonde, who refuses to leave his property until he gets the job. What's Sasuke to do?_

_

* * *

_Naruto slumped on the couch, exhausted. He streched his legs out underneath the coffee table, rubbing a hand over his midsection and letting it rest there. Never before had he had to put children to bed, but suffice to say it was not an easy task.

At eight thirty Sasuke had sent the kids up to brush their teeth, and by eight forty they were finally getting tucked in. Protests were minimal, as Sasuke was agreeable to reading to them until they fell asleep.

Thus turned out to be a bad thing, however. At least for Naruto, because having stayed up the last few nights, he wasn't exactly inclined to read to each child for too long. But he went along with it, sitting on the other side of Sarel and stroking her hair tenderly while Sasuke read from her selected literaute. Naruto's mood darkened slowly throughout the evening as Sarel remained awake, requesting just about every bok from her smal bookcase in one corner o her room.

An hour later, Sasuke and Naruto headed to Wiliam's room. "Hopefuly William will have fallen asleep." Sasuke had whispered to him as he eased open the door. Naruto's posture drooped when they found William sitting in the center of his room, playing a very interesting game of 'kill the dinosaur.' Naruto would have found it amusing, the way William's little plastic soldiers flew through the air at the dinosaur figurine, all the while crying, 'Pew, pew, pew,' but he was too tired to be enthusiastic.

And so Sasuke tucked him in and retrieved the requested book. Luckily, William felt himself too old for baby books, and so requested a rather long chapter book about some flies and a couple of kids. Naruto hardly knew what it was, but as Sasuke began to read, he found himself listening to to the words, but to Sasuke's voice. And he began to let the warm tones lull him to sleep.

And started awake when Sasuke moved off of his side of William's bed. Naruto watched Sasuke kiss his son's forehead through blurry eyes, and left the room with him down to the living room.

Sasuke collapsed next to him, only slightly more dignified than Naruto had, and sighed. Naruto opened one eye to peer at him, then the other. Sasuke looked so unlike the usual strict, smartly dressed Sasuke that Naruto watched every day. His hair was mussed from lying down next to his kids, his eyes watery from fatigue, his posture weak. By all means, Sasuke with his kids was entirely different from Sasuke with his work.

"Are you going to tell my how you got that bruise?" Sasuke said.

Naruto was startled by the question. He had expected small talk, but this? He shook his head. "You don't need to worry about it, Sasuke." He let his head rest against the back of the couch and close his eyes, trying to indicate that he was too tired for deep conversation.

"Naruto…" Sasuke began, looking troubled for a moment. It was quickly wiped into a blank (if not tired) mask when he looked at him, "I held you as you… as you-" he couldn't finish his sentence, and was lucky when Naruto cut him off, not wishing to hear it.

"I know."

Sasuke was silent a moment. "Do you think I don't care?" Naruto didn't respond, opting to remain in his tranquil state. Sasuke, suddenly angry, put a hand on one tan cheek, intending to turn the blond's face toward his. He drew back as if burned when he felt that his cheek was wet. "Naruto?"

"I don't know." Naruto whispered, and his voice was oddly pitched, as if attempting not to sob. He turned his head away, trying to wipe away the wetness.

Sasuke growled, his whole body seeming to be weighted down by the pain his friend was in. "You don't know? Naruto, I- I care." He cursed inwardly for his hesitation.

Naruto shook his head once more. "Why is it so hard to say, Sasuke?" He turned toward him, and it seemed as if his eyes were aglow a furious blue, but it was simply the TV's glare. "You don't give me much faith. One moment you are angry with me, the next you are so- and it makes me fel that maybe we could… we could be…"

"More than friends?" Sasuke supplied, and Naruto looked surprised. Sasuke, invisibly, was finally taking the steps away from his past.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah." That one word spoke so much, and yet it seemed so small in the silence of the Uchiha residence.

_He said yes. Take this chance, take it!_ A voice inside of Sasuke screamed. And yet, for just one moment, Sasuke hesitated. _But what if this isn't right? What if it's all a lie, what if he doesn't mean it? What if he's like- like her?_ And Sasuke remembered his superior, Kakashi Hatake. And as he gazed uncertainly at the man that he loved, Kakashi's words whispered through his mind.

"_I couldn't face my fears and take that hand… I regret it every day."_

"I love you." Sasuke breathed, and all of a sudden his whole body felt as if it had been split open at the seems and spilt upon the table for all to see. He could almost see Naruto picking up his heart from the bloody mess of organs upon his coffee table and squeezing it beyond recognition.

Sasuke lifted tear-flooded eyes to watch Naruto's reaction. Naruto, who was invisibly holding his heart in one hand, as his other hand reached for something. Sasuke imagined a knife glinting in the light of his television, but came back to reality when his hand landed on Sasuke's, curled upon his thigh. "I love you too, Sasuke."

Sasuke's hand uncurled, limp, and Naruto entwined their fingers. He growled embarassedly and wiped at the tears that had managed to slip out. "You idiot, you're making me-"

Naruto laughed quietly. "Oh shut up." And just so subtly leaned forward until his nose brushed against Sasuke's pale one. Sasuke dropped his hand and stared. Never before had he seen such sincerity. Such truth as he had never had, and how we wished to have a taste of it. He grabbed the back of Naruto's head, grasping sunshine blond strands, and pulled him forward.

And he reflected how, though he had never kissed a man before, it felt hardly any different. Naruto's lips were as soft as any woman's, his taste just as sweet. Perhaps the only difference was the smile that he could feel tugging at the blond's lips. He knew that this was a trait of both genders, but never had he felt anyone actually _happy_ to kiss him.

Naruto pulled away, still smiling. Grins, Sasuke was used to, but a genuine smile from the blond was rare. His eyes glowed, his lips barely stretched, and yet there seemed so much peace.

No words were spoken, for indeed, what could they say? They both, instead, leaned in for more. Tasting and feeling and at peace for the first time since they could remember.

And soon Naruto was lying down on the couch, Sasuke's chest to his, exploring yet more of the treasure they had stumbled upon in life. A swift nip here, and ghosted touch there, and though neither went too far, they felt as if they had found out more about each other then any had ever known. And they intended to find more.

Just as Sasuke was leaning down for another taste of Naruto's breastbone, a clap of thunder interrupted them. Naruto yelped, bucking underneath Sasuke, and both tumbled off of the couch. Sasuke, aroused as he was, didn't feel the need to move back to their original spot. In fact, as he continued his journey to Naruto's breastbone, multiple images of that same bucking were transforming in his head.

Naruto twisted out from under him, and Sasuke glimpsed a pair of wide blue eyes before Naruto was on the couch again and his two children were running to him. Sasuke sighed, sitting up on the floor.

"What is it?" Sasuke didn't intend to sound short, but such a major event in his life didn't need bothering from his kids. Of course, a parent knew that parenting was a constant job.

"We got scared." Sarel whimpered, though William stayed silent. Sasuke lifted himself onto the couch, a foot away from Naruto. For the kids, they needed space.

"C'mere." Sasuke ordered, and both rushed to sit on either side of him. "Is it the storm that's scaring you?" Sasuke murmured, kissing the top of both's heads.

Sarel nodded, burying her face into her father's side. Sasuke petted her hair, while Naruto petted William's. William turned and buried his face into Naruto's side, and Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other, startled.

Naruto grinned, pleased. "Well, why don't we turn up the TV? That'll shut out the sound of the storm." Both children glanced at the TV with one eye, curious as Naruto turned it up. And, indeed, it did drown out the storm.

Naruto made sure to turn it to the most boring station he knew; a station that played only black and white romance movies. "Better?" Neither replied, and instead Sarel laid her head upon her father's lap while William stayed buried in Naruto's side, one eye on the TV.

Within a half hour, both were fast asleep again.

Sasuke smiled, petting his daughter's hair. "You are very good with them, Naruto." Naruto smiled in return.

"So… who hit you?" Sasuke asked, remembering his unanswered question.

Naruto huffed, looking away. "You're beating a dead horse, y'know." Naruto's arm around William tightened, and William groaned in his slumber. "A friend. He wanted to… knock some sense into me."

Sasuke frowned. "Did it work?"

"We're together, aren't we?" Naruto smiled, looking toward Sasuke. Sasuke didn't reply, and Naruto's smile dropped. "Aren't we?"

Sasuke looked down at his children. "I think… you are great with my kids. They love you, and I do too. You're the truest person I've ever known, and I want to be a part of your life, and you mine." Sasuke reached up, stroking across one of Naruto's diagonal scars. "Does that answer your question?"

Naruto nodded. "So… will I still get paid to watch them?"

Sasuke laughed.

* * *

The next day saw a happier Uchiha home. Everything seemed brighter, and as Naruto drove home from the kid's school, he knew nothing could deter his mood.

Until he turned on the TV. There sat Neji Hyuuga, prim and proper in a studio chair, sipping on a cup of coffee. Naruto plopped down on the couch, numb.

"So do you believe that the Uzumaki case was solved unjustly?" An interviewer was saying, nursing his own beverage.

Neji nodded sweetly. "I believe the Uzumaki case should have been investigated more. It is obvious that somebody got off easy."

"And who do you think that somebody was?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

Sasuke glanced up from his computer as Kakashi Hatake walked into his office. Mentally preparing himself for the abuse Kakashi liked to hand to him, he leaned back in his chair, sighing. "What do you want, Kakashi?"

Kakashi, however, didn't look in the mood to play. Turn your television to channel twenty, Sasuke." he said grimly.

Sasuke's heart sped up in response. Had something happened to the company? To his kids? He caught up the remote from his desk and flipped the TV on, switching it to the correct channel.

And there sat one of his co-workers, Neji Hyuuga, and long time friend. "Naruto Uzumaki." he was saying in reply to something his interviewer had asked.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked, his eyes glued to Neji as he paused to listen to the interviewer. "Why are they talking about Naruto!?"

Kakashi simply kept his eyes on the screen.

* * *

"But you are just about the same age as Naruto Uzumaki, how can you know enough to make such accusations?"

"Because I knew him."

"You knew him?" the reporter repeated, as if he hadn't heard right. "You _knew_ him?"

Neji nodded, chuckling. "We lived on the same street. He may not remember it, but I do." The camera zoomed in to a close view of his face. He smirked, "We were… close."

"What was he like?"

Neji looked away from the camera for dramatic effect. "Strange. He was always very quiet, tucked away in his own corner. It was a long time before he'd even speak to me, though I tried hard to break him out of his shell."

"And what was he like, out of that shell?"

If possible, Neji's smirk grew. The camera pulled away to take in his whole figure, perched like a king atop his throne. "Even stranger. He sometimes was very sweet to me, and energetic. But at other times, he was very… drawn. I knew when to stay away from him, eventually, because of the fits he would have."

"Fits?"

"Oh, yes. It seemed as if he was another person entirely. He would suddenly scream at me for some inconsequential thing, or laugh hysterically… more often than not about something cruel. He scared me at times."

"And his family?"

"I hardly ever saw his mother. His fater was often around outside, playing with Naruto or heading off to work." He shook his head. "But when I did see his mother, I began to see where Naruto's… worrisome attitude came from." Without pause, he began to describe her. "She would sometimes come outside to watch her son and husband playing, and you would think she would be happy to see them this way, but she often seemed angry. She'd glare at them and turn back inside. Other times she dragged Naruto away from his father and back into the house."

"That is strange." The interviewer murmured, astonished.

"I know."

* * *

Naruto trembled. He couldn't believe it. Just moments ago, he hadn't a care in the world, and now… Now, his world was crashing down around him. What could he do? Sasuke would surely know soon enough. He would come home, demanding to know the truth. He would throw Naruto out.

He was too dangerous to have around children, after all.

And the worst part of it all was that he remember Neji. Neji Hyuuga, his neighbor and friend. How he had loved those days spent together, chasing after imagined monsters or simply throwing a ball around.

And yet worse… was Neji's betrayal. Oh, how he remembered his own fits. His mother called them 'fits of madness' when she thought he couldn't hear.

His mother.

His mother had never been as strange as he had been. His mother had only been what she was- a mother. A worried, tired mother.

Naruto wrestled with his father, feeling alive at the warm grass beneath him, the sweat dripping down his forehead, the excitement in his heart. He would win this time.

_The door to their house opened, and his mother stood at the doorstep watching. Naruto paused for only a second, and his father grabbed him by the feet and lifted him into the air. Naruto squeeled, laughing from his position upside-down. "Daddy, daddy, let me down! You win!"_

_His father grabbed one arm and flipped him right side up, setting him down on the grass. He grinned in the face of his wife's glare, not even bashful. "Oh, sweetie, you know he has to have fun once in a while."_

_Naruto's mother swept down the steps and grasped Naruto by the arm. "Not when he's like this." She replied, and escorted her son into the house._

But Naruto knew what she knew. Neji didn't. Naruto's mother was simply trying to be a parent to her troubled child.

* * *

"So tell us of the night it happened."

"The Uzumaki Fire?" Neji knew of what the interviewer was talking about, he simply wanted to make sure his audience knew. "All I remember of that night was waking up to the sirens. I went outside to find Naruto bundled up in a blanket, talking to an officer. He just kept repeating, 'it's my fault, it's my fault.' He wouldn't say anything else. I tried my best to comfort him."

"And of course, as events went, Naruto Uzumaki was the only survivor of the fire that consumed his house. Because he was only a child, authorities placed him in therapy to help the trauma. And then…"

"And then the therapy found something more. There were bigger problems than just the trauma." Neji seemed satisfied with himself for having revealed such news, and continued more energetically. It was as if he had been waiting all of his life for this moment. "He was sent to an insane asylum."

"Treatment center." The interviewer corrected, and she seemed nervous as she scratched at her neck.

Neji frowned. "He stayed there for about… five years, getting various treatments, seeing various therapists. He was then given a clean bill of mental health, so to speak, and released. Another patient followed soon after, and they became… intimate."

"Which patient?"

"A young man named Gaara." Neji said the name with some distaste, as if a foul odor had entered the studio. "Naruto was then adopted by a man named Iruka, who has been his adoptive father until the present. I do know that Naruto's ill-gotten relationship with the Gaara kid ended soon enough."

"Why is his relationship with Gaara relevant, Mr. Hyuuga?"

Neji's face twisted in displeasure once more. "Because he, like Naruto, was schizophrenic."

* * *

Sasuke gaped. "Schiz- schizophrenic?" he repeated, out of breath. How had Naruto not told him this? Of his past- which was obviously important, if it was news-worthy. How could he not tell him how dangerous he had once been- could still be?

Kakashi frowned as he watched Sasuke's reaction, and turned towards the TV to press the off button.

Sasuke turned toward him, agitated. "Turn that back on!"

"No, Sasuke."

"I need to know!" he cried, reaching for the remote. Kakashi snatched it away from him.

"I said no." Kakashi hissed, turning an angry eye on Sasuke. "How can you even think of watching all of this, Sasuke? You need to go to him and ask him yourself."

"If he hasn't told me yet, he obviously won't tell me if I ask!" Sasuke growled, reaching for the remote. Kakashi slapped his hand away.

"Naruto needs you. Get out of here or you're fired."

Sasuke didn't waste a second.

* * *

"Naruto was schizophrenic?" the reporter hissed, as if it were a secret between friends.

"Yes. And I believe that this case needs more consideration, because there is obviously more problems than the police knew about at the time."

"But the police determined it was a misplaced candle that burnt the Uzumaki house down." The interviewer supplied, attempting to keep the Hyuuga talking as he paused.

Neji took another sip of his coffee. "Some cases need to be reopened, in special cases."

"Do you believe Naruto Uzumaki could have burnt his own home down?"

"It's a definite possibility."

* * *

TBC…

An update, finally. I apologize for the long time I have been away, and for the short chapter. It is about two in the morning at the moment, so if there are any typos, please do tell me. And leave sweet reviews saying how much you missed IaNJ!

See you next chapter.


	21. How I Got These Scars

**It's a Nanny's Job**

_Chapter twenty one: How I Got These Scars_

_When Sasuke's wife divorces him, and leaves him their kids, it's up to him to find a nanny. But nobody's right for the job. Except for this blonde, who refuses to leave his property until he gets the job. What's Sasuke to do?_

_

* * *

_The worst moments of Naruto's life were the moments after that show ended. The world shrunk around him, until the only things that remained were him and that TV- now showing some nameless infomercial. It seemed as if the TV was mocking him with its trivialness so soon after his world had collapsed. Breathing was a challenge, not helped by the sparse desert his throat had become.

Those moments only got worse when Sasuke burst through the door. Naruto's world, which so far had been at a stand-still, started moving again- except it was so fast Naruto could now hardly catch his breath.

He saw the furious grimace upon Sasuke's countenance, the clenched fists, the disheveled hair. He saw the door slam, his quick stride toward him, a fist fly- but it all happened so fast that his mind couldn't catch up.

And so when Sasuke's fist flew towards him, he found no time to move. It connected, and he went flying straight off the couch and into the coffee table.

Naruto was out before Sasuke could get a word in edgewise.

"I saw that interview."

* * *

Neji didn't bother to turn around, instead staring into his coffee cup, idly tracing the edges with his forefingers. He had sat in this coffee shop since the interview, waiting for something to happen. Anything to break the black cloud grasping his heart.

As it turned out, Hinata would be the one to break that cloud- or perhaps she had come to make it worse. The tone she was using as she sat opposite him was not too reassuring.

"You did?" he replied, though it was unnecessary.

She nodded, a glare upon her face. It was an unusual expression for her: Neji wanted to reach out and erase it from her visage, like a blackboard. "Why would you do that?"

I didn't reply. Instead, I held her gaze defiantly in hopes that she would simply leave in exasperation. She did not- I had taught her better than that. "You are going to be fired, you know."

I nodded, slowly. I hadn't been thinking. The moment I had hung up on Naruto, my mind had taken a backseat to my pride. I needed that story, and I was going to get it one way or another. So what if it didn't come from the horse's mouth? I knew most of the story- what could it hurt to fill in the blank spots, if it would further my career?

Turns out it could hurt a lot. If anyone found out about my interview's fill-in's, I would be fired on the spot. Forever would I be shamed, walking down the street. Forever would I be thrown from job interviews. Forever would I live with this mistake over my head.

A hand, pale as my own and yet delicate as a flower, grasped mine. Startled, I realized I had stopped tracing the rim of my cup and instead had started scratching at the surface of the table. My hand relaxed beneath Hinata's, and I lifted his eyes to meet hers. "I know." I looked down once more, ashamed to be looking at such a gentle creature, when I had potentially ruined my own life- and that of my friend's- just a few hours ago.

Hinata continued rubbing my hand in silence.

* * *

Naruto awoke slowly, as he always did, except in this instance his cheek throbbed with a vengeance. He lifted a hand to poke at it, and drew it away with a wince. Honestly, he didn't know how poking a bruise would make it feel better.

The next item to grace his awareness was the smell of something baking. Something that smelt suspiciously like chocolate chip cookies.

Naruto opened his eyes. And immediately closed them afterwards when he realized just exactly _who_ was standing above him.

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto."

Naruto closed his eyes tighter, turning his head into the soft fibers of the couch.

"Naruto." Sasuke knelt before the couch, frowning. "Naruto, get up." Sasuke lifted a hand to smack at the cushion next to Naruto's head. Naruto flinched, turning his head to open one soulful blue eye. "Naruto…" Sasuke sighed the name, tasting it. He slumped onto the floor in a sitting position, resting his neck on the cushion so that he could peer at Naruto's one eye with one of his own. "Naruto, I need an explanation."

Naruto moved around to settle on his stomach, crossing his forearms to settle his chin on them. "What would you like to know?" he whispered.

* * *

Miles away, the same subject was being breached. "What really happened that night, Neji?"

Neji let out a short, watery laugh. "Truly?"

Hinata only smiled.

Neji shook his head. "I- I can't even begin to explain. You had to know Naruto, back then, to… understand my thought process that night." He leaned back, taking a contemplative sip of his hours-cold beverage. "Naruto back then wasn't the Naruto you know now. Naruto back then was strange. Quiet, withdrawn."

He tilted his head, falling back into memories. "Usually." he corrected himself, "Usually he was that way. I do believe it was because of his mother's influence that he acted that way, because around his father he was just as he is now. Happy, energetic, without a care. With a little effort I befriended him, and he became that way around me."

Hinata was still smiling, albeit hesitantly. It was as if she expected a grand murder scheme to unfold before her, a-la her cousin. "You were close?"

"He was my best friend, during my childhood at least. I still wish I hadn't lost contact with him, or done… What I did today." He rubbed at his forehead wearily, "I just needed that story. It came up in the office a while ago, and I mentioned that I knew him. It snowballed." He continued to rub at his forehead, creating a pink spot that quickly darkened with every rub, "I never meant to let it go this far. I never meant to hurt him- I just wanted to get the story out. Nobody really understood what had happened, and if it came from him, then-"

"But he refused." Hinata supplied, gently grabbing her cousin's hand and placing it on the tabletop once more.

Neji nodded. "I got angry, then. That story would've gotten me my promotion, it would've helped him put the past behind him. And when I told the managers that I had the story, and then Naruto wouldn't come to the interview, I had to be the one up there."

"But you were angry."

"I didn't know everything." he hissed, banging his fist upon the tabletop, "I didn't know everything, so I just told them what they wanted to hear. I told them what I had assumed had happened, all those years ago."

Hinata's face suddenly turned angry- her features looked almost demonic, the change was so sudden from her normal gentle demeanor, "How could you do that to Naruto?"

Neji's hand returned to its place upon his forehead, rubbing angrily, self-deprecatingly. "I was angry." was the only answer he could give.

* * *

"What does Neji have to do with this?" Sasuke growled.

Naruto gave him a strange look. "Neji was my best friend, during my childhood. Before I went to the- the asylum."

Sasuke allowed Naruto to lie his head upon his outstretched forearm. "So that part was true?"

Naruto nodded, slowly. "That place holds some of my best and worst memories…" He grinned, and Sasuke pulled an incredulous face as he felt the expression upon his arm. "I met Gaara there."

A few moments of silence passed, Naruto reminiscing, Sasuke simply letting him. "Gaara?"

Naruto turned his face towards Sasuke for a moment. "The friend who knocked some sense into me." Sasuke let out a silent 'oh.' "But the reason I went into that place isn't because I was schizophrenic. It's because I had a little bit of a fascination with… um… with fire."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and Naruto turned his face away again, staring at the far wall as he explained. "What Neji failed to say was that the reason I was so withdrawn was because my mother was afraid to let me out of the house. Or even _into _the house, really. They discovered my little fascination early, when I decided to play with some fire from the fireplace.

"After that my parents kept matches, lighters, and anything that could potentially spark a fire away from my five-year-old stature. I pulled a chair over to the hiding-spot and started a small drapery fire. After that everything fire-hazard left the house, and my mom stayed home full-time to keep an eye on me.

"Then I met Neji, the kid across the street. Of course, being the kid that had to sneak out to get some sunshine, it was difficult to make friends with him. He never found out what the problem was, and we became great friends.

And then, the night I turned eleven, something happened."

* * *

"You need to do something, Neji."

Neji scoffed from his place face-down on the table. Un-Hyuuga-like, but then again, the whole night had been unlike them. Hinata never glared, he was never unruffled, and yet here they were: Hinata scowling at him, demanding things that he simply couldn't do, and him slumped over, practically having a break-down. "What do you propose, Hinata?"

Hinata leaned forward, and if Neji hadn't known her most of his life he might have felt threatened by her demeanor. "I propose that you make things right."

Before Neji could reply, Hinata had gotten up and left. Neji sighed and returned to his previous activity of rubbing at his forehead.

* * *

"I can't explain that night exactly, it was so long ago. All I know is that… my Dad must have thought that I had gotten over my Pyromania, because he had bought candles and a lighter for the cake that night." Naruto looked at Sasuke, tears beginning to well in his eyes as he spoke of the one night that had changed his entire life, "Sasuke, it's hard to describe how I felt looking at that lighter. After so many years of being kept away from- from the one thing that sated my hunger, my- my addiction… It was like a starved man being offered a meal."

Naruto curled into himself further, not even realizing how many tears were now trailing down his face as he shook. "My eyes, they couldn't keep away from that lighter. I watched that lighter go from my father's hand, to the table, to my mother's hand. I wasn't even listening when they started arguing- I can't tell you what it was about. Only that it was probably abou- about me."

Naruto hastily wiped at his tear-stained face when Sasuke turned to him, finally able to face him. "You don't have to keep going, Naruto." he said firmly, though there was a slight hitch in his voice that he'd never admit to. He lifted a hand to stroke through his- what? Employee's? Boyfriend's? Friend's? –blond strands, a dull yellow now to match the mood.

A few minutes passed as Naruto's quiet sobs dulled to hiccups, and then the occasional stray tear. "You need to know."

Sasuke placed a hesitant kiss upon Naruto's brow. "What happened next?"

Naruto grasped Sasuke's hand as he continued. "I only knew them eleven years, but I thought they were happy. They always seemed happy, behind closed doors, when I wasn't being… strange. But somehow that argument escalated so much that before I knew it, blows were being exchanged. At least from my mom. When she saw that he wasn't fighting back, she ran to the kitchen, which is where I was hiding.

"Beneath the table, I saw everything. She grabbed a knife and swiped at him with it- he tried to grab her arm but somehow she ended up cutting him. They were both screaming at each other, my dad screaming that we didn't need the candles, that she should just calm down, and my mom… She wasn't in her right mind. She wasn't making any sense, and so when she tried to cut my dad again he ran.

"I was so scared that I stayed beneath that table until the screams died down. After that, though, mom went looking for me. Because somehow, I had gotten ahold of that lighter, I was holding it up in front of me like a beacon. She found me so easily…"

The tears started flowing again, and Naruto gasped, crushing Sasuke's hand against his chest. "Sasuke, that wasn't my mom! It was like some crazed monster had come after me! She was muttering nonsense, talking about how I was a demon, how had she birthed such a- a monster. She thought I was a demon that she had to kill. She wanted to kill me, Sasuke, her own son!"

Naruto was practically screaming now, red in the face, and Sasuke hurriedly pulled him into a hug. "Naruto! Naruto, stop!"

Naruto ripped himself from Sasuke, shaking his head vehemently. "No, I have to. You're the first… the first I've told this to. I have to say this." He took a few deep breaths, arms wrapped around his own waist. "Sasuke, she… She gave me these." He released his waist with one hand and traced each scar upon his face, slowly. "She scarred me. She pulled me from beneath that table, screaming at me, "Demon, demon," and she took that knife and she cut me. And I was yelling at her in pain, trying to get her to snap out of it. I was telling her I was sorry, that I was sorry she didn't want me, that I'd leave if it'd make her happy… She paused for just a second, and I thought I might have seen my mom back. The mom that held me and read to me and loved me. I took that opportunity to run."

Naruto's expression morphed into what may have been a grin, under any other circumstance. "I couldn't run from her. She caught up. She hit me, she bit me… I remembered the lighter. That damn lighter that started the whole thing. I lit it, right before her face, and she let me go. It's like she was just as amazed as I was by it. She couldn't keep her eyes off of that flame. And then… Then she lunged for it, and we were- we were fighting, and I was trying to keep that damn flame away from her- the next thing I knew the drapes were on fire.

"After that it was a blur. That little fire grew and grew, and it was like we were both frozen, uncaring of our own safety. Because that fire… it was beautiful. Magnificent… I don't remember much else besides that… I woke up just ten minutes later, not even having realized I had passed out. I was outside, Neji was holding me, talking to the firemen.

"My mom died that night. So did my dad. The rest… is just as Neji told it, minus the schizophrenic part." Naruto's mouth lifted in the parody of a smile as he finished, and Sasuke couldn't help but sigh. An imaginary weight was lifted from his shoulders; one he hadn't even known had existed.

Minutes passed by that felt like hours, and Naruto leaned back into Sasuke's arms, spent. Sasuke let out a shaky breath, kissing Naruto's forehead once more. "Thank you." he murmured.

* * *

Neji had a purpose in entering his office building: to make things right between his friend and him- to make the story right. If his superiors had bothered to check the history, unlike him, they would know he had beefed up the story.

What was the harm in correcting himself, now?

"Hyuuga."

He turned. "Mr. Hatake." Neji smiled, a small part of his heart warming. "I have something to tell you."

* * *

TBC…

I thank you all so much for staying with me this far. It was extremely difficult to get this chapter out, and as you may have noticed, it is very short and wordy. I feel as if there are only a few more chapters left, and I hope that some of you will stay after this one to finish it.

As you may have noticed, part of the reason I was having so much trouble writing this one out is because of the whole schizophrenia thing last chapter. This story has taken on a mind of its own, and in the interest of it not lasting another thirty chapters, I have gone another route. Hopefully you like it. Neji really isn't such a bad guy.

Until next time.


End file.
